CONFESSION
by Scarlet.44
Summary: "Lawan dari cinta bukankah benci melainkan rasa ketidakpedulian, itulah mengapa cinta dan benci berbeda tipis, Kau bisa membencinya semudah kau mencintainya dan kau bisa mencintai sekeras kau membencinya"/ SasuSaku / REMAKE /
1. Chapter 1

Title : CONFFESSION –SasuSaku-

By : Scarlet.44

Warning : OOC,typo, Etc

Pair : SasuSaku

.

.

.

.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Tangan mungil seorang gadis sepertinya kelihatan kesusahan ketika membawa setumpuk buku tugas milik teman-temannya. Kadang ia merasa menjadi ketua kelas hanya menyiksa tubuhnya yang lemah sejak dulu. Dan sepertinya teman-temannya sengaja memilihnya menjadi ketua kelas, yeah, bahasa kasarnya memanfaatkannya. Menjadi anak presdir perusahaan besar tidak menjamin Haruno Sakura menjadi anak populer, lain dengan kakaknya Haruno Ino, gadis yang lebih tinggi beberapa cm darinya sangat disegani diseluruh sekolah. Walaupun begitu, Sakura tak pernah iri, baginya kakak dan sahabatnya, Hyuuga Hinata sudah lebih dari cukup baginya untuk mendukungnya bertahan disekolah memuakkan ini.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sepasang sepatu dihadapannya. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepala untuk melihat siapa yang sedang 'bercanda' dengannya. Matanya langsung membulat saat melihat seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi dan dengan senyum menawannya baginya, Sai, menghalangi jalannya,

"Haruno Sakura?" sapa pemuda terdiam. Tidak menyangka bertemu denga pujaan hati disaat ia tengah merenungi hidupnya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menahan rasa gugupnya saat berhadapan dengan Sai. Yeah, walaupun ia sering bertemu dengannya, tapi siapa yang bisa menahan degupan jantung saat bertemu dengan orang yang disukainya. Dan itu cukup membuat suaramu tercekat di tenggorokan dan tak mau keluar walaupun hanya huruf A. "Hei, Sakura-san" Sai melambai di depan wajahnya.

"Ya?"Sai terkekeh kecil.

"Mau kubantu? Kau terlihat kesusahan membawanya" Sakura tersenyum layaknya orang bodoh. Ia menggeleng pelan, sungguh, suaranya benar-benar hilang saat ini. "Ayolah, kau itu mungil, kau pasti kesusahan membawanya" Sakura menunduk dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merona.

"Tidak usah Sai-san, kelas kita kan tinggal menaiki tangga itu" Sakura menunjuk anak tangga lantai dua dengan dagunya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Heum okay, tapi kalau kau butuh bantuan katakan saja" Sakura mengangguk dan pemuda itu berpamitan pergi. Well, mungkin Sai akan menjadi nama baru didaftar terbaik orang di hidupnya. Eh, tunggu, Sai pergi di saat jam pelajaran? Oh, bisa ditebak, mungkin pemuda itu membolos dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke? Uh memikirkannya saja Sakura tidak sudi. Entah kesialan apa sehingga membuatnya sekelas lagi dengan Uchiha Sasuke dikelas dua. Walaupun ia senang di tahun kedua bisa sekelas dengan Sai, tapi – oh Uchiha Sasuke adalah masalah terberat dikehidupan remaja Sakura.

Brukk.

"Ups, gomen Sakura Baa-chan, aku tak sengaja" Hell?! 'baa-chan?' siapa lagi yang memanggil Sakura kalau bukan manusia tinngi, Uchiha Sasuke. Malaikat pencabut nyawa Sakura. Hanya orang gila yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Baa-chan', seperti itulah pemikiran Sakura. Ia memilih berjongkok untuk memunguti buku-buku yang terjatuh. Sakura tahu, sangat tahu malah, kalau Uchiha Sasuke sengaja menabraknya. Bahkan ia merasa kalau hidup Sasuke tidak tenang jika tak mengganggunya.

"Butuh bantuan Baa-chan?"

"Tidak" ketus Sakura. Sasuke tertawa lebar. Sepertinya ia senang melihat wajah Sakura merah menahan amarah. Saat tersisa satu buku untuk dipungut, - terlebih bernama Haruno Sakura - , tanpa menunggu lagi kaki Sasuke menendang buku itu hingga menabrak tempat sampak dekat tangga. Sasuke kembali tertawa.

"Aku pergi dulu ya Baa-chan, aku berjanji kita akan sering bertemu " Manusia sangat menyebalkan itu sangat diidolakan satu sekolah, Sakura tidak meyangka apa yang membuat ia diidolai, wajahnya tampan, yeal mungkin . Yang tampan biasanya selalu diutamakan dari yang pintar, selalu seperti itukan? Dan buruknya Sakura tidak pintar, ia hanya murid biasa-biasa saja dengan nilai rata-rata.

"Sakura-chan" suara lembut dibelakang membuatnya tersenyum manis. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kakak tercantiknya –menurut Sakura- , gadis cantik itu menghampiri Sakura " Kau sedang apa heum?" Sakura berbalik dan tersenyum hingga matanya berbentuk bulan sabit.

"Oh, nee-san! Aku disuruh mengambil buku tugas anak sekelas"

"Heum, begitukah? Mau aku bantu?" Inilah yang Sakura suka dari kakanya, walaupun ia terkenal tapi itu tak membuatnya sombong dan melupakan dirinya. Mana mungkin ia bisa iri pada kakak yang menyayanginya. Kakaknya adalah segalanya bagi kehidupan Sakura.

"Tak usah Nee-san, aku bisa sendiri" Ino mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Kalau begitu Nee-san mau ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu, bye-bye Saki" Ino melambai dan berlari-lari kecil keruang kepala sekolah. Sakura masih memandang punggung Ino yang semakin kecil tertelan jarak pasti ia akan diikutsertakan lomba olimpiade matematika tahun ini. Ino itu pintar, ia dianugerahi otak emas oleh Tuhan. Dan sekali lagi, Sakura sangat bangga memiliki nee-san seperti itu, bisa membanggakan orang tua, tidak seperti Sakura yang selalu mengecewakan.

* * *

 **CONFESSION-SasuSaku-**

Kantin disiang ini terlihat begitu ramai, padahal dentingan bel menunjukkan istirahat kedua. Disalah satu meja kantin itu telah terisi oleh dua makhluk mungil, Sakura Dan Hinata. Dua sahabat yang selalu maupun Hinata sedang menikmati ramen mereka. Mereka tidak mau pusing-pusing membeli makanan berat yang akan menghabiskan waktu makan mereka, apalagi istirahat cuma satu jam.

"Sakura-chan" Hinata menggumam dengan nada sedikit ragu.

"Ada apa?"

"sebenarnya ada hal penting yang ingin kukatakan" pergerakan tangan Sakura terhenti. Ia menatap Hinata dengan alis yang bertautan, tak biasanya Hinata membicarakan hal serius dengannya. " Sebenarnya ak-"

"Baby" sebuah suara bass menggema diseluruh kantin. Sakura yang sangat tahu benar dengan suara itu hanya mendengus kesal. Sang pemilik suara, Uchiha Sasuke, berlari ke arah meja mereka dan langsung mendaratkan tangannya di pundak Hinata. Sakura langsung tersedak mie di tenggorokannya melihatnya.

"Ka-kalian" Sakura tebata-bata. Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan melihatnya

"Kami berkencan, jadi mungkin Hinata akan menghabiskan waktu bersamaku mulai hari ini" Bagaikan dipukul tongkat base-ball, kalau tidak ada Hinata, siapa yang akan menemaninya ke kantin? Siapa yang akan menemaninya belajar? Siapa yang akan mendengarnya berbicara?

"Gomen ne, Sakura-chan, aku tidak meminta pendapatmu dulu, ak-"

"Sudahlah baby, Sakura tidak akan marah, benarkan?" Sasuke bertanya dengan senyuman tapi setiap pelafalan kata yang Sasuke ucapkan seolah memaksa Sakura

"A-ah terserah kalian" Berusaha tenang dan memakan makanannya. Hinata tersenyum hangat, tapi tidak menyadari raut wajah Sakura. Sasuke pun menyeringai puas disampingnya tanpa siapapun tahu _'Ini baru permulaan Haruno Sakura'_ Batin Sasuke.

Suasana ramai dikelas semakin membuat hati Sakura dongkol. Ia baru saja dimarai guru karena tidak bisa membuat suasana kelas diam. Padahal ia sudah menggunakan suara nyaringnya, tapi apa daya, mereka cuma diam lima menit dan selanjutnya membuat kegaduhan lagi.

Sakura benar-benar mengutuk Temari yang seenak jidatnya membawa Hinata ke perpustakaan. Bukan bermaksud apa, tapi Hinata merupakan guru private dan teman mengobrol bagi Sakura. Tak ada Hinata, matilah dia.

"Sakura-san"seseorang menepuk pundak Sakura, mau tidak mau membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya.

Plukkh

Hoappph

Sakura kelabakan. Baru saja wajahnya menjadi sasaran tepung oleh orang mengusap wajahnya yang dipenuhi tepung, bahkan tepung itu sudah masuk mulut, hidung, bahkan juga berair. Bahkan penderitaanya tak sampai situ karena ia merasakan beberapa butir telur , bau amis langsung menyeruak masuk kehidungnya. Namun ia mendengar suara tawa. Satu kelas menertawakannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sakura-san" Seseorang berucap, dari suaranya ia tahu bahwa itu orang yang suka membullynya, Uchiha Sasuke. "Kerja bagus ten-ten" Kini Sakura tahu bahwa gadis asal cina itulah yang menghadaihinya telur.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini Uchiha Sasuke" lihatlah keadaan Sakura sekarang, rambut dan wajah dipenuhi telur dan juga tepung. Ia sudah cukup bersabar dengan kelakuan Sasuke, tapi tidak yang satu ini.

"Bukankah kau ulang tahun hari ini?"

"Apa?"Mata sakura membulat. Ini bulan September, Sasuke harus dibawa ke dokter saraf untuk diperbaiki ingatannya, itupun kalau ia memang peduli dengan ulang tahun Sakura.

"Eh? Aku salah ya?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada mengejek

"Jangan mengada-ada Sasuke, Sakura-san ulang tahun ataiu tidak?"Ten-ten menepuk pundak Sasuke lebih keras, takut kalau pemuda itu berbohong kepadanya. Sasuke hanya tertawa kemudian pergi. Ten-ten langsung membantu membersihkan tepung di seragam Sakura " Maafkan aku Sakura, aku tidak tahu kalau Sasuke berbohong kepadaku" sesal Ten-ten. Sakura hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum. Seisi kelas menatap iba padanya.

"aku permisi" Sakura bergeser agak jauh agak tepung itu tidak mengenai seragam sekolah Ten-ten.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu 20 menit untuk mengganti seragam –ia terpaksa mengenakan seragam olahraga-, ia kembali ke kelasnya, hatinya bertambah dongkol ketika ia melihat Tsunade sensei sedang mengajar dikelas. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk membolos. Akhirnya ia berjalan santai menuju atap sekolah -tempat murid biasanya membolos-.

Cklekk

Angin musim gugur menerpa dirinya. Sakura sedikit terhuyung kebelakang mengingat betapa keras angin itu berhembus. Sakura berjalak menuju pagar pembatas. Ia sedikit terlonjak ada orang lain disana. Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang saat tangan mungilnya hendak menyentuh pundaknya. Namun belum sampai menyentuh pundaknya, pemuda itu berbalik.

"Eoh, Sakura-san , kau membolos?" Sakura mengangguk . " Kenapa pakai baju olahraga?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hanya masalah kecil di kelas tadi"

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah, seperti yangkau tahu Sai-san" Sai menghela nafasnya. Sai sendiri juga tak habis pikir, mengapa sahabatnya tega membuli gadis manis seperti ini, padahal yang ia tahu Sakura itu murid pendiam dan jarang berkomunikasi dengan orang lain, " Aku yakin ia tidak bermaksud jahat padamu, mungkin dia-"

"Aku sudah terbiasa" Sakura menatap wajah Sai sambil tersenyum, mau tidak mau Sai juga tersenyum tipis. "Aku sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti ini"

"Jangan sok kuat"

"Eh?"

"Sasuke takkan berhenti sampai kau menangis dihadapannya" Sakura mengedarkan pnadangannya ke sekitar

"Aku takkan menangis" Sai tersenyum hangat, ia mengusak rambut Sakura, membuat Sakura menunduk untuk menyembunyikan roma merah di pipinya. Beberapa menit mungkin akan mereka habiskan dalam diam sembari menikmati hembusan angin.

"Sakura –chan" teriak Hinata sembari berlari dan langsung menerjangnya dengan pelukan erat. "Maaf, maafkan kelakuan Sasuke tadi". Sakura tersenyum kecut, ternyata ini maksud dari pelukan Hinata, kenapa juga sahabatnya ini rela meminta maaf untuk orang seperti Sasuke, sebegitu cintanyakah? – entahlah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hinata" Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang tangan Sakura

"Aku akan memutuskannya kalau ia masih mengganggumu, kau sahabatku Sakur, aku tidak mungkin memiliki kekasih yang terus menyiksamu" Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Aku takkan melarangmu Hinata, hubunganku denganmu dan dengan Sasuke itu berbeda, aku memang membencinya, tapi itu tidak berlaku untukmu Hinata-chan, sudahlah jangan bahas ini" Sakura berdalih tidah suka sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu

"Tapi-"

"Kalau kau masih membicarakan ini, aku tidak mau berbicara padamu"Sakura berujar dingin walaupun masih ada candaan di dalamnya.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan" Hinata tersenyum singkat. Saat ia melihat Nee-san nya suda didepan gerbang, ia langsung berpamitan pada Hinata dan berjalan menuju nee-sannya. See, kakaknya terlihat sangat keren sambil bersandar dimobil itu, Sakura terkikik melihatnya

"Kenapa eoh?"

"Kau terlihat sangat keren dengan pose seperti itu nee-chan" Sakura terkikik kecil.

"Tentu saja aku ini memang keren"

"Cih, tapi kau suka bersikap manja padaku dirumah"

Bletakk

"Awww"

"Sakura!" Ino menghentak-hentakkan kakinya membuat pemuda disekitarnya menahan nafas. Oh, sungguh lucu Ino bersikap kekanakan seperti itu.

* * *

 **CONFESSION-SasuSaku-**

"Baca ini!" Sai memberikan sebuah buku pada Sasuke. Sasuke menaruh play stationnya dan meraih buku yang diberikan Sai.

"Ck, sejak kapan kau suka membaca novel seperti ini, memalukan" Sasuke mencibir dan Sai memutar bola mata bosan.

"Dibaca dulu sahabatku yang tampan" Sasuke tersenyum senang, biasanya kalau Sai sudah berkata seperti itu, Sasuke merasa ia menjadi orang tertampan di rumahnya (?)

' **Lawan cinta bukanlah benci melainkan ketidak pedulian. Itulah mengapa cinta dak benci berbeda tipis. Kita bisa membenci semudah kita mencintainya dan Kita bisa mencintai sekeras kita membencinya'** – Robert Fulghum ( dengan tambahan dari saya, kkk)

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada bingung. Sai tersenyum puas, tak sia-sia ia memberikan buku filosofi itu kepada Sasuke, semoga saja dengan cara ini ia bisa menyadarkan sahabat bodohnya ini.

"Jangan membenci Sakura" alis Sasuke bertautan "Kau bisa mencintainya kelak" Sasuke tertawa mengejek, tak membenarkan ucapan memuakan dari Sai

"Cih, omongan lama, aku bahkan memiliki Hinata, mata violetnya dan bahu sempitnya seperti model kelas atas, beda dengan Sakura, tidak pandai memakai make-up, tubuhnya biasa saja"

"Tak tahulah, kita lihat saja nanti" Sai mengedikkan bahunya "Dan kurangi kadar kemesumanmu, kurasa kau akan memakanku kalau kau kehabisan stok" Sasuke tertawa

" Well, mungkin saja Sai sayang" Ia tertawa lebih keras dan Sai memandangnya datar

"Ck, sialan"

Sasuke terkekeh, ia kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan game. Namun beberapa saat, ia mempause gamenya dan berbalik menghadap Sai

"Sai, kau-apa kau suka pada Ino?" Badan Sai yang semula bersandar langsung menegak dan matanya membulat. Melihat ekspresi Sai yang berlebihan membuat tubuh Sasuke terasa dikocok. Sai sangat lebay (?)-menurutnya. "Lihat ekspresimu Sai, kau seperti gadis yang ketahuan pacaran oleh orangtuanya" Alis Sai lang mendatar. Ia menggeplak kepala Sasuke kasar membuat siempunya meringis kesakitan. "Hey kawan, kupikir kau tidak akan suka pada orang yang sama populernya denganmu"

"Kau pikir aku populer? Terima kasih tuan muda Uchiha"

"Dasar!, kalau aku sih takkan munyukai orang yang populernya sama denganku" Ekspresi Sai langsung berubah datar, ia baru ingat kalau ia mempunyai sahabat dengan tingkat ke-PD an akut. "Kau ingin tahu kenapa?" Sai menggangguk, walaupun sebenarnya tidak tertarik. "Karena aku tak mau tersaingi. Hahaha" jawaban konyol. "Apa kau tidak ingin mendekatinya Sai?" mendengar penuturan sahabatnya, tiba-tiba ia menyeringai.

"Ia akan datang sendiri padaku"

"sepertinya aku melewatkan sesuatu" Sai tersenyum tipis.

* * *

 **CONFESSION-SasuSaku-**

Brukk

"Ah, gomen ne adik manis, mari kubantu" Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya. Dan, hell , siapa yang berani memanggilnya adik manis. Jelas-jelas sudah SMA. Dia pasti sama gilanya dengan om-om hidung belang. "Kau tidak apa-apa, maaf aku terburu-buru tadi" Hinata mengangguk pelan, memunguti bahan makanannya yang ia beli tadi.

"Gomen ne" pemuda itu membungkuk. Hinata memang belum sempat melihat wajahnya. Dan tiba-tiba pemuda itu berdiri dan tersenyum lembut membuat jantung Hinata berdetak kencang, wajahnya memerah. Jatuh Cinta? Mungkinkah? Bahkan Hinata masih mematung melihat pemuda itu. "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa" pemuda itu melambai di depan wajahnya.

"A-ah ne" What? Kenapa suaranya terdengar begitu gugup

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" pemuda itu sekali lagi membungkuk dan berlalu pergi. Tiba- tiba mulut Hinata berteriak

"Hey tuan" Pemuda itu berbalik dan tersenyum. " Jangan panggil aku adik manis, aku ini anak SMA" walau dari jarak jauh, Hinata bisa melihat pemuda itu terkekeh.

"Baiklah, siapa namamu?" teriak pemuda itu, Hinata mengukum senyumnya

"Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata"

"Senang mengenalny Hinata-san, aku Uzumaki Naruto, panggil saja Naruto" pemuda berkulit tan yang mempesona- menurut Hinata itu melambai kerahnya dan ia balas denganlambaian juga. Sampai akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk berjalan kembali.

' _Uzumaki Naruto ya? Kenapa jantungku berdebar seperti ini? Ah Hinata, kamu kan sudah punya Sasuke'_ Hinata merutuk dalam hati.

* * *

"TBC"

* * *

Hehehe, di Chap depan ada Sasusauku moment yg bikin baper -_-

Mind to review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : CONFESSION

By : Scarlet.44

Warning : OOC, typo, etc

Pair : SasuSaku

.

.

.

.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Pemuda dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu melangkah malas kearah kelasnya di lantai dua. Sungguh sial baginya karena terlambat bangun tidur menyebabkan ia telat masuk sekolah. Baru saja ia dihukum bersama murid-murid yang terlambat lainnya, berlari mengelilingi lapangan basket lima kali. Yeah, walaupun tak sebanyak saat olahraga, namun cukup membuat seluruh badannya berkeringat. Berulang kali mata onyxnya terpejam dan jemarinya yang panjang mengusap peluh didahinya. Jam pertama baru saja dimulai Dan ia ingin membolos karena terlalu lelah dengan hukuman yang diberikan wakil kesiswaan tadi.

Matanya berbinar -walau hanya sedikit- saat melihat pintu toilet di depannya. Ia berniat membasuh wajah tampannya dulu sebelum pergi keatap sekolah untuk tidur. Saat tangannya bergerak akan memutar knop pintu toilet, samar-samar ia mendengar suara guyuran air dan tawa beberapa siswi perempuan dari toilet sebelah. Sedang terjadi pembully-an kah? Tidak heran juga karena siswi disini termasuk anak-anak iseng yang suka menjahili satu sama lain. Rasa penasaran mulai menggerayanginya. Dengan seringai khasnya, ia membuka pintu toilet itu , membuat beberapa anak itu menoleh ke arahnya Sasuke baru berniat ikut membully namun langkahnya terhenti Dan matanya membuat sempurna.

Sosok mungil yang tengah basah kuyup dan terduduk dilantai toilet itu berhasil melunturkan seringainya. Beberapa anak yang membully itu masih terpaku pada tempatnya, menatap Sasuke dengan siaga. Sasuke melemparkan tatapan tajamnya kepada keempat anak yang tengah bersiri mengelilingi sosok mugil itu. Ia bergerak mendekati salah satu diantara mereka. Tanpa menunggu lagi ia langsung mendorong salah satu siswi ke dinding toilet.

Brakk

Semua temannya tampak kaget dengan mata sipit mereka yang dipaksa melebar sempurna. Sosok Sasuke tampak geram menatap satu persatu pemuda itu dengan tatapan membunuh membuat mereka bersingut mundur dengan raut wajah tak tetgambarkan lagi. Mata Sasuke menatap sosok mungil yang tengah mengusap hidungnya itu. Mata onyxnya lagi-lagi membulat saat pendapati punggung tangan gadis mungil itu berdarah. Saat gadis mungil itu mendongak, barulah Sasuke tahu kalau hidungnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Apa yang telah kalian lakukan hah?!" Cengkraman Sasuke dikerah seragam salah satu pembully itu menguat.

"Uhhuk-go-gomen, Sasuke-san. Uhhuk" Wanita itu terbatuk saking eratnya cekikan Sasuke dikerah nya.

Bugh.

Sasuke kembali mendorong Wanita itu hingga tersungkur ke lantai. Mereka hanya diam tak berani menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Kuperingatkan kalian semua! Kalau sampai kalian berani menyentuhnya seujung rambut saja, kalian berakhir ditanganku! Mengerti?!" Sasuke membentak membuat siswi itu menundukkan kepalanya dengan badan yang sudah sangat lemah.

"Maaf, maafkan kami Sasuke-san"

"Semarang kalian minta maaf padanya!" Para siswi itu saling pandang kemudian menatap gadis mungil yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"Ma-maaf-maafkan kami Sakura-san"

"Dengar ya! Hanya aku yang boleh membully nya disini! Pergi kalian! Aku muak melihat wajah pecundang seperti kalian"

"Ba-baik" Dan Para siswi itu langsung lari keluar dari toilet, entah kemana. Sasuke menarik tangan gadis itu dan menariknya paksa berdiri. Mata onyxnya menatap Sakura dengan raut wajah yang tak menentu. Sebelah tangannya bergerak, menganhkat dagu Sakura hingga gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu mendongak lalu meringis pelan.

"Ck, kau mimisan? Kau itu benar-benar lemah ya" ujar Sasuke dengan senyum meremehkan. Sakura hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Bibirnya membiru dan badannya menggigil karena ia tak tahan dingin. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyentak dagunya hingga ia terdorong mundur beberapa langkah. "Bersihkan hidungmu!" Perintah Sasuke. Tanpa protes, ia langsung membersihkan tangan dan hidungnya menggunakan air wastafel.

"Arigatou" lirihnya hampir tak terdengar oleh telinga Sasuke. Sasuke yang tengah bersandar pada tembok hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Hmm" ia menggumam sebagai jawaban. Sakura melirik kearah kaca dan mendapati Sasuke tengah menatapnya intens. "Jangan salah paham. Aku melakukannya bukan karena aku menyukaimu"

"Aku tahu" Sakura bergumam pelan.

* * *

 **CONFESSION-SasuSaku-**

Siang ini Sakura memilih memakan bekal yang dibawanya didalam kelasnya yang sudah sepi sejak Lima menit yang lalu. Hinata baru saja pergi ke kantin bersama Sasuke, membuatnya mau tak mau menyantap makanannya sendiri. Baru saja ia ingin menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya, pergerakannya terhenti mendapati seseorang tiba-tiba saja duduk di depannya dan tersenyum lima jari.

"Nee-chan" Sakura tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit imut. Gadis cantik didepannya langsung saja mencomot sepotong daging di kotak bekal Sakura Dan memakannya. "Aish nee-chan, itukan punyaku" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kakak kesayangannya itu terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Kenapa kau tak membuatkanku juga heum? Aku kan lapar" Ini mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aku pikir nee-chan tidak mau, kan biasanya nee-chan makan bersama-sama teman nee-chan di kantin" Ini mengetuk-ketuk dagunya dengan jari kemudian tersenyum bodoh.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak ingat" Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya. "Pokoknya besok kau harus membuatkan untukku juga. Jadi mulai besok aku akan makan bekal bersamamu disini-eh, tidak-tidak. Kita akan memakannya di taman. Bagaimana?" Sakura mengangguk-angguk imut.

"Sakura-san" Sakura sontak menoleh dan pipinya bersemu merah saat melihat Sai berdiri tepat disampingnya tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"I-iya a-ada apa Sai-san?" Ino mengernyitkan dahi mendapati adiknya berbicara tergagap dengan pemuda berkulit pucat di depannya. _'Sakura kenapa? Kenapa pipinya memerah seperti itu? Jangan-jangan...'_ Ino mengulum senyum simpul.

"Kau tidak ke kantin?" Tiba-tiba Sai duduk disampingnya, membuat Sakura mati-matian menahan napasnya dan detakan jantung yang menggila. 'Oh God, Save Me' batinnya memelas. Melihat cara tersenyum Sai yang jarang-jarang terlihat itu selalu berhasil membuat seluruh wajahnya merona hanya dalam hitungan detik. Sungguh gila. Beginikah reaksi orang yang sedang jatuh cinta?

"A-ah, i-itu... Aku tidak kesana. A-aku bawa-"

"Sepertinya ini enak" Sai memotong perkataan Sakura dan langsung memasukkan sepotog daging ke mulutnya. Mengunyahnya pelan, menikmati sensasi rasa gurih, lembut Dan nikmat dilidahnya. Sai berani bersumpah kalau masakan ini sangat enak. "Great!, enak sekali. Siapa yang memasaknya?" Sai menoleh Dan mendapati Sakura menunduk malu.

"Tentu saja adikku" Ino berkata lantang membuat Sai sedikit tersedak daging di tenggorokannya.

"Benarkah?" Sai bertanya Dan dijawab anggukan mantap dari Ino. "Oh ya Ino, jarang sekali melihatmu disini?" Oh-sungguh, ini baru pertama kali Ino berbicara dengan Sai secara langsung. Sebetulnya mereka mengenal satu sama lain karena pesta keluarga, selebihnya mereka hanya melemparkan senyum atau membugkuk saja. Dan ini pertama kalinya Ino mendengar suara Sai. Sai tidak sedingin kelihatannya, buktinya saja ia dekat dan tampak akrab dengan adiknya.

"Oh, itu karena aku biasa ke kantin bersama teman-teman. Sai mengangguk-angguk paham Dan kembali memakan bekal Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura? Oh ayolah, rasa laparnya benar-benar hilang oleh kehadiran Sai. Dia memilih memandang Sai daripada memakan bekalnya.

"-ra? Sakura-san?! Suara lembut Sai membuat Sakura tersentak. Ia tersenyum bodoh dan beralih menatap Ino untuk meminta bantuan. Ino hanya menyeringai kemudian ikut memakan bekal Sakura, mengabaikan tatapan konyol Sakura barusan. " kau melamun?" Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Kau tak mau makan?" Sakura lagi-lagi menggeleng.

"Untuk kalian berdua saja" jawabnya malu-malu.

"Uwaahh-kau memang adikku yang paling manis Saki" Ino meraih pipi Sakura dam mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir tipis adiknya. Sakura membulatkan matanya selebar-lebarnya. Nee-chan nya memang sering melakukan tindakan konyol itu. Tapi-ada Sai disini! SAI?! Bagaimana kalau pemuda itu menganggap mereka-

"Eum, kalian berdua sister complex?" Sai bertanya ragu.

"Tidak! Ti-tidak, Sai. A-aku-"

"Absolutely no, Sai. Kami sering melakukannya. Itu hanya kebiasaan kami sejak kecil" Ino berujar sabtai. Setidaknya Sakura bisa bernafas lega sekarang. "Lagipula Sakura mempunyai seseorang yang disukai-" Mata Sakura membulat. Apakah nee-chan nya tahu sesuatu"

"Benarkah? Siapa?" Sai tampak antusias membuat Sakura menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia menatap kakak nya dengan pandangan memelas sementara Ino menyeringai menanggapinya.

"Just ask her, Sai" kali ini Sai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura. Berharap gadis itu membocorkan sedikit rahasianya. Sakura menetralkan deru nafasnya Dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"That's secret" ia menjulurkan lidahnya membuat Sai mendesah kecewa.

* * *

 **CONFESSION-SasuSaku-**

"Sakura! Sakura-chan" Sakura terhenti melangkah dan berbalik. Matanya membuat namun bibirnya langsung menyunggingkan senyuman lebar saat melihat teman lamanya kini berlari berlari dan melambai kearahnya.

"Naruto" ia berteriak dan berlari menuju teman lamanya itu. Ia abaikan saja pandangan aneh siswa siswi lain yang ditujukan padanya. Ia terlalu senang melihat Naruto, sahabat kecilnya tengah berada di hadapannya. Mereka saling memeluk satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya Naruto memberikan kecupan kecil di pipi Sakura. Membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan meninju ringan lengan Naruto.

"Sejak kapan kau kembali ke jepang? Dan-bagaimana bisa kau bersekolah disini?" Sakura bertanya tidak sabaran. Terlalu banyak hal yang membuatnya penasaran pada sosok pemuda berkulit tan ini.

"Well, kau tahu kalau Korea itu membosankan bagiku. Maka dari itu aku kembali ke jepang lagi. Dan-ini hari pertama ku masuk. Ah, aku senang bisa menemukanmu" Terserah alasan apapun yang diberikan Naruto, takkan bisa mengubah perasaan senang Sakura sekarang. Ia memeluk Naruto lagi dan menghirup aroma mint pada tubuh Naruto sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Aku merindukanmu" ujarnya manja. Sakura benar-benar bersikap manja pada sahabtnya ini. "Naruto, aku benar-benar merindukanmu" rengeknya lagi. Naruto terkekeh kecil dan mengusap rambut belakang Sakura sayang.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu"

Tanpa disadari keduanya, seorang gadis bermata violet, Hinata memperhatikan keduanya dalam diam. Hinata menghela nafas dan pergi.

 _'Rupanya Sakura mempunyai hubungan dengan Naruto. Ah, bodohnya aku. Tentu saja Naruto memiliki kekasih , dia kan tampan. Hhh-'_ Hinata menghela nafas lagi, entah beberapa kalinya.

"Baby" Sasuke berada di ujung koridor melambai kearahnya. Bibirnya dipaksa mengulum senyum saat Sasuke berlari kearahnya Dan langsung merangkul pundaknya posessif. Beberapa cerita konyol yang Sasuke lontarkan tidak masuk ke dalam otaknya karena ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan hubungan Sakura dengan Naruto.

"Aku pulang..." Sakura mengucapkan salam namun alisnya bertaut karena tidak ada maid atau Ino yang menyambutnya. Ia pun bergegas menaiki tangga. Namun baru melangkah ia berjalan, samar-samar ia mendengar percakapan beberapa orang dari ruang kerja ayahnya. Namun yang paling membuatnya penasaran adalah suara Ino. Kenapa keluarga nya membicarakan seauatu tanpanya? Apa dia sudah tidak dianggap? Perlahan tapi pasti ia megendap ke arahnya pintu ruang kerja ayahnya. Ia mampu mendengar karena pintunya sedikit terbuka.

"Aku tidak mau tou-san. Aku masih sekolah. Aku bahkan belum kuliah" suara Ino meninggi. Sakura dapat melihat ayahnya memijat pelipisnya sedangkan ibunya mengusap pundak Ino. _'Apa yang dilakukan mereka?'_

"Tapi Ino-chan, kita harus melakukannya ini. Perusahaan kita terancam bangkrut"

"Tapi kenapa aku? Kenapa perusahaan menjadi alasan kalian untuk menjodohkanku dengan anak perusahaan itu hah?!" Sakura mengernyit _'perjodohan?'_

"Ino, tou-san tidak punya pilihan selain mengiyakannya" Ino tampak gusar _. 'Perjodohan apa? Nee-chan akan dinikahkan dengan seseorang?'_

"Kenapa bukan Sakura? Bukankah kalau Sakura yang melakukannya masa depannya akan lebih baik?" Suara Ino mulai memelan. Sakura tersentak dibalik pintu.

"Tidak bisa Ino-chan. Anak keluarga Shimura itu sangat terhormat, Dan kita harus memberikan yang sepadan untuk anak mereka. Kau pintar dan mengagumkan, mereka akan lebih menyukaimu. Mereka pasti juga menginginkan menantu yang bisa diandalkan Ini" kali ini suara ibu mereka mengucapkan dengan nada pelan dan lembut.

"Tapi bukankah aku dan Sakura sama saja? Apa bedanya? Sakura juga bisa diandalkan dalam hal tertentu" Okay, Sakura benar-benar bingung. Dia sedikit tidak suka akan usulan nee-chan nya. Kenapa jadi dia ikut-ikut urusan perusahaan? Bukankah selama ini dia tidak dianggap?

"Apa yang bisa diandalkan dari Sakura itu hah?!" Hati Sakura mencelos mendengar penuturan kasar ayahnya. Jadi benar ia tidak dianggap selama ini. "Apa kau mau mempermalukan keluarga kita? Sakura itu hanya bisa menyusahkan keluarga. Bagaimana jika nanti dia malah menghancurkan semuanya? Mau ditaruh dimana muka tou-san?" Dada Sakura berdenyut sakit. Ia mencengkram kuat-kuat dadanya, seolah dengan begitu, rasa sakitnya dapat berkurang, perkataan ayahnya telak membuat hatinya perih.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintai Shimura Sai tou-san! Sakura lah yang mencintai nya!" Deg. 'Shimura Sai' jadi nee-chan nya akan dinikahkan dengan Sai? Nafas Sakura Benar-benar terhenti di tenggorokan. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa yang mereka bicarakan adalah Shimura Sai, orang yang diam-diam ia sukai selama ini. Tuhan benar-benar sayang padanya sampai-sampai Sakura harus kehilangan orang yang dicintainya.

"Ini bukan masalah cinta Ino! Kau akan menyukainya kelak!" Nafas Ino memburu. Baru kali ini ia merasa kecewa pada orang tuanya. Mengapa mereka tidak pernah menoleh kearah adiknya sekali saja? Kenapa Sakura seolah-olah tidak ada?

"Tou-san, aku menyayangi Sakura dan aku tidak bisa menyakitinya" Ino berujar lirih.

"Ia akan mengerti sayang" ibunya mengeluarkan surai Ino dan memeluk pundaknya. Menenangkan Ino yang sepertinya sudah ingin menangis.

"Aku akan memikirkannya tou-san"

"Tou-san harap kau tidak mengecewakan tou-san untuk pertama kalinya" Ino berbalik Dan beranjak pergi. Saat ia menbuka knop pintu ruang kerja ayahnya, matanya membulat saat mendapati Sakura tengah berdiri disana.

"Sak-sakura?" Ayah maupun ibunya didalam tampak terkejut. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dan tersenyum kecut.

"Maaf telah lancang mendengar percakapan kalian" Sakura membugkuk ke arah orang tuanya. Ia kemudian tersenyum pada Ino dan berkata "Aku tidak apa-apa nee-chan. Siapa bilang aku menyukai Sai. Aku tidak pernah menyukainya" tutur Sakura lembut.

"Ta-tapi kata Hinata"

"Hinata itu memang suka berlebihan. Aku Dan Sai hanya berteman baik. Dia terlalu cepat menyimpulkan bahwa aku menyukai Sai" Sakura berusaha menahan gejolak dihatinya.

"See? Sakura tidak menyukainya. Kau akan tetap dijodohkan Ino!" Lagi-lagi Sakura tersenyum kecut. Bahkan ayahnya tak pernah peka membaca sorot matanya. Tah tahukah bahwa Sakura tengah menangis dalam hati?.

Sakura meraih tangan Ino Dan menggenggam lembut keduanya. Ia berusaha utuk tetap tenang, meyakinkan kakaknya bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Nee-chan. Kau adalah yang terbaik. Aku yakin Sai akan memilihmu ketimbang aku. Dia lelaki yang baik. Sudah sepantasnya dia mendapatkan yang terbaik. Aku menyayangimu nee-chan" mata Ino memanas Dan menjatuhkan liquid demi liquid dipipi putihnya. Ia tersenyum dan meraih tubuh mungil adiknya untuk dipeluknya.

"Aku juga menyayangimu Saki. Sangat menyayangimu" Sakura mengusap punggung kakaknya dengan lembut.

"Kau harus berjanji untuk mencintai Sai kelak. Aku tidak mau nee-chan menyakitinya karena ia adalah teman baikku. Aku juga takkan membiarkan ia menyakiti nee-chan" Ino mengeratkan pelukannya Dan semakin sesugukkan. Ino adalah harta paling berharga bagi Sakura, ia akan bahagia untuk kakaknya.

* * *

 **CONFESSION-SasuSaku-**

"Jadi kau benar-benar akan dijodohkan dengan Ino?" Sai mengalihkan pandangannya ke pemuda tinggi yang tengah duduk bersila didepannya itu Sasuke menatapnya penuh harap, membuat Sai menahan gejolak tawa di perutnya.

"Sudah aku bilang, ia sendiri yang akan menyayangimu bukan?" Sai menyeringai Dan Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Tapi ini terlalu cepat Sai, kalian kan masih sama-sama sekolah"

"Aku tak mungkin menunggu terlalu lama, Sasuke. Aku tak bisa membiarkan ia bersama orang lain. Dan aku perlu waktu untuk membuatnya menyukaimu" Sasuke mencibir namun mengangguk patuh. "Aku juga tidak menyangka ini begitu cepat, tapi lebih cepat lebih baik kan?" Sai merebahkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Kau memang licik Sai" Sai terkekeh pelan.

"Kau juga sama liciknya denganku. Berkencan dengan Hinata hanya modus untuk mendekati Sakura kan?" Mata Sasuke membulat. "Berlagak seolah membencinya dan membullynya setiap hari. Hhh-aku tidak bodoh untuk membaca jalan pikirmu, Uchiha" Sasuke memukul kepalanya pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya.

"Cih, kau pikir aku menyukainya?" Sai mengangguk polos. "Tak mungkin Dan tak akan pernah terjadi. Aku tak menyukai perempuan sok kuat sepertinya. Pasti akan sangat membosankan nantinya!" Sai hanya mencibir.

 _'Menyukainya? Yang benar-benar saja. Hhh- Hinata bahkan beratus kali lebih menarik darinya'_

Ino berjalan gontai kekamarnya. Sesekali ia menghembuskan nafas. Ino dan Sakura sudah 17 tahun bersama. Ia tahu benar kapan adiknya itu menyembunyikan tangisnya. _'Ck, dasar pembohog. Kau tidak bisa membohogiku Saki'_

Saat sampai didepan kamar adiknya, ia menimbang nimbang apakah ia harus masuk atau tidak. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara isakan kecil tertahan disana. Sakura pasti menangis, itukan pikirnya.

Ino mengelus partitur ukiran nama Sakura dipintu bercat putih itu. Ia menghela nafas lagi, entah keberapa kalinya. Kenapa ia tidak bisa melakukannya apapun? Haruskah ia kabur saat pernikahannya kelak?

"Gomen ne Saki .Maafkan nee-san tidak bisa melakukannya apapun untukmu" ujarnya lirih. Ia kembali melangkah, mengurungkan niatnya untuk memasukkan kamar adiknya. Lamunannya buyar ketika melihat layar handphonenya menyala. Panggilam masuk. Nomor asing, namun ia tetap menekan tombol hijau untuk menerimanya.

'Moshi-moshi' sahut Ino malas.

'Kau sudah mendengar nya dari orang tuamu?'

'Siapa ka- Sai?' Ino bangkrut dan membulatkan matanya.

'Heum' Sai bergumam pelan. Kenapa tiba-tiba Ino benci mendengar suara Sai.

'Mau apa kau' Ino berkata ketus. Membuat Sai mengernyitkan dahi heran. Apa sebegitu tidak sukanya Ino pada perjodohan itu?

'Aku hanya ingin menelphonemu, mengapa kau ketus seperti itu?' Ino tersenyum meremehkan

'Lalu apa masalahmu!' Sungguh Sai tidak mengerti kenapa Ino berbicara ketus dan digin padanya.

'Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena itu aku, bukan presdir genit yang menginginkan istri kedua' Sai mebcoba mencairkan suasana.

'Tapi aku tidak mencintai mu Sai' suara Ino melirih. Sai sempat tersentak namun ia tersenyum maklum.

'Apa kau memiliki seseorang yang kau cintai?' Ino menggeleng walaupun Sai tak melihat nya.

'Tidak' senyum Sai semakin lebar.

'Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang membuatmu mencintaiku'

* * *

"TBC"

* * *

Hehe.. Kembali lagi. Ini emang ff remake, dari ff tetangga. tpi udh izin kok^^

Buat Arashasha : Ino gak berdarah jepang-korea kok. Ini kesalahan teknis dari author. Mungkin karena Author suka baca ff jepang dan korea jadi author lupa hehe^^

Thanks buat yang udah review.

Mind to review ?


	3. Chapter 3

Title : CONFESSION

By : Scarlet.44

Pair : SasuSaku, other pair

Warning : OOC, typo, etc

.

.

.

.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3

"Hinata, kau mau makan bersamaku dan nee-chan?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada lirih, seoah takut Hinata menolak ajakannya, terlebih beberapa hari ini ia sering bersama Sasuke. Sedikit banyak Sakura merasa menjadi pengganggu. Hinata terlihat mengetuk-ketuk jarinya di dagu kemudian mengangguk mantap. "Baiklah, ayo" baru saja Sakura membalikkan badan, ia dihadang sosok tinggi Sasuke yang memandang remeh padanya.

"Kau mau mengajak Hinata kemana?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah sangat datar. Sakura membuang nafas pelan. Berusaha tenang agar emosinya tidak meledak. Ia tahu, Sasuke datang untuk membuatnya kesal saja. Sasuke mengambil tangan kanan Hinata sehingga tubuh mungilnya berada didekapannya. "Sudah kubilang bukan, kalau waktu istirahat adalah waktuku bersama Hinata" Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Sekarang pergilah dan jangan ganggu kami!" Sakura menghela nafas lalu berbalik pergi.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan? Kasihan kan Sakura!" Hinata melepaskan dekapannya dari Sasuke Dan menatap punggung Sakura yang baru saja menghilang.

"Sudahlah-biarkan saja baby"

Sakura melangkahkan kalinya dengan cepat ke taman sambil mencengkram kuat kotak bekalnya. Apa salahnya kepada Sasuke?. Kenapa ia senang sekali membullynya. Sekarang ia berhasil menjauhkannya dengan Hinata. Apa Sasuke suka sekali membuatnya menderita. Selalu seperti ini, setiap Sasuke membullynya-secara langsung atau tidak langsung matanya memanas, sekolah ada seauatu yang mendesak keluar. Namun ia selalu menahannya walaupun dadanya sesak seperti tidak ada oksigen disekitarnya.

"Sakura" satu tepukan dipundaknya berhasil menyadarkan Sakura. Ia berbalik Dan mendapati Naruto tengah tersenyum padanya. Ia meneguk salivanya Dan memaksakan senyumnya, Naruto tidak menyadari raut sedih Sakura. "Kau mau kemana?" Sakura menenteng bekalnya didepan wajah Naruto.

"Makan Siang bersama Ino nee-chan?" Sakura tersenyum lagi. Naruto mengernyitkan dahi kemudian menyeringai Dan menyeret tangan mungil Sakura untuk mengikutinya. "Na-Naruto! Hei, kita mau kemana?" Naruto terhenti sebentar Dan memandang Sakura dengan raut wajah tak tergambarkan.

"Aku juga lapar baby, aku ingin ikut makan bersamaku Dan Ino nee-chan" Naruto merengek manja membuat Sakura sweetdrop. Aneh juga melihat Uzumaki Naruto yang biasa dingin pada orang lain kini merengek padanya. Sakura berbalik menggenggam tangan Naruto Dan menyeret nya menuju taman. Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Naruto Dan berlari kecil menuju arah Ino. Ino melambai antusias. Naruto yang berada dibelakang Sakura hanya terkekeh Dan mengikuti setiap pergerakan Sakura.

"Nee-chan sudah menunggu lama?" Sakura bertanya khawatir Dan Ino hanya mengusak surai rambut Sakura.

"Tidak kok". Mata Ino beralih menatap Naruto. " Naruto, kau berlum bercerita apa apa, sini-sini" Ino menepuk akar pohon oak disebelahnya. Naruto duduk disebelahnya Ino. Mereka pun memulai acara makan siang mereka diselingi tawa karena mengingat masa kecil mereka yang konyol. Suasananya terasa hangat Dan akan membuat siapapun iri melihat mereka. Tanpa disadari, Hinata menatap nanar ke arah mereka, ia Dan Naruto bahkan belum bertegur sapa, tapi sudah mendapat kenyataan bahwa Naruto dekat dengan Sakura.

"Baby, kenapa kau sering melamun akhir-akhir ini?" Hinata hanya menggeleng kan kepalanya dan bersandar di bahu Sasuke mencari kenyamanan. Entah kenapa, jantungnya berdenyut nyeri melihat keakraban Naruto dengan Sakura _. 'Oh-ayolah Hinata. Kau baru sekali bertemu dengan Naruto, tapi kenapa perasaanmu seperti ini? Ada apa denganmu?'_

* * *

 **CONFESSION-SasuSaku-**

"Panggilkan Sakura, keluarga Shimura sudah datang" mendengar penuturan ibunya membuat Ini menghela nafas kasar Dan berbalik menuju kamar adiknya. Ia memandang pintu itu ragu. Haruskah ia memanggil adiknya?. Akhirnya dengan mantap ia mengetuk pintu itu.

Tokkk

Tokkk

Cklek-

"Ah nee-chan, apa keluarga Shimura sudah datang?" Mata Ino membulat, tangannya masih bertengger diudara sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk. Bagaimana tidak kaget? Orang yang beberapa hari lalu murung sekarang gembira, ceria. "Ah, aku sudah siap. Sekarang ayo turun" Sakura menggeser tubuhnya Dan meraih tangan Ino, menariknya kebawah. _'Drama apa lagi yang kau mainkan Sakura?'_ Batin Ino. Ino tersenyum miris. Tidak mungkin adiknya tidak apa-apa. Melihat pundah ringkih itu, pasti banyak beban yang dipikulnya sendiri.

Diacara makan malam nampaknya kedua pihak tengah membahas pernikahannya Ino dan Sai. Ino berkali-kali mendengus kesal sedangkan, disampingnya Sakura terus menggenggam tangan Ino dan menggeleng pelan, seolah meminta Ino untuk menjaga kesopanannya di depannya keluarga Shimura. Ino hanya menatap Sai kesal, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum tipis. Sebenarnya jauh dilubuk hatinya paling dalam, ia merasa adanya kehangatan. Namun itu tertutup kekesalan tak beralasan pada Sai.

"Ah~ Ino-chan sangat cantik, mereka berdua pasti cocok" mendengar pujian nyonya Shimura, Ino hanya tersenyum simpul. "Oh ya, Ino juga termasuk siswi berprestasi disekolahnya kan?" Dan tawa kecil mengiringi pembicaraan mereka.

"Iya benar, dibandingkan dengan adiknya yang bandel itu, Ino jauh lebih pintar Dan cantik. Sakura kadang masih manja, maka dari itu kami rasa Ino lah yang lebih cocok dengan Sai yang juga luar biasa. Bukankah begitu?"

"Ah, kau berlebihan nyonya Haruno" dan mereka kembali tertawa, kecuali Sai,Ino,dan Sakura tetunya. Sakura yang mendengar perkataan ibunya hanya menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan Ino sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ingin rasanya Ino membawa Sakura pergi sari percakapan memuakkan ini. Sai yang melihat gelagat Ino akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengajak Ino keluar.

"Maaf, bolehkah aku dan Ino keluar sebentar? Mungkin ada yang harus kami bicarakan."

"Ah, tentu saja Sai, kau boleh mengajak Ino keluar" Sai hanya tersenyum tipis, ia melihat Ino masih ragu tapi kemudian Ino membugkuk pada keluarga Shimura Dan mengikuti Sai keluar.

"Bukankah mereka sangat cocok?" Semuanya mengangguk kecuali Sakura. Sebenarnya dari tadi Sakura tidak berselera. Entah kenapa kepalanya agak sedikit sakit.

"Kaa-kaa-san, a-aku izin ke kamar, kepalanya ku sedikit sakit" baru saja Sakura berdiri, ayahnya langsung menatapnya tajam.

"Sakura! Kau tidak sopan, kau meninggalkan makan malam sedangkan ada keluarga Shimura disini" perkataan ayahnya membuat kepalanya semakin sakit-terutama hatinya.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa tuan Haruno. Sakura, kenapa kau pucat? Apa kau sakit heum?" Nyonya Shimura bertanya dengan nada khawatir dan itu membuat Sakura tersenyum kecil. Ia membugkuk dan akhirnya berjalan tertatih ke kamarnya.

Cklekk-

-dan saat ia menbuka pintunya, tubuhnya ambruk dengan mata terpejam. Ia pingsan.

Ditempat lain- tempatnya di taman belakang rumah Ino, Ino sedang memandang kearah langit dengan raut wajah sedih, sedangkan Sai tengah berpikir apa yang dipikirkan Ino? Apa ia sedang memikirkan hal berat?

"Kau baik?" Tanya Sai dengan raut wajah khawatir. Ino memandang Sai sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

"Aku baik"

"Apa kau ada masalah?"

"Banyak" Sai mengernyitkan dahinya

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku" Ino menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil, walaupun hanya senyuman kecil, itu mampu membuat hati Sai menghangat.

"Jadi kau mau membicarakan apa?" Tanya Ino dingin.

"Bukan hal yang penting" Sai menghembuskan nafas nya. "Aku hanya heran, kenapa kau tidak menyukai ku? Apa karena perjodohan ini?"

"Kau sudah tahu kan? Kenapa bertanya? Sai menghela nafas-lagi. Ia memandang sendu kearah Ino. "Ada yang membuatku ragu untuk mencintaimu" aku Ino. Sai hanya tersenyum simpul, Ia meraih tangan Ino sambil berkata "aku akan menghapus keraguan itu dari hatimu, jadi percayalah padaku"

Ino tersenyum tulus, untuk pertama kalinya.

* * *

 **CONFESSION-SasuSaku-**

"Sakura-hiks" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Suara isakan tangis kecil membangunkannya dari tidur mendadaknya. Ia menoleh kekiri Dan menemukan Ino tengah menangis sambil mengusap rambutnya. Melihat Sakura sudah menbuka mata, Ino langsung memeluknya. "Go-gomen Sa-Saki. Go-gomen" Sakura mengangkat tangannya Dan mengelus pundak Ino sayang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa nee-chan. Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Ini pasti gara-gara makan malam kemarin kan?" Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak nee-chan, tenang saja" Sakura mendudukan dirinya Dan mengelus pundak Ino. "Aku hanya terlalu lelah"

"Astaga Sakura, kau sudah sadar? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Nyonya Haruno baru saja masuk langsung mengusap surai Sakura. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Sakura hanya menggeleng Dan memaksakan senyumnya. "Kalau begitu tou-san dan kaa-san akan pergi sebentar, kau tidak apa kan kalau ditinggal sendiri?" Sakura memandang kaa-san nya bingung. "Ino juga akan ikut kesana, Sai juga ada disana. Para maid akan menjagamu. Ayo Ino"

"Kaa-san, Sakura sedang sakit. Kita harus menjaganya"

"Sakura akan baik-baik saja. Sakura hanya kelelahan, benarkah honey?" Nyonya Haruno bertanya seolah mendesaknya. Sakura hanya mengangguk Dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ino sendiri menatap adiknya nanar. Ia tahu Sakura menahan tangisnya lagi. Pasti sakit rasanya.

"Tidak kaa-san, aku akan-"

"Tidak Ino, ini mendesak, kita tidak boleh mengecewakan keluarga Shimura yang telah membantu kita. Ibunya langsung menyeret Ino keluar dari kamar Sakura Dan bunyi _'brakk'_ menandakan mereka sudah pergi. Sakura memeluk kedua lututnya dan menangis sendirian, entah sudah beberapa kalinya.

* * *

 **CONFESSION-SasuSaku-**

"Hhh-" Hinata menghela nafas kesal, Sakura terkikik kecil melihat nya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke" gadis bermata violet itu menghela nafas lagi. "Dia jarang menghubungiku Dan juga- akhir-akhir ini ia sering terlihat bersama senpai berambut merah, apa kau kenal?" Sakura mengedikkan bahunya. Hinata kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya dilipatan tangan. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pekikan kecil, tak urung membuat Sakura Dan Hinata mengikuti arah pandang siswi yang ternyata bertumpu pada sosok tampan yang celingukan di depannya pintu kelas mereka. Sakura tersenyum simpul Dan akhirnya melambai pada sosok itu.

"Naruto" yang dipanggil menoleh Dan tersenyum tampan. Ia bergegas menuju meja Sakura. Mengabaikan decakan kagum murid-murid disana. Sakura memang duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata, namun Naruto memilih duduk disebelah Hinata, membuat pipi gadis bermata violet itu memerah- entah kenapa. Untung saja tidak ada yang sadar.

"Kau Hinata kan?" Hinata mengangguk pelan

"Loh? Kalian saling kenal?" Heran Sakura.

"Dia itu adik manis yang kuceritakan waktu itu" blushh~ wajah Hinata memerah. Dia memang benci dikatai anak-anak, tapi entah kenapa kalau Naruto yang mengatakan reaksinya seperti ini. Semua terasa tiba-tiba Dan aneh. Akhirnya, beberapa menit mereka habiskan dengan percakapan kecil, sesekali Naruto menggoda Hinata Dan Sakura terpingkal karenanya.

"Aku ke toilet dulu" Sakura berkata di sela-sela percakapan mereka. Naruto Dan Hinata mengangguk bersamaan. "Kalian kompak hhihi-" setelah itu Sakura langsung berlari sebelum sebuah sepatu mendarat dikepalanya. Calon pelakunya? Tentu saja Hinata dengan wajah kembali memerah entah karena marah atau-hhohoho.

Dilorong kelas, Sakura sesekali tersenyum mengingat tingkah Hinata Dan Naruto dikelas tadi. Dia tidak menyangka kalau mereka akan akrab begitu cepat. Pasalnya, Hinata itu pendiam Dan sedikit pemalu. Tapi mengingat reaksinya Hinata saat Naruto menggoda nya, ia merasa kalau Hinata jatuh cinta pada Naruto, tapi tidak mungkin , kan Hinata memiliki-

"Astaga!"

-Sasuke.

Mata Sakura membulat. Baru saja ia masuk, ia disuguhkan sepasang orang yang tengah berciuman panas di depan pintu salah satu bilik toilet. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, disini sudah sering terjadi hal seperti itu. Tapi pelakunyalah yang menjadi titik termasalahan. Pemuda yang tengah memeluk pinggang wanita itu-Uchiha Sasuke kan? Sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran Sakura, karena mereka masih sama-sama memagut lidah. Sakura meneguk paksa liurnya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba terasa berhenti ditenggorokan. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia menekan nomor Hinata. Dia tak bisa membiarkan ini. Sasuke akan semakin menyakiti Hinata jika Sakura diam saja.

"Ke toilet sekarang" Sakura berbisik pelan.

 _2 minutes later..._

 _Brakk_

"Sak-ada ap-Sasuke?!" Sasuke langsung saja mendorong tubuh gadis didepannya dengan sekali hentakan. Matanya langsung melebar saat melihat Hinata tengah menatapnya dengan wajah yang tidak bisa digambarkan lagi. Antara sedih, kecewa,marah-semua rasa yang membuat dada Hinata seperti tertekan beban berat. Gadis yang dicium Sasuke tadi langsung bergerak pergi. Sakura sendiri yang berada dibelakan Hinata menatap was-was mereka berdua secara bergantian. "A-aku tidak menyangka kau-hiks. Kau menghianatiku Sasuke-kun-hiks" wajah Hinata mulai basah.

"Hinata ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat. Kami tadi hanya-"

"HANYA APA?!" Kau-hiks membohongiku Sasuke. Kau berbohong padaku! Hiks" Sasuke baru saja ingin menyentuh pundak Hinata, namun Hinata langsung berbalik dan berlari pergi. Sakura sempat melihat Naruto -yang baru saja menyusul mereka- langsung membawa Hinata pergi. Entah kemana asalkan perasaan Hinata bisa tenang. Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan mencengkram pundak gadis itu hingga ia meringis kesakitan.

"Pasti ini gara-gara kau, Haruno Sakura" Sakura tersenyum remeh.

"Seharusnya kau menyadari kesalahanmu Uchiha-san. Kenapa kau menyalahkanku atas kejadian ini? Ini adalah resikomu menjadi seorang pembohong! Jangan menyalahkan kesalahan orang lain atas kesalahan yang kau perbuat!" Sakura melepas paksa cengkraman Sasuke dan menghempaskan yangan yang lebih besar itu. Ia berbalik dan ingin pergi. Namun baru dua langkah, ia menoleh pada Sasuke, "Jauhi Hinata, kau hanya akan menyakitinya" Dan Sakura benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Sasuke dengan rahang mengeras. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Brengsek! Akan kubuat kau menjauh dari Hinata, Haruno Sakura"

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Naruto bertanya dengan hati-hati. Melihat Hinata sesugukkan tak urung membuat hatinya ikut perih. Walau Naruto tak melihat kejadian tadi secara keseluruhan, tapi dia bisa menangkap 'inti' dari pertengkaran di toilet tadi. Kekasih Hinata –yang dia tak tahu siapa namanya, telah berselingkuh bahkan berciuman didepannya. Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dirinya ada diposisi Hinata. Pati dia sudah mencakar atau kurang lebih memukul kekasihnya. Heum-mungkin.

"A-aku-hhh, aku baik-baik saja Naruto" Hinata mencoba tersenyum, walau harus ia akui itu terasa sangat sulit dan Naruto yang melihatnya merasa kalau senyuman itu sangatlah aneh. "Terima kasih sudah meminjamkan bahumu"

"Oh-no problem" Naruto tersenyum tampan. Membuat hati Hinata sedikit menghangat karenanya.

"Ehh- ngomong-ngomong Sakura dimana?" Hinata celingukan dan beberapa detik setelahnya Naruto melakukan hal yang sama.

"Entahlah-" Naruto mengedikkan bahu lalu menatap Hinata lagi. "Aku rasa dia tadi tidak mengikuti kita, mungkin dia langsung kekelas" Tentu saja, jam pelajaran sudah dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu. Sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata berasa ditaman sekolah sekarang. Tidak mungkinkan Naruto membawa Hinata kembali kekelas? Apa kata teman-teman sekelas Hinata nanti? Bisa-bisa Naruto dikira meng'apa-apa'kan Hinata.

Di dalam kelas, Sakura bergera-gerak gelisah dibangkunya. Pelajaran yang disampaikan guru benar-benar tak ada yang masuk ke dalam otaknya. Dia celingukan kesana kemari, mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hinata. _'Semoga Naruto bisa menjaganya'._ Dia tadi tidak tahu kemana Naruto membawa Hinata pergi dan sialnya saat dia kembali ke kelas tadi, Jiraya-sensei sudah memasuki kelas. Kalau saja ia tidak bilang dari toilet, mungkin ia tidak diizinkan masuk. Dan lihat-bangku Sasuke kosong, dia taku kalau Sasuke mencari Hinata dan menimbulkan masalah lagi. Sakura benar-benar terjebak dalam situasi sulit sekarang.

"Baby!" Hinata benar-benar mengumpat dalam hati saat mendengar suara bariton dari arah belakangnya, sudah dapat dipastikan kalau Sasuke menemukannya sekarang. Pemuda itu langsung menarik lengan Hinata dan membalikan badannya. Hinata menggigit bibir saat merasakan kuku Sasuke menusuk kedua lengannya. "Aku mohon dengarkan aku, Hinata"

"Pergilah Sasuke. Aku tak mau bertemu denganmu lagi" tegas Hinata.

"Tidak-kau salah paham Hinata"

"Aku melihatnya Sasuke! Berhenti berbohong padaku"

"AKU TIDAK BOHONG"

"AKH" Hinata meringis, lengannya benar-benar sakit. Perlakuan Sasuke sungguh kasar.

"Hei, kau menyakitinya, Sasuke-san" Naruto yang hanya diam sedari tadi akhirnya menengahi. Sasuke berpaling. Ia menatap Naruto seolag Naruto ialah virus pengganggu.

"Kau siapa? Kau tidak usah ikut campur urusanku" entah mengapa Naruto menjadi sebal pada pemuda jangkung itu. Apa ia tidak bisa melihat perilaku kasarnya itu menyakiti Hinata? Naruto bergerak maju dan menyentuh lengan Hinata.

"Kasihan Hinata, dia kesakitan"

 _Bukk_

Naruto tersungkur kebelakang saat satu bogeman dari Sasuke mendarat dipipinya. Sasuke yang sedang emosi mulai mendekati Naruto dan mencengkram erat kerah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto meringis pelan, memegangi sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Bukannya Naruto lemah dan tak bisa membalas, hanya saja ia tak mau berkelahi dengan orang yang sedang emosi. Itu bukan ide yang baik. Dan hanya membuat urusan tambah runyam nantinya.

"Dasar brengsek-"

"Hentikan Sasuke!" Hinata berteriak, menghentikan pergerakan tangan Sasuke yang telah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul Naruto lagi. "Jangan sakiti dia! Naruto tidak tahu apa-apa. Kalau kau memang ingin menjelaskannya, aku akan mengikutimu. Jangan mengganggunya!" Sasuke berdecih kasar sebelum akhirnya ia menghempaskan tubuh Naruto ke tanah. Sasuke berdiri dan segera menarik Hinata pergi. Mata violet Hinata kembali berkaca-kaca saat melihat tatapan sendu Naruto padanya. _'Maaf Naruto'_ batinnya.

* * *

 **CONFESSION-SasuSaku-**

 _Brukk_

"Mau apa lagi kau Sasuke?" ketus Sakura. Ia sudah muak dengan semua perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Punggungnya terasa sangat sakit saat Sasuke mendorongnya begitu kuat. Koridor sangat sepi, takkan ada seorang yang tahu jika Sasuke akan membunuhnya sekarang juga, dan sepertinya inilah yang diinginkan Sakura, mati.

"Dengar brengsek! Jangan dekati Hinata lagi, Haruno Sakura. Kau hanya pengganggu!" Sasuke mencengkram erat kearah bajunya. Bahkan Sakura merasakan lehernya sudah akan tercekik oleh kerah bajunya sendiri, apalagi ia harus berjinjit karena Sasuke mengangkat tinggi kerah bajunya. Wajahnya memerah karena lehernya mulai terasa sakit. Namun sebisa mungkin ia tenang, tak mau menunjukkan raut wajah ketakutan pada Sasuke, karena ia tahu Sasuke akan semakin senang melihatnya menderita. Sakura tersenyum meremehkan.

"Aku tak pernah mendekati Hinata, Uchiha-san. Bukankah kau sendiri yang menjauhkannya dariku? Jadi bukan salahku jika Hinata mencariku. Kami sudah menjadi teman bahkan sebelum kau hadir dalam kehidupan kami".

"Ck, sialan. Kau hanya menghalangi hubunganku saja. Berani-beraninya kau mengatakkan padanya kalau aku berselingkuh dengan Shion-senpai hah! Aku tahu, kau kan memberitahunya tadi?!" Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Sakura.

"Hei, aku mengatakan kebenaran tuan Uchiha. Lagi pula dia melihat sendiri bagaimana kauu mencium Shion-uhhuk" Cengkraman Sasuke yang semakin kuat membuat Sakura terbatuk sekarang. Sungguh, ia tercekik.

"Kau pikir siapa kau?!" Sasuke tampak melirik kearah samping dan menyeringai. "Kau sendiri yang akan menyakiti Hinata"

"Kau-mpph" Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke membungkam bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya. Menghisap kuat hingga darah disudut bibir Sakura terasa olehnya. Lidahnya dengan seenaknya memaksa masuk kedalam mulut Sakura. Sakura yang masih Shock hanya bisa mematung tanpa memberi perlawanan. Tangannya masih setia mencengkran kerah Sasuke seolah membuat Sakura lah yang menciumnya. Benar-benar mendukung rencana Sasuke karena-

"Sak-Sakura-" Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga ia tersungkur dilantai. Mata Sakura membulat saat mendapati Hinata memandangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sekarang Sakura tahu, Sasuke sengaja melakukannya karena Hinata ada disana. Yeah, dan Sasuke berhasil menjebaknya.

"Hi-Hinata-chan" Sakura terbata. Ia berjalan bahkan seolah menyeret kakinya menuju arah Hinata. Bulir-bulir bening mulai muncul dipermukaan wajah Hinata. Hinata beringsut mundur saat tangan Sakura akan menggapainya, Sasuke yang masih duduk mengusap bibirnya kasar dan menyeringai.

"Kau lihat sayang? Sakuralah yang berkhianat padamu. Dia mencintaiku. Karena itu dia menjebakku dengan Shion-senpai"

"Tidak Hinata, dia berbohong, aku tidak melakukannya" Mata Sakura memanas. Ia tahu, Hinata tak mungkin akan percaya padanya. Hinata akan membencinya.

"Kau membohongiku Sakura. A-aku tidak menyangka kau membohongiku. Hiks" Hinata berbalik cepat dan berlari pergi, sebelum Sakura mengejarnya.

"Kau kalah Haruno Sakura. Bahkan kau tak bisa menyentuhku seujung kuku pun" Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan. Ia mendorong bahu Sakura dan beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Sakura yang mematung disana, rasanya ia ingin menangis, tapi tak ada satupun air mata yang mampu keluar. Membuat rasa sesak itu kian menguat.

"Hinata-chan" Sakura ambruk. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tak ada isakan yang mampu meringankan bebannya. Dia sangat ingin mati sekarang.

Bel jam akhir pelajaran baru saja berdenting. Sakura terpaksa bolos di jam pelajaran sehabis istirahat tadi karena Sasuke menyeretnya pergi dan tentang masalah dikoridor tadi, ia belum berani berhadapan dengan Hinata. Apa yang harus dilakukannya nanti? Ia yakin Hinata takkan mempercayainya.

"Ck, sial" rutuknya saat sudut bibirnya terasa perih. Ia membuka pintu kelasnya perlahan. Karena bel baru saja berbunyi dan guru baru saja keluar. Ia sangat bersyukur saat para siswa sibuk sengan urusannya masing-masing, sehingga takkan ada yang memperhatikannya. Bukankah sangat memalukan datang dengan wajah babak belur seperti ini?

"Eh? Temari? Kenapa duduk disini?" Sakura bertanya kaget saat melihat Temari yang menempati bangku Hinata.

"Hinata tadi minta tukar tempat duduk. Tak apa-apa kan?" Dada Sakura terasa sesak kembali. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat Hinata duduk bersama Ten-ten. Sakura menghela nafas kemudian duduk di bangkunya.

"Sakura-san, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat dan sudut bibirmu berdarah. Kau baru saja dipukul orang?" Sakura hanya mengulas senyum simpul.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Temari-san, hanya kelelahan. Aku tadi terbentur tembok saat kembali ke kelas, jadinya bibirku berdarah" Temari hanya mengangguk-angguk menanggapinya. Sakura melipat kedua tangannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Apa ia bisa hidup tenang setelah ini? Apa dia harus pergi seperti perkataan Sasuke? Apakah dia kalah kali ini? Entahlah.

Dan Sakura rasa, cinta didunia ini sudah menghilang. Dia hidup bukan dilingkungan orang yang menginginkannya. Dia hidup di lingkungan orang-orang yang membencinya, membuat Sakura berharap Tuhan akan mengambil nyawanya sekarang juga.

 _'Tak ada cnta untukmu, Sakura. Tak ada kasih sayang yang bisa kau dapatkan lagi, Kau tidak diinginkan di dunia ini-"_

* * *

"TBC"

* * *

Hai-haiii! Makasih banget yang sudah review, follow, and favorite, hehe^^ Ini author udah update kilat, mungkin chap selanjutnya gak bisa kilat karena udah mulai masuk sekolah. Tapi nanti tetep diusahaiin^^

Mind to review?^^


	4. Chapter 4

Title : CONFESSION

By : Scarlet.44

Pair : SasuSaku, other pair

Warning : OOC, typo, etc

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Pagi menjelang, dimana Sakura mulai hari ini diharuskan berangkat kesekolah sendiri karena Ino akan berangkat bersama Sai sekarang. Orang tua mereka sedikit pemaksa, seperti apapun Ino menolak, keputusan mereka tetap teguh. Dengan berdalih kebaikan keluarga Shimura, mau tak mau akhirnya Ino terpaksa menurutinya. Sakura sendiri memilih berangkat naik bus daripada diantar supir pribadi mereka. Perdebatan kakaknya dengan ibunya membuat perasaan bersalah muncul dihati kecilnya. Ia tak mau Ino terus-terusan menentang orang tua mereka hanya karena dirinya. Ino adalah anak kebanggaan keluarga, setidaknya ada dia menggantikan posisi mengecewakan Sakura-yang hanya pelengkap keluarga.

Hati Sakura makin dongkol saat memasuki kelasnya. Hinata terihat tengah bercanda bersama teman-temannya yang lain dibangku Ten-ten. Melihat kedatanga Sakura, Ten-ten tersenyum kecil pada Sakura, sedangkan Hinata langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Seolah kehadiran Sakura adalah virus pengganggu. Sakura tersenyum kecut, dia tahu Hinata pasti sangat kecewa atas kejadian kemarin. Dengan langkah ogah-ogahan, Sakura berjalan kearah bangkunya. Ia melirik ke arah Hinata sekilas dan menghela nafas, jelas sekali kalau mata Sakura berpendar sedih. Namun, jika melihat Hinata yang sekarang tersenyum –walaupun bukan dengannya, tak dipungkiri hatinya ikut lega. Bukankah lebih baik melihatnya tersenyum daripada menangis seperti kemarin?

"Sakura!" satu tepukan dipundaknya membuat Sakura mendongak dan mendapati Naruto tengah tersenyum padanya. "Heum-kau tidak bersama denga Hinata lagi?" Sakura melirik kearah bangku Hinata dan mata mereka bertemu untuk beberapa saat sampai Hinata memalingkan wajahnya –lagi. Terlihat jelas kalai gadis bermata violet itu membencinya.

"Dia salah paham padaku" ujarnya lirih.

"Salah paham? Kenapa? Apa-" Naruto mendekat pada Sakura "-karena Uchiha Sasuke itu?" Sakura mengangguk. "Tapi mereka sudah putus bukan?" Kali ini Sakura menggeleng. Ia mengisyaratkan pada Naruto untuk menatap kearah bangku Hinata lagi. Dahi Naruto mengernyit heran saat melihat Sasuke menghampiri Hinata dan memeluknya dari belakang dengan sangat posesif, padahal kemarin jelas-jelas dia melihat Hinata dan Sasuke bertengkar hebat didepannya.

"Mereka bersama lagi" Sakura menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menghela nafas. "Semua ini salahku. Kalau saja aku tak memberitahu Hinata masalah Sasuke dan Shion-senpai., pasti Hinata masih bersamaku sekarang" Naruto ikut menghela nafas dan mengusap rambut belakang Sakura.

"Berapa kali kubilang padamu untuk berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri hah?! Semua ini karena keadaan, bukan murni kesalahanmy Sakura. Lagipula ini terjadi karena Uchiha Sasuke yang brengsek itu. Aku jadi tidak rela kalau Hinata harus bersamanya lagi" Sakura menggeleng pelan, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya. Matanya terlalu enggan untuk melirik keadaan sekitar. Jika Naruto kembali kekelasnya nanti, Sakura harus bagaimana? Ia merasa sendiri sekarang. Seolah mengerti kegalauan sahabatnya, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, dan benar saja, semua teman kelasnya tertilah tak acuh padanya. Ia berpaling lagi dan kini matanya bertemu dengan mata Hinata, beberapa detik dan Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Hinata, Naruto tidak tahu.

' _Sepertinya aku perlu berbicara pada Hinata'_ batinnya.

"Heum-Naruto" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang kini menatapnya ragu. "Maukah kau menemaniku pergi ke suatu tempat sepulang sekolah nanti? Setiap akhir Sabtu, biasanya aku kesana bersama Hinata, tapi-"

"Baiklah" Sakura mendongak dan mengulas senyum simpul.

"Hinata" Naruto menepuk pundak Hinata yang sedang membaca buku ditaman sekolah. Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, tengah mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Beruntung karena Sasuke tak bersama Hinata. Ini akan mempermudah perbincangan mereka tanpa ada pengganggu seperti Sasuke.

"Iya, ada apa Naruto?" Naruto tersenyum dan duduk disamping Hinata.

"Heum –kau ada masalah apa dengan Sakura? Hinata tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya pada Naruto yang menatapnya bingung. Hinata sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa semarah ini pada Sakura, yeah –mengecewakan jika mempunyai sahabat yang menusuk dari belakang seperti itu. Tapi kalau dipikirkan lagi, sepertinya Sakura takkan setega itu untuk menyakiti hatinya. Ia menghela nafas lalu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sendu.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Dia sangat mengecewakanku kemarin"

"Memang apa yang dilakukan Sakura?" kedua tangan Naruto menumpu pada bangku yang didudukunya dan menatap ke dalam mata violet Hinata.

"Kau tahu-" Hinata menghela nafas lagi, rasa kecewa yang sangat tiba-tiba muncul dipermukaan hatinya. Hatinya gelisah, entah karenaapa. " –kemarin dia berciuman dengan Sasuke didepan mataku" Mata Naruto membulat sempurna. "Dan Sakura yang mencium Sasuke. Aku bingung Naruto. Kalau memang Sakura menyukai Sasuke, seharusnya dia jujur saja padaku daripada harus menyakitiku seperti itu, menjebak Sasuke dan Shion senpai, dia melakukan cara yang memalukan dan itu menyakitkan" dahi Naruto berkerut heran.

"Tapi bukankah Sasuke sangat membenci Sakura?" Hinata mengangkat sedikit wajahnya yang mulai memerah menahan tangis. "Jadi, kau percaya begitu saja kalau Sakura yang menjebakmu?"

"Tapi Sakura kan yang menyuruh ke toilet melihat Sasuke dan Shion-senpai berciuman?"

"Lalu –menurutmu itu suatu kesengajaan? Sakura sengaja melakukannya, begitu?" pertanyaan Naruto yang seolah menuntut membuat Hinata semakin tersudut. "Kau berteman dengannya sudah lama, seharusnya kau paham betul sifat Sakura. Dan aku rasa Sakura tidak menyukai Sasuke, yeah –kurasa pandangan mereka penuh kebencian, buka sebaliknya" Hinata tertegun sejenak. Perkataan Naruto ada benarnya juga. Sasuke memang hanya melakukan pembullyan kecil terhadap Sakura, namun kelama-lamaan , bullyan itu menjadi siksaan yang tak bisa dianggap main-main. Perlakuan Sasuke seolah menjadi ajang balas dendam, seolah ia telah mengenal Sakura sejak lama.

Lalu siapa yang harus ia percaya sekarang ini?

"Aku tidak –tahu" lirih Hinata.

"Aku akan menyelidikinya" Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Hinata lembut. "Aku harus tahu apa alasan Sasuke membenci Sakura dan aku akan membuktikannya padamu kalau semua kekecewaan mu itu hanyalah salah paham. Akan kupastikan kalau bukan Sakura yang salah disini" Naruto tersenyum dan Hinata hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Entah kenapa, melihat Naruto yang begitu perhatian pada Sakura membuat rasa sesak tersendiri disudut hatinya.

' _Naruto terlihat begitu bersemangat dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Sakura. Apa benar dia menyukainya_

* * *

CONFESSION-SasuSaku-

Pulang sekolah...

"Ino!"

"Berhenti mengikutiku Sai! Pulanglah sendiri! Kau membuat moodku semakin buruk!" bukannya menghentikan langkahnya, Sai justru menarik tangan Ino hingga gadis itu berbalik.

"Kau kenapa?" Ino mendengus kesal, tak mau menatap mata Sai. "Kau marah karena tadi pagi aku menjemputmu dan membiarkan Sakura berangkat sendiri?" Sai menghela nafas. "Kalau kau mau besok Sakura akan berangkat bersama kita. Kau mengkhawatirkannya kan?" Ino menatap tajam kearah Sai.

"Tidak usah menjemputku lagi! Lebih baik aku naik bus bersama Sakura!" Ino menyentak cengkraman Sai dan membenarkan letak tasnya. Kakinya melangkah kembali, namun tangan Sai menghentikannya –lagi. "Sai!"

"Kau pulang bersamaku. Kau tanggung jawabku sekarang!" suara Sai meninggi, membuat beberapa pasang mata di koridor menatap duo populer ini dengan heran. "Ayo pulang"

"Aku tidak mau! Minggirlah, aku akan mencari Sakura"

"Dia pasti sudah pulang bersama Naruto. Kau itu egois sekali hah?!" mata Ino membulat, sedangkan Sai sendiri merutuki kalimat pedas yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya barusan. Oh –Ino benar-benar benci disebut egois.

"Minggir!" Ino melepas paksa tangan Sai dan segera berlari menjauhinya. Beberapa kali ia menoleh kebelakang, berusaha waspada kalau-kalau Sai mengejarnya. Dan benar saja, pemuda berkulit pucat itu masih saja mengekorinya layaknya anak bebek. "Ishh –dasar bocah siala –"

Brukk.

"AWW!"

"Ino!" Sai segera berlari menghampiri Ino yang baru saja terjunkal hingga hidungnya menyentuh lantai dengan mulusnya. Sai menarik lengan Ino hingga gadis itu menatapnya dengan wajah yang memelas. "Pfft –hidungmu , ahhahaha. Hidungmu memerah. Ahahahah" Ino mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Shimura Sai? Tertawa? Tatapan cengo Ino tak ada bedanya dengan siswa yang tak sengaja melihat tawa Sai. Sai? Yang bahkan harga senyum nya saja setinggi langit sekarang tertawa karena Ino? Sumpah demi apapun, Ino ingin membenturkan kepalanya sekarang juga. Mendapati fakta kalau setiap harinya Sai hanya tersenyum kecil, tak pernah sampai terpingkal seperti itu. Dan tawa renyahnya itu, entah kenapa membuat jantung Ino berdegup tak tenang.

"..."

"Ino?" Sai tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Ino. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ino tersadar. Ia meringis pelan sebelum akhirnya menggeleng pelan. "Kau itu ceroboh ya" tangan Sai mengusak rambut Ino gemas. Oh, ayolah, kenapa wajah Ino jadi merah?. Tiba-tiba saja Sai berjongkok di depan Ino, membuatnya mengernyit heran. "Naiklah, aku akan menggendongmu sampai diparkiran". Lagi-lagi Ino mengerjapkan matanya imut.

Sai yang memang tidak sabaran langsung menarik Ino dan mengangkatnya dipunggung. Ino hanya diam, mungkin shock. Ino tak bisa menggambarkan perasaannya. Setia Sai berbuat lembut kepadanya, rasa kesal itu hilang entah menguap kemana.

"Sai memang hebat. Ckck, kau mau kugendong seperti itu baby?"

"Ish, dasar idiot"celetuk Hinata sebal dan ia berjalan mendahului Sasuke. Sasuke yang disebelahnya hanya terkekeh pelan, sampai akhirnya ia menangkap keberadaan Sakura dikoridor lain, tengah menatap Ino dan Sai dengan pandangan yang tak dapat digambarkan. Gadis itu masih terdiam disana sampai Naruto menepuk bahunya. Sakura tersenyum kecil dan akuhirnya pergi bersama Naruto.

' _Ada apa dengan kurcaci itu? Kenapa ia memandang Ino dan Sai seperti itu?'_

"Sasuke!" Sasuke tersentak dan menoleh kearah Hinata.

"IYA BABY, AKU DATANG"

"ISHHH –Dasar idiot"

* * *

CONFESSION-SasuSaku-

Naruto tertegun saat Sakura membawanya ke pemakaman. Seingatnya belum ada sanak saudara keluarga Haruno yang meninggal, lalu kenapa Sakura kesini? Dan wajah Sakuira sumigrah seakan ingin bertemu orang yang special disini. Oh disini? Mungkinkah teman Sakura adalah hantu? Naruto merasa gila terhadap pemikiran konyolnya itu. Melihat Naruto kebingungan, Sakura tersenyum kecil. Ia menarik tangan Naruto mendekat agar tak tertinggal dibelakang.

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada teman lamaku" Tanpa protes Naruto mengikuti kemana Sakura membawanya. Mereka berhenti disebuah makam dimana nisannya bertuliskan nama _'Sabaku Tayuya'_ dengan foto hitam putih seorang gadis remaja berambut panjang, yang –heum cukup cantik menurut Naruto. Sayang, dia tak mengenal gadis ini. "Dia Tayuya, beri salam Naruto" Naruto tersentak kemudian tersenyum konyol.

"Ha-halo Tayuya, aku Naruto, teman Sakura kecil ini"

Bletak

"Kenapa kau memanggil aku kecih heh?" Sakura bersungut lucu dan Naruto hanya terkekeh. Tangan Sakura terulur dan mengusap foto lama itu. "Tayuya, gomen ne, hari ini aku tak membawa bunga. Tadi aku terburu-buru, aku tak mau Naruto kabur" Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. "Dia itu suka membohongiku! Katanya mau menemani, tapi ternyata ia meninggalkanku"

"Hei Sakura! Itu kan waktu kita masih kecil dulu" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Naruto."Jadi –" Naruto ikut menatap foto lama itu. " –siapa Tayuya?" Sakura tersenyum simpul dan masih menatap wajah cantik Tayuya.

"Kau ingatkan dulu kecil ini aku sakit-sakitan?" Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Aku punya penyakit jantung. Saat aku berada disekolah menengah pertama, aku melakukan kegiatan berat hingga aku harus dirawat dirumah sakit berbulan-bulan. Disana, aku bertemu Tayuya, ia menderita kanker rahim stadium akhir. Awalnya aku kaget, pasalnya ia selalu terlihat ceria. Walau wajahnya pucat, matanya memancarkan sempat iri padanya" Sakura menghela nafas. "Kami bersahabat dekat semenjak itu. Dia juga sering menceritakan kekasihnya waktu itu, walau aku belum bertemu dengan kekasihnya, dia bilang kekasihnya sangat baik, tapi ia mengecewakannya karena penyakit yang dideritanya. Dokter bilang kesempatan hidupnya hanya 10% dan tanpa persetujuanku, ia mendonorkan jantungnya padaku.

"Apa kekasihnya tahu?"

"Awalnya tidak, tapi setelah berita meninggalnya Tayuya, pasti dia tahu. Aku belum pernah bertemu kekasihnya. Aku pun tak tahu kekasihnya membenciku atau tidak. Bagaimanapun aku menggunakan jantung Tayuya. Aku merasa bersalah pada kekasihnya." Sakura mencengkram dadanya kuat-kuat. "Karena aku belum mencari keberadaan kekasihnya, makanya setiap akhir pekan aku mengunjungi makam Tayuya sebagai tanda terima kasihku, mungkin saja aku bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya disini. H-hh aku tak menyangka Tayuya akan melakukan ini padaku" Entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak. Dia tahu Tayuya melakukannya dengan tulus untuknya. Pemberian berharga untuk seorang sahabat, tapi Sakura merasa bersalah pada kekasih Tayuya. Ia beruntung, keluarga Tayuya memaklumi keinginan Tayuya untuk mendonorkan jantungnya.

"Apa kau berniat mencari kekasihnya?"

"Aku bahkan sudah mencarinya kemana-mana Naruto, rumah yang dulu ditinggali kekasihnya kosong. Sejak kematian Tayuya, keluarga kekasihnya pindah entah kemana. Aku juga tidak tahu nama kekasihnya, yang kutahu ia berasal dari keluarga Uchiha" Naruto mengangguk-angguk paham. Pasti berat menjadi Sakura. "Kekasihnya –hhh , pasti sangat membenciku Naruto. Aku telah membuat kesempatan Tayuya hidup lenyap" Tangan Naruto terulur dan mendekap tubuh mungil Sakura.

"Shhh –ini bukan kesalahanmu Sakura. Ini adalah keinginan Tayuya. Pasti kekasihnya akan memahaminya nanti" Naruto terus mengusap punggung Sakura.

Tanpa Sakura ketahui, Naruto melirik ke arah pohon yang tak jauh dari sana. Matanya bertemu dengan mata violet Hinata yang tengah mengintip mereka. Ia tersenyum kecil sebelum melihat tubuh Hinata berbalik. Naruto tahu bahwa Hinata tengah menangis disana. _'kau tidak benar-benar membencinya Hinata'_ Naruto mengulum senyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sementara di balik pohon, Hinata membekap mulutnya menahan isakan. Walaupun Naruto sudah memergokinya , setidaknya Sakura tak menyadari kehadirannya. _'Go-Gomen ne Sakura'_

"Wuahh –banyak sekali Naruto! Kelihatannya enak" Sakura histeris saat melihat hidangan makan malam yang disediakan restaurant yang dikelola Naruto , Naruto bersekolah sekaligus mengurus restaurant ini. Dan malam ini Naruto sengaja membawa Sakura kesini, berdalih untuk menhibur Sakura dan sepertinya berhasil. Buktinya saja Sakura menunjukkan wajah penuh binarnya.

"Kau boleh menghabiskan semuanya kalau kau mau. Dan mendapat es krim strawberry dan yogurt sebagai penutupnya. Bagaimana?" Mata da mulut Sakura membulat lucu.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja"

"TERIMA KASIH NARUTO" Sakura memeluk sahabatnya dan mulai menatap semua makanan di meja. Sesekali ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri saat melihat makanan yang sangat nikmat itu. Garpunya menunjuk makanan itu seolah bingung. "Err... Aku harus makan yang mana dulu yah? Ini? Atau ini? Naruto memutar bola mata bosan.

"Semuanya boleh kau makan Sakura"

"Ahh –kau benar! Selamat makan" Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul saat Sakura mencicipi semua makanannya. Setidaknya masih ada ia dan Ino yang menjaganya. Naruto tahu tentang Sakura, tentang orangtuanya yang selalu membandingkannya dengan Ino, Sasuke yang selalu membullynya, dan sekarang Hinata yang menjauhinya. Pasti Sakura tak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini dalam hidupnya, dan itu membuat Naruto bertekad menjaga malaikat kecilnya ini.

"Kau tidak makan?" Sakura bertanya.

"Aku makan kok" Sakura mengangguk pelan dan melahap makanannya lagi. Dan yang dijanjikan Naruto pun datang. Ia mendapat ice cream kesukaannya dan yogurt rasa pisang yang belum pernah dicobanya.

"Kau Kenyang?"

"Heum" Sakura mengangguk imut dan Naruto pun tersenyum. "apalagi ini gratis. Hihihi" Naruto mengusak rambut Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku antar pulang?" Sakura menggangguk lagi. Naruto pun mengantar Sakura pulang dengan mobilnya. Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, mobil Naruto berhenti didepan minimarket dekat rumah Sakura.

"Kau pulang saja, aku hanya perlu membelikan Ino nee-chan ice cream coklat dan pulang" Naruto menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengantar Sakura pulang, tapi secara terang-terangan ia memintanya pulang. Kalau sudah seperti itu, Naruto hanya bisa menurutinya. Sakura menghela nafas lega dan ia masuk ke minimarket. Beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar membawa sekotak ice cream coklat kesukaan nee-channya. Ia tersenyum saat membayangkan Ino akan memekik senang dan mengecupnya seperti biasa. Ia suka setiap kali Ino memanjakannya.

Sesekali Sakura bersenandung lirih untuk menghilangkan kesunyian. Saat hampir sampai ia mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang membuat dadanya sesak. Disana, didepan rumahnya, dibawah lampu, ia melihat Sai memberi kecupan dibibir pada Ino. Sakura menutup mulutnya dan mundur beberapa menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya berlari pergi, tanpa disadari dua insan itu tentunya.

Ia berhenti berlari dan mengusapkan wajahnya yang entah kapan mengeluarkan liquid-liquid yang dihasilkan matanya. Kenapa hatinya masih merasa sakit? Apa benar ia masih mencintai Sai? Tidak –ia tidak boleh mencintai Sai, dia harus melupakannya karena ia tahu benar bahwa Sai akan menjadi milik kakaknya. Terlebih kejadian tadi meyakinkan kalau Sai mencintai Ino.

' _Tidak –Sakura, kau harus menghilangkan perasaan ini'_ hiks hiks. Dan isakan demi isakan menemaninya dalam kesunyian malam itu.

Cklek

"Habis kencan?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pemandangan dari televisi. Sepertinya televisi itu lebih menarik dari pada wajah sumringah Sai yang aneh dimatanya. Sai menggumam dan merebahkan dirinya disamping Sasuke. "Kau terlihat senang, apakah Ino sudah menerimamu?"

"Belum –" Sai memberi jeda dengan satu tarikan nafas " –tapi hampir" Sasuke melirik kearah Sai dengan alis terangkat satu.

"Benarkah?"

"ya, buktinya tadi ia menerima ciumanku"

"Wah!Kalian Sudah naik level, hebat juga kau Sai. Hari ini kalian berciuman, mungkin besok sudah saling menghangatkan" goda Sasuke.

"Ck, hentikan pemikiran mesummu itu Sasuke" Tawa Sasuke makin lebar. "Bagaimana kau dengan Hinata mu" tawa Sasuke perlahan mengecil.

"Aku belum melakukan apapun dengannya. Atau setidaknya belum"

"Hentikan saja! Kau hanya akan merusak anak orang, lagipula kau tidak benar-benar menyukai Hinata kan?" Seringai Sasuke melebar.

"Tepat sekali~"

"Cih, menjijikan" Sasuke tergelak lagi. Ia menepuk kepala Sai lalu akhirnya kembali menonton acara olahraga. Beberapa menit mereka habiskan dalam hening sampai akhirnya Sai membuka suara kembali. "Lalu –Sakura bagaimana?". Kali ini tatapan Sasuke sinis kepada Sai. Dia mendecih tak suka. "Hentikan Sasuke. Aku tak ingin kau menyesal pada akhirnya. Sakura itu orang baik".

"Dia pembunuh"

"Sasuke, -dia"

"SHIT! DIAM KAU SAI!" Sasuke membanting remote TV dan beranjak dari sana. Entah mengapa susasana hatinya kangsung memburuk jika mendengar nama itu. Meninggalkan Sai yang hanya dapat menghela nafas. Ia menatap punggung Sasuke hingga menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya. Sasuke memang sering menginap di apartemen Sai, itulah mengapa ia memiliki kamar khusus disini. Keluar masuk seenaknya, bahkan terkadang ia membawa wanita kemari. Nasehat Sai tak ada yang didengarkannya.

Sakura menelusuri lorong sekolahnya dengan wajah muram. Percakapan keluarganya pagi ini tak urung membuat suasana hatinya bertambah sedih. Baru kemarin malam ia merasakan senang dan sedih disaat yang bersamaan. Langkahnya semakin lama semakin berat kala ia mengingat dikelasnya ada Hinata, Sasuke dan –Sai.

" **Pernikahan akan dilaksanakan 4 hari mendatang. Keluarga Shimura dan keluarga kita telah sepakat untuk mempercepat pernikahannya. Lagi pula Ino dan Sai tidak keberatan kan?"**

Mengingat perkataan ayahnya, ingin rasanya Sakura membenturkan kepalanya di dinding berkali-kali kalau perlu sampai mati.

" **Dan –Ino akan tinggal bersama Sai dirumah baru. Satu lagi, karena kalian belum lulus sekolah, pernikahan kalian belum disahkan secara tulihan, hanya disahkan secara lisan. Kalian mengerti?"**

Sakura ingat Ino hanya mengangguk pasrah. Tapi ia bisa melihat tak ada lagi keraguan di mata Ino. Bukankah itu berarti mereka saling mencintai? _Maafkan adikmu yang bodoh ini nee-chan._

" **Kami akan merahasiakan pernikahan kalian dari sekolah. Dan Sakura –kau harus menjaga sikapmu nanti. Jangan sampai kau membocorkannya. Aku tak mau nee-chan mu menjadi bahan pergunjingan disekolah. Kau mengerti?"**

"Akh!" Sakura mengacakkan rambutnya. Ia sedang dalam mood yang buruk untuk belajar. Mungkin ia akan bolos. Tempat bolos utama –atap sekolah. Setidaknya ia akan merasa tenang disana.

Cklek.

"Kau membolos ya?"

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjakan matanya imut. Tidak heran sih kalau ia bertemu Sai disini. Sai memang hampir setiap hari membolos. Tapi herannya nilainya selalu diatas Sakura. Sakura tersenyum kecil dan berjalan menuju Sai. "Kai membolos juga?" Sakura balas bertanya.

"Yeah –seperti yang kai lihat" Sai tersenyum kecil. "Tapi aku tidak sendiri"

"Benarkah?"

"Yah –" cklek. Tepat disaat bersamaan, pintu atap kembali terbukan dan menunjukkan wajah yang sangat familiar bagi Sakura. "Nah –dia sudah datang" Sai melambai dan pemuda itu menatap geram kearah Sakura.

"KAU!"

"Sasuke –"

"Cih, apa yang kau lakukan disini hah?!" Sakura menunduk, bertemu Sasuke disaat seperti ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Ia tengah bersedih sekarang, dan disisi lain ia merasa takut Sasuke akan memukulnya. "Pergi kau dari sini" Sasuke menarik kerah Sakura hingga tubuh mungil itu sedikit terangkat. Sakura memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, menanti pukulan yang akan diberikan Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Hentikan"

"Diam kau Sai! Aku muak melihatnya"

"SASUKE?!"

"Shit! Shit! Diam!" Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura dan gadis mungil itu hanya merasakan panas dilehernya. Sasuke mengeratkan cengkramannya hingga wajah mereka terpaut beberapa senti saja. Tak ada pergerakan dari Sasuke, matanya sibuk mengamati wajah Sakura yang membuatnya merasa aneh, bukan aneh dalam artian menyukainya, tetapi aneh karena ia mirip seseorang.

' _Wajahnya –kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? Sakura mirip dengannya. Bagaimana bisa? Ini tidak mungkin'_

Brakk.

Semua yang diatap menoleh dan mendapati tiga orang tengah berdiri disana dan menatap SasuSakuSai dengan ekspresi terkejut. Apalagi melihat Sasuke mencengkram kerah Sakura hingga Sakura terlihat kesakitan.

"HEI! SASUKE!"

Buuuuuk.

Sasuke tersungkur, satu bogeman panas mendarat dipipi kanannya. Naruto,sang pelaku mencengkram kerah Sasuke dan memberi pukulan lagi. Entah kenapa Sasuke hanya diam tak melawan. Matanya justru beralih pada Sakura yang terduduk dilantai bersama Ino yang memeluknya. Naruto terus saja memukul Sasuke, hingga Sai dapat melerainya. Sasuke terbaring dilantai dengan banyak luka diwajahnya. Hinata menghampiri Sasuke namu mata pemuda itu tak bisa lepas dari Sakura. Samar-damar ia bisa mendengar Naruto yang memakinya dan Hinata yang memanggil namanya dengan nada khawatir. Bibir Sasuke mengulas sedikit senyuman sebelum akhirnya kesadarannya memudar –tepat saat bibirnya menggumamkan sebuah nama.

"Tayuya –"

Brukk.

" –ke! Sasuke!"

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Hai! Sorry kalau update nya lama^^. Kalian tenang aja, Saki emang tersakiti, tapi nanti happy ending kok ^^

Mind to Review?


	5. Chapter 5

CONFESSION

By :Scarlet.44

Pair : SasuSaku, other pair.

Warning : OOC, typo, etc.

Chapter 5

"Jadi apa yang dikatakan dokter, nii-San ? Kenapa Sasuke belum bangun – bangun juga?" Sai bertanya tak sabaran karena khawatir pada Sasuke yang tak kunjung membuka matanya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Uchiha Itachi , kakak Sasuke hanya menghela nafas dan mendudukkan dirinya diantara Hinata yang menangis dan Sakura yang menunduk sedari tadi. Sedikit menyibak poninya dan menyimpannya di belakang telinga, sekarang kentara sekali kalau wajah tampannya tengah bersedih.

"Dokter bilang Sasuke akan mengalami tidur lama untuk sementara ini."

"Tidur lama bagaimana? Koma, begitu?" Pertanyaan Sai membuat Natuto yang tengah bersandar di dinding langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Yeah—dia juga pernah mengalami ini dulu. Ini terjadi jika Sasuke sedang dalam keadaan tertekan. Biasanya dia akan tertidur tiga hari atau paling lama seminggu." Itachi memijit pelipisnya dan menghela nafas pelan. "Sai, jangan katakan pada orang tua kami ya?" Sai menyengitkan dahi, heran. Memberi tatapan seolah bertanya 'kenapa?'. Itachi yang mengerti maksud tatapan itu langsung menyahut, "Mereka sangat sibuk dengan perusahaan mereka di luar negeri. Aku yang akan menjaganya. Heum—mungkin bersama Hinata." Itachi tersenyum kecil pada Hinata disampingnya.

"Aku akan menjaganya, nii-san " jawab Hinata mantap.

"Ng—Itachi-san , aku minta maaf karena menyebabkan Sasuke seperti itu." Naruto menatap Itachi penuh dengan penyesalan. Dia tak menyangka kalau pukulannya akan berakibat seperti itu pada Sasuke. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal tak punya hati, sekarang terbaring lemah hanya karena sedikit pukulan dari Naruto? Sungguh, siapapun tak akan mempercayainya. Itachi tersenyum maklum dan menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Aku tahu pasti Sasuke lah yang membuat ulah. Anak itu memang seperti itu. Keras kepala dan pendendam." Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya. Entah kenapa perasaannya gelisah sedari tadi. Ia mendengarkan baik – baik semua yang dikatakan Itachi, dan entah mengapa itu membuat dadanya terasa sesak dan ngilu disaat bersamaan. Seperti ada rasa bersalah dan entahlah—aneh. Jantungnya berdebar dengan ritme tak tenang dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang dialami Sasuke dalam tidurnya sekarang. 'Kenapa aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya?'

"Sakura—kau terlihat gelisah sedari tadi? Kau juga berkeringat. Apa kau sakit?" Ino bertanya dengan nada khawatir pada adiknya dan sedari tadi hanya terdiam dan terus mengigit bibirnya –kebiasaannya ketika sedang gelisah.

"A—aku tidak apa-apa nee-chan. Aku hanya merasa—hm, jantungku aneh." Sakura memegangi dadanya dan sontak semua mata melihat kearah Baekhyun. Ino langsung menghampiri Sakura dan mencengkeram pundaknya.

"Jantung? Kau tak apa-apa kan? Apa itu sakit lagi? Katakan Sakura!"

"Ino, ada apa?" Sai pun ikut menimpali saat melihat Ino yang tampak panik dengan keadaan Sakura.

"Ti—tidak sakit nee-chan. Hanya saja jantungku berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Dan aku—mengkhawatirkan hal yang aku sendiri tidak tahu" Nada bicara Sakura melirih di akhir kalimatnya. Ino memeluk adiknya dan mengusap – usap rambut belakang Sakura.

"Tenanglah. Semua baik – baik saja. Ada nee-chan disini. Nee-chan pasti akan menjagamu, Saki." Sakura tersenyum kecil dan membalas pelukan Ino. Beberapa pasang mata menatap keduanya dengan pandangan haru dan senyum simpul yang terukir di wajah masing – masing. Tak beda dengan Itachi yang kini menatap Sakura dengan siratan wajah sedih.

'Sakura. Dia kah Haruno Sakura yang dicari Sasuke selama ini? Hhh—apa Sasuke menyakitinya? Dia anak yang baik kurasa.' batinnya sendu.

"Nii-nii-san?" Sakura menatap Itachi ragu. "Bo—bolehkah aku ikut menjaga Sasuke ?" Beberapa wajah disana menunjukkan ekspresi yang berbeda – beda. HinaInoSai menatap Sakura bingung sedangkan Naruto menatapnya kesal. Untuk apa Sakura mengkhawatirkan orang yang selalu menyakitinya? Harusnya Sakura tak usah kemari dan biarlah Naruto yang mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya. Iya kan?

"Tentu saja boleh. Kalian semua boleh menjaga Sasuke." Itachi tersenyum sangat tampan, membuat mereka pun merasa kehangatan seorang kakak menguar darinya. Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Naruto hanya mendengus pelan dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sakura, aku akan pergi dulu mencari makanan untuk kita. Aku tinggal, tak apa kan?" Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Hinata pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto, serta Sasuke yang masih terbaring di ranjangnya. Naruto menghela nafas dan mendekati Sakura, mencengkeram pundaknya pelan, membuat Sakura menatap Naruto bingung.

"Kenapa—kenapa kau mau menjaganya?" Sakura menatap Naruto barang sebentar kemudian beralih pada tubuh lemah Sasuke. Tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu dan itu adalah pandangan yang pertama kali ditunjukkan pada pemuda tinggi itu –walau Sasuke tak melihatnya. Kelakuan Sakura yang tidak biasa, tak urung membuat Naruto heran dan merasa ada suatu hal aneh yang terjadi pada Sakuta. Sakura menghela nafas. Rasa aneh itu datang lagi. Melihat keadaan Sasuke yang seperti itu seolah membuatnya ikut bersedih. Tapi Sakura benar – benar tak tahu, apa alasannya harus bersedih melihat keadaan Sasuke? Tapi saat mendengar cerita Itachi kemarin malam, telah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau Sasuke tidaklah seburuk yang dia kira. Sasuke pasti punya alasan kenapa sangat membencinya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Naruto. Hanya sebuah dorongan yang aku sendiri tak tahu darimana datangnya." Naruto menggaruk pipinya bingung.

"Hhhh—terserah kaulah. Kau memang terlalu baik, Sakura jelek." Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan menyusul Hinata, aku takut dia tak bisa membawa makanannya sendiri." Sakura mengangguk kecil, dan Naruto pun memutar badannya untuk segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke berdua. Sakura melangkah mendekati katil dan duduk di kursi disamping ranjang Sasuke. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan kesedihan yang sangat. 'Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan sekarang. Harusnya aku membencimu kan? Tapi—ada sesuatu yang mmebuatku tak bisa membencimu, Sasuke. Dan—aku sendiri tak tahu itu apa.'

"Sasuke" Sakura menunduk menatap tangan Sasuke. Ia akan berusaha berbicara dan berharap semoga saja Sasuke mendengarnya. "Maaf jika aku membuatmu marah selama ini. Aku tahu kau sangat membenciku. Dan pasti kau mengutukku karena berani duduk disini bersamamu. Tapi—bisakah kau beri aku alasan kenapa kau membenciku?" Gadis mungil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan dadanya sedikit tertekan. 'Lagi – lagi perasaan ini', batinnya. "Kau tahu? Aku tak bisa hidup dalam lingkungan orang – orang yang membenciku. Aku tak sanggup, Sasuke. Aku mohon, jangan ambil Hinata dariku. Aku tak memiliki siapapun selain Hinata sebagai sahabatku. Hhh—Ino nee-chan akan pergi, dan aku tak yakin Naruto akan selalu ada untukku. Jadi aku mohon, biarkan aku berteman dengan Hinata"

"..."

"Maaf Sasuke. Maafkan aku. Tapi aku takkan bisa menjauh dari Hinata" Satu bulir bening berhasil menetes dan mengalir di pipinya. Sakura buru – buru mengusapnya dan tersenyum pahit. "Di benci itu tidak enak, Sasuke. Aku tidak berbohong—hhh. Aku berharap kau tak pernah merasakannya. Ini—sangat tidak menyenangkan. Ini menyesakkan Sasuke. Sangat. Hiks." Sakura mencengkeram kuat dadanya. Kenapa dia merasakan ini? Kenapa dia merasa sangat bersalah pada Sasuke? Kenapa jantungnya berdegup tak tenang seperti ini?

Di balik pintu ruangan, sebuah tangan besar mencengkeram pundak gadis mungil bermata violet itu. Menguatkan hati Hinata saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Melihat sahabatnya menangis dalam kesendirian, meminta maaf atas sesuatu yang tak diketahuinya, seakan ikut menghujam jantungnya. Hinata pun ikut merasakan sesak di dadanya sampai tetes demi tetes liquid keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Sebegitu berharganyakah persahabatan mereka sampai Sakura harus menangis untuk mempertahankannya? Dia yang bahkan membenci Sakura hanya karena gadis itu berciuman dengan Sasuke. Apa dia bisa disebut sahabat yang baik? Entah mengapa, Hinata merasa tak pantas menjadi sahabat seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Apa kau masih membencinya?" Pemilik tangan itu, Naruto menatap sendu kearah Hinata. Sontak Hinata berbalik dan memeluk erat Naruto. Mencengkeram baju belakang Naruto dan meluapkan perasaannya disana. Mencari ketenangan dalam pelukan pemuda berkulit tan itu. Berharap Naruto memahaminya dan meminjamkan pelukannya barang sebentar saja. Naruto dapat merasakan Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan dia tersenyum simpul. Tangannya secara otomatis terangkat dan mengusap – usap rambut Hinata. Memberikan apa yang diharapkan Hinata. Sebuah tempat untuk bersandar.

"Aku—hiks, aku tak pernah membencinya, Naruto. Aku percaya pada Sakura. A—aku menyayanginya. Hiks."

"Aku tahu." Naruto masih mengusap – usap rambut Hinata, sedangkan kedua obsidiannya menatap nanar kearah Sakura yang menunduk, masih dengan tetesan liquid bening di pipinya yang semakin basah. Isakan dua manusia di depannya, tak urung membuatnya ikut bersedih dan menangis dalam diam.

* * *

CONFESSION-SasuSaku-

* * *

"Kau kemarin bolos eoh?" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Ten-ten tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman lucu di wajahnya. Kedua sudut bibir Sakura melengkung membalas senyuman ramah Ten-ten. Ten-ten mengacak sedikit rambutnya dan duduk disamping Sakura. "Kau dan Hinata kemana saja sampai tidak masuk sekolah?"

"Heum—menjaga Sasuke." Jemari lentik Sakura terus memutar - mutar sendotannya, memainkan es di dalam jusnya. Mengabaikan kerutan di dahi Ten-ten yang bingung akan jawaban Sakura.

"Aku menganggap hal yang dilakukan Hinata itu biasa karena dia adalah kekasih Sasuke. Tapi—err.. kenapa kau juga ikut menjaga Sasuke?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Maksudku—yeah, Sasuke itu selalu bersikap buruk padamu kan Sakura?" Kepala gadis yang lebih kecil mengangguk – angguk paham. Namun jujur, dia tak punya jawaban pasti tentang pertanyaan Ten-ten. Dia sendiri juga bingung kenapa dia rela membolos hanya untuk menjaga orang yang selalu membully nya? Apakah dengan itu Sakura berharap kalau Sasuke bisa berbaikan dengannya? Ah—entahlah.

"Aku juga bingung Ten-ten. Hhehe." Sakura terkekeh kecil.

"Kau ini aneh." Sentilan kecil dari jari Ten-ten menyentuh permukaan dahinya membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke? Bukankah dia hanya berkelahi dengan Naruto? Kenapa jadi menginap beberapa hari di rumah sakit seperti itu?" Sakura menyeruput jus strawberry nya pelan, sekaligus mencerna pertanyaan Ten-ten.

"Kata Nii-san, kakak Sasuke, dia mengalami tidur panjang seperti koma begitu. Sasuke sering mengalaminya jika pikirannya sedang tertekan." Mulut Ten-ten membulat seolah mengerti maksud perkataan Sakura.

"Aku pernah tau kelainan seperti itu, pamanku juga pernah mengalaminya. Tapi—bukankah itu hanya terjadi pada orang – orang yang mengalami masa – masa buruk di masa lalunya?" Alis Sakura bertautan. "Maksudku—Sasuke punya masalah apa sampai dia tertekan seperti itu. Jika dilihat – lihat, Sasuke itu orangnya bermulut besar, menyebalkan, dan tipe – tipe troublemaker yang suka menimbulkan masalah bagi orang lain. Seolah mencari kesenangan hidup dengan menyiksa orang. Lalu apa yang membuatnya tertekan? Ck, sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya seorang Uchiha Sasuke seperti itu."

Sakura menatap jus di depannya yang tinggal separuh. Jarinya memutari gelas dan dahinya berkerut sedari tadi, seolah memikirkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Ten-ten. Semua yang dilontarkan Ten-ten adalah pertanyaan yang selama ini dipikirkannya. Apa yang membuat seorang Sasuke tertekan? Dan beberapa pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Sakura penasaran dengan sisi lain Sasuke yang tak pernah ditunjukkannya.

"Ten-ten, aku pergi dulu yah. Aku harus mencari Naruto"

"Okay!" Ten-ten mengangkat jari jempolnya dan Sakura segera melesat pergi mencari kelas Naruto. Beruntung saat di persimpangan kelas, dia bisa melihat Naruto yang berjalan di depannya, segera berlari dan menepuk pundak Naruto. Pemuda berkulit tan itu berbalik dan tersenyum kearah Sakura. Satu tangannya melepaskan earphone yang dikenakannya dan memberi tatapan pada Sakura seolah bertanya 'ada apa?'.

"Naruto, maukah kau membantuku?" Persimpangan empat di dahi Naruto menunjukkan kalau ia tengah bingung.

"Membantu apa?"

"Aku ingin tahu semua tentang Sasuke" Mata dan dahi Naruto makin berkerut heran.

"Kenapa?"

"Mungkin saja dengan begitu, aku akan bisa berbaikan dan damai dengan Sasuke. Aku—aku ingin mencari tahu tentang masa lalu Sasuke. Yeah, bisa dikatakan kita akan membantunya melupakan kenangan buruknya itu."

"Hei, sejak kapan kau peduli dengan orang menyebalkan seperti dia?"

"Aku mohon, Naruto. Aku serius dengan hal ini. Ini adalah satu – satunya cara membuat kami berbaikan atau setidaknya dia akan mengijinkan Hinata berteman denganku dan melupakan masalah kami—hm, tentang—yeah kau tahulah masalahku dan Hinata" Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ck, kau terlalu baik, Sakura"

"Biarlah."

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja, ."

* * *

CONFESSION-SasuSaku-

* * *

Sudah 3 hari Sasuke dirawat di rumah sakit itu, ini adalah hari ke empat dimana Naruto baru saja dihubungi Hinata kalau Sasuke mulai melakukan pergerakan. Tentu saja Naruto harus datang, bagaimana pun juga dia bukan pengecut yang akan kabur dari tanggung jawabnya. Dia akan datang sebagai laki – laki, kalau perlu dia akan meminta maaf pada Sasuke –walau pun masih terasa berat untuk melakukannya. Sebelum ia sempat berbelok, suara – suara dari beberapa perawat penjaga membuat langkah kakinya berhenti.

"Jadi Sasuke itu dirawat disini lagi?"

"Iya—begitulah. Aku suster yang ditugaskan untuk menjaganya." Naruto menyembunyikan badannya, sekedar ingin tahu kenapa para suster itu membicarakan Sasuke. Dan lagi, kenapa mereka terlihat sangat mengenal Sasuke? Apa Sasuke memang sering mengalami tidur panjang seperti itu dan dirawat disini? "Hhh—semenjak kematian kekasihnya, Sasuke-san sering mengalami koma tanpa sebab. Kadang dia tiba – tiba pingsan dan tidur begitu lama. Terkadang juga karena merasa tertekan dengan memikirkan berbagai hal, dia bisa tertidur kembali. Kasihan dia."

"Kekasihnya yang bernama Tayuya itukah?"

"Iya, Tayuya yang meninggal dua tahun yang lalu. Sasuke-san pasti sangat mencintainya. Dia sampai depresi seperti itu."

Deg.

Naruto membulatkan matanya. Dia tak salah dengar kan? Sasuke itu kekasih Tayuya? Bukankah Tayuya adalah seseorang yang sering dikunjungi Sakura? "—yang kutahu mereka adalah Keluarga Uchiha." Great! Sakura pernah mengatakan itu. Berarti—yeah, Sasuke adalah orang yang dicari Sakura selama ini.

"Setelah tahu siapa yang mendapat donor jantung dari Tayuya, Sasuke-san sering uring – uringan. Katanya dia juga sering menyakiti orang di sekitarnya, bahkan dia menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Sasuke-san katanya sangat membenci orang yang mengambil jantung kekasihnya itu."

"Tapi bukankah itu keinginan kekasihnya sendiri?"

"Yeah—kau tahulah. Seseorang kalau sudah sangat mencintai—" Naruto berlalu, dia tak ingin mendengarkan percakapan itu lebih banyak. Informasi yang didapatkannya sudah cukup untuk menguatkan dugaannya. 'Jadi itu alasan Sasuke membenci Sakura? dia tahu kalau Sakura lah yang mendapatkan donor jantung itu? Hhh—Sasuke keterlaluan.'

Cklek.

"Ah—kau datang, Naruto" Naruto tersenyum pada Itachi. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke. Dan benar saja, pemuda itu mulai menggerakkan kelopak matanya –walau pun belum terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Sakura tak datang?"

"Ah—dia sudah pulang. Katanya ada urusan keluarga." Hinata menjawab. Naruto mengangguk paham. Dia mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan mengirim pesan pada Sakura, untuk memberitahukan perkembangan Sasuke. Beberapa menit setelahnya, dia merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

From : Sakura.

Baguslah. Semoga dia cepat sadar. Aku tidak bisa datang kesana. Hari ini kan pernikahan Ino nee-chan dan Sai. Keluargamu bahkan diundang. Kkeke~

Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat isi pesan Sakura. Yeah, keluarganya memang dekat dengan keluarga Haruno. Jadi tidak heran kalau mereka pun diundang. Sebenarnya Naruto juga diharuskan ikut, sayangnya dia harus ke rumah sakit dikarenakan Sasuke. Dia akan menemui Ino besok.

"Sakura kah?" Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Hinata. "Memangnya ada urusan keluarga apa?"

"Mereka mengunjungi neneknya yang sakit."

"Oh, begitu ya." Naruto mengangguk –lagi. Dia tahu kalau pernikahan ini rahasia, tentu saja dia takkan memberitahukan pada Hinata kalau Ino dan Sai akan menikah.

"Eungh." Sebuah suara serak berhasil menyita perhatian ketiga manusia disana. Itachi mendekati katil dan mengenggam tangan Sasuke. Mata Sasuke mengerjap perlahan, membiasakan retinanya dengan cahaya yang memasukinya. Dengan pandangan yang meremang, ia mencoba bangun dengan dibantu kakaknya. Mengedarkan pandangannya sementara tangannya sibuk memegangi kepalanya. "Nii—nii-san—hh?"

"Iya Sasuke, nii-san disini."

"Ahh—kuh kenapah?" tanyanya dengan suara yang serak. Itachi mengusap rambut adiknya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Kau tertidur lagi." Sasuke memilih diam. Kepalanya masih terasa pening dan matanya berkunang – kunang. Dia mendapati Hinata yang tengah tersenyum lega dan—Naruto?

"Kenapa—hh kau, ada—disini?"

"Aku bukan pengecut yang akan kabur dari tanggung jawabku, Sasuke" Sasuke terkekeh kecil.

"Kau tak buruk juga." Naruto melipat kedua tangannya dan memutar bola matanya malas. Lagi, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya yang makin lama mulai terlihat jelas. Dahinya berkerut karena tak mendapati seseorang yang mengisi alam bawah sadarnya beberapa jam –atau mungkin hari?, yang lalu. 'Ck, kemana anak itu? Dia tak kemari?' Sasuke menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya pelan. 'Hhh—untuk apa aku mencarinya? Ck, sialan!'

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Sasuke tersenyum pada Hinata dan mengangguk pelan.

"Aku baik – baik saja."

* * *

CONFESSION-SasuSaku-

* * *

"nee-chan~ kau terlihat cantik." Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Sakura mengatakannya cantik.

"Ck, jangan membuatku malu, Sakura-chan"

"Hhhihi." Sakura menepuk – nepukkan tangannya pada gaun putih Ino, mungkin bermaksud menghilangkan debu make up yang menempel. Sakura harus akui, Ino memang sangat menawan, tak heran jika banyak orang yang memujinya. "Sai beruntung mendapatkanmu nee-chan. Kau sangat cantik. Dia pasti akan membuat teman – temannya iri." Ino menjitak puncak kepala Sakura dan disusul ringisan kecil dari pemuda yang lebih mungil itu.

"Aku masih belum tertarik pada Sai itu, Sakura. Ini hanya sebatas permintaan tou-san dan kaa-san yang terpaksa ku turuti."

"Eh—jangan begitu nee-chan. Aku melihatnya loh." Sakura menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Ino, sedangkan sang kakak hanya menyengit heran.

"Melihat apa?"

"Kau dan Sai—" Sakura menarik tengkuk Ino dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ino lalu berbisik. "—kisseu." Ino segera menjauhkan wajahnya dan mendengus kesal. Rona merah muda mulai menjalari kedua pipi Ino, membuat Sakura langsung terpingkal.

"Sakura!"

"Ahhahha." Ino merengut dan memalingkan wajahnya yang telah merah padam. Sakura memang paling bisa menggodanya. Sakura langsung memeluk kakak kesayangannya ini dan memberikan kecupan kecil di pipi Ino. Melihat tingkah Ino yang menggemaskan, selalu berhasil membuatnya ikut tersenyum. 'Kalian saling mencintai nee-chan. Aku akan mendukung kebahagiaan kalian.'

Acara pesta pun digelar secara sederhana di sebuah aula hotel. Para undangannya hanyalah rekan – rekan bisnis ayah dan ibunya serta rekan dari keluarga Shimura. Mereka mengundang seorang pastur untuk mengikrarkan janji suci kedua mempelai. Dan di menit ke 20 ini, Sakura telah menyiapkan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Menguatkan hatinya untuk ikut berbahagia. Di depan sana, kakaknya sudah bersanding dengan Sai, berhadapan dengan pastur yang akan membimbing ikrar suci mereka. 'nee-chan, Sai—semoga kalian berbahagia.' doanya dalam hati. Dan setelah kedua ikrar dilantunkan dengan lantang, semua undangan bertepuk tangan, disusul dengan kedua cincin berukirkan nama masing – masing yang melingkar manis di jari lawannya. Hingga akhirnya, pertahanan Sakura runtuh saat Sai mencium Ino dengan lembut. Bulir – bulir airmata menuruni pipinya dengan bebas. Bersamaan dengan rasa sesak yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Sakura mengusap pipinya cepat dan ikut bertepuk tangan.

Ino menundukkan wajahnya yang merona. Semenjak acara berlangsung bahkan hingga acara puncak pun jantungnya tak lelah – lelahnya berdegup dengan kecepatan tak normal. Sai tersenyum kearahnya, mengusap pipi Ino lalu mendekapnya. Mati – matian Ino menahan nafasnya, sentuhan Sai lagi – lagi membuatnya merasakan sensasi aneh itu. Jantung yang berdegup kencang, desiran aneh dalam darahnya, bahkan ia merasakan perutnya geli oleh sesuatu yang tak nampak. Seperti menggelitik dan menyenangkan. Membuat senyum cantik yang tak pernah luntur dari wajah manisnya.

"Setelah ini kita akan ke rumah Sasuke. Itachi nii-san mengirim pesan padaku, katanya Sasuke sudah dibawa pulang." Sai berbisik lirih saat acara utama baru saja berakhir. Ino mengangguk paham. Bukankah sudah kewajibannya sebagai suami yang menjabat posisi istri, untuk mengikuti kemana pun suaminya pergi? Oh—Ino, kau sudah belajar menjadi istri yang baik ternyata.

"Sakura akan ikut?" Sai mengangguk.

"Setelah kita membereskan rumah baru, kita akan menjemput Sakura dan berangkat bersama. Bagaimana?" Kali ini Ino mengangguk dan Sai pun melempar senyum simpulnya.

Sakura menyibukkan dirinya dengan makan beberapa camilan dan minum beberapa gelas air. Mencoba mengabaikan perasaan sesak yang sempat di deranya beberapa menit yang lalu, bahkan mungkin masih membekas sampai sekarang. Dia terus menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semua akan baik – baik saja. Sai akan bahagia bersama nee-chan nya begitu pun sebaliknya. Yang perlu dilakukannya hanyalah melupakan perasaannya dan mencari seseorang baru yang mungkin akan membuatnya melupakan Sai. 'Kau bisa Sakura, fighting!' semangatnya dalam hati. Sakura menelan kue di tenggorokannya dengan berat. Rasa sesak yang membekas tadi tak urung membuatnya kesulitan saat menelan makanan. Dengan tegukan terakhir di gelasnya, Sakura menghela nafas lega. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya hingga melihat beberapa orang berjas tengah berkerumun di pojok ruangan.

Memang bukan pemandangan yang menarik, karena rata – rata tamu undangan mereka memang rekan perusahaan yang pastinya semua mengenakan pakaian formal. Hanya saja, pria berjas dan wanita paruh baya disampingnya benar – benar menyita perhatiannya. 'Bukankah itu ayah dan ibu Tayuya? Kenapa mereka ada disini? Mereka mengenal keluargaku?' Sakura menggaruk pipinya. 'Apa mereka memang saling mengenal? Tapi—bagaimana bisa? Apa ini karena donor jantung yang dilakukan Tayuya? Tapi mereka terlihat sangat dekat dan saling kenal sejak lama. Apalagi tawa tou-san sepertinya sangat akrab.'

"Sak—"

"Eh? Nee-chan. Kenapa?"

"Nanti kita akan kerumah Sasuke. Dan kau harus ikut!"

"HAH?!" Mata dan mulut Sakura sontak menganga lebar. "Ke—kenapa aku harus ikut? Ti—tidak, aku tidak mau." Kepalanya menggeleng – geleng mendengus dan menjitak puncak kepala adiknya. "Pokoknya tidak mau, nee-chan. Titik."

* * *

CONFESSION-SasuSaku-

* * *

"Jadi—Tayuya itu kekasih Sasuke?" Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Hinata. Mereka tengah berada di dalam mobil Naruto menuju rumah Sasuke untuk menjenguknya. Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, Sasuke pulang bersama kakaknya, sedangkan NaruHina pulang ke rumah Hinata terlebih dahulu dan memutuskan ke rumah Sasuke lagi sekitar pukul sembilan malam. Hinata menumpu sisi kepalanya dan memijit pelipisnya pelan. "Aku tidak menyangka." Naruto melirik sedikit kaca spionnya lalu beralih menatap Hinata.

"Aku juga kaget awalnya. Tapi aku sekarang tak heran kenapa Sasuke sangat membenci Sakura. Aku sudah membuktikannya kan?"

"Kau tak bohong kan, Nauto?"

"Untuk apa aku bohong. Tak ada untungnya juga." Hinata menarik nafas lalu membuangnya perlahan. "Aku mohon padamu, Hinata—" Naruto menelan salivanya dan melirik Hinata dari kaca spion depan. "Jangan terlalu mencintai Sasuke" Hibnata menoleh dan memberi tatapan bingung. "Yeah, aku pikir dia tak benar – benar mencintaimu, Hinata. Aku tak mau kau sakit hati karenanya. Kalian masih bisa menjalin hubungan, tapi jangan terlalu memberikan cinta seutuhnya pada Sasuke" Hinata melotot. "Aku hanya memberi saran Hinata. Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Dan gadis itu mendengus pelan.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mencintai Sasuke?"

"Kau boleh mencintainya. Hanya saja jangan berlebihan. Kau tahu—aku peduli padamu, Hinata" Mata bulat Hinata mengerjap perlahan. Naruto? Peduli padanya? Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Oh—terima kasih Tuan Uzumaki, kau berhasil membuat kedua pipi Hinata merona. 'Oh tidak, perasaan ini lagi. Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta lagi? Kau gila, Hinata!' Hinata menepuk – nepuk puncak kepalanya pelan.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Yeah, aku baik – baik saja, Naruto. Terima kasih."

"No problem."

Sementara itu di kediaman Sasuke, sebuah mobil sport berwarna putih baru saja memasuki halaman rumahnya. Tiga pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Sai, Ino, serta Sakura –yang terus mengerucutkan bibirnya sedari tadi. Hatinya masih sangat dongkol untuk bertemu Sasuke. Hei, Sasuke dalam keadaan sadar itu sangat menakutkan ketimbang saat ia tidur dan Sakura berharap Sasuke sedang tidur sekarang. Baru saja mereka akan memasuki rumah, sebuah mobil berhenti di belakang mobil mereka. Semua menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati NaruHina keluar dari dalam mobil itu. Naruto berbisik pelan pada Hinata, agar tidak memberitahukan pembicaraan mereka pada Sakura. Hinata hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah Sakura yang berlari – lari kecil menghampiri mereka.

"Naruto, Hinata—aku tak mau masuk." rengeknya kemudian. Hinata terkekeh melihat sikap manja Sakura yang jarang sekali ditunjukkannya. Naruto hanya mengerutkan dahi dan menarik tangan Sakura memasuki rumah besar itu, mengikuti jejak SaiIno yang telah masuk ke dalam. Hinata menatap punggung keduanya dengan pandangan sendu. 'Oh ayolah—Naruto sangat memperhatikan Sakura, Hinata. Kau telah salah mengartikan perhatian Naruto selama ini.' Dan Hinata pun mulai melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki rumah Sasuke.

Sementara SaiIno dan NaruHina memasuki kamar Sasuke, tubuh Sakura justru berdiri kaku di luar pintu kamar Sasuke. Sakura terlihat mengigit kuku jarinya sementara kaki kanannya sibuk terayun ke depan dan ke belakang. Lagi – lagi dia bingung apa yang harus dilakukan. Haruskah dia masuk? Bagaimana kalau Sasuke langsung membentaknya atau mengusirnya? Sakura masih terdiam di depan pintu sampai bunyi 'cklek' menandakan kalau pintu telah dibuka seseorang. Sakura mendongak dan mendapati Hinata memandangnya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Sebaiknya kalian bicara berdua." ucapnya kemudian. Sakura menggeleng – geleng pelan. Berdua? Dengan Sasuke? Apa yang harus mereka bicarakan? Tak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi Hinata menarik tangan Sakura. Sampai mata sabitnya menemukan Sasuke yang tengah balik menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, Sakura mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Jantungnya berdegup tak menentu saat mata Sasuke mengunci dirinya, membuat langkah kakinya makin berat saat menapaki lantai kamar Sasuke.

"Kenapa dia ada disini?" Deg. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. Keberanian yang telah dipupuknya selama beberapa jam ini menghilang entah kemana. "Aku tak tahu kalau kalian membawa kurcaci ini." Hinata mendecih sebelum akhirnya menarik Sakura mendekat.

"Sebaiknya selesaikan urusan kalian berdua, Sasuke. Aku tak suka kau bermusuhan dengan Sakura. Sakura itu sahabatku dan kau kekasihku, setidaknya kalian mau berteman walaupun tak terlalu akrab." Nada bicara Hinata yang penuh penekanan membuat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kesal. "Nah—kami akan keluar Sakura. Fighting!" bisik Hinata sebelum mengajak Naruto dan SaiIno keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

Cklek.

Bunyi pintu tertutup sempurna membuat jantung Sakura semakin meronta. Kedua tangannya saling bertautan menahan perasaan gugup yang tiba – tiba saja menderanya. Sasuke pun masih terdiam. Dia sibuk memandangi sosok di depannya. Sosok yang sangat mirip kekasihnya dulu. Dia heran, kenapa mereka begitu mirip? Melihat Sakura sekarang seolah tengah melihat Tayuya dalam versi wanita yang berbeda. Aneh.

"Sa-Sasuke." Baekhyun bergumam lirih, berusaha menghilangkan keheningan suram yang tercipta diantara mereka.

"Hm."

"Maaf."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya sebelum akhirnya maju dua langkah mendekati ranjang Sasuke. Dengan sedikit gemetar, ia ulurkan tangannya ke depan Sasuke. "A—aku ingin kita berdamai." lanjutnya gugup. Sasuke tertawa remeh dan Sakura dapat merasakan hawa disekitarnya yang berubah begitu tegang dan menyeramkan.

"Atas dasar apa kau mengajakku berdamai? Siapa kau berani mengajakku berdamai?" Sakura menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Tak mendapat respon positif, ia menarik kembali tangannya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Sasuke begitu menyeramkan sekarang. Semenjak menjadi kekasih Hinata, sikap Sasuke padanya makin menyebalkan. Semua kata – kata yang dilontarkan begitu menusuk dan membuat hatinya merasakan nyeri.

"Kenapa kau tak mau?"

"Itu urusanku."

"Sasuke—"

"Ck, sialan!" Sasuke berdecak kesal.

"Aku tak tahu apa salahku padamu,Sasuke. Apa alasanmu membenciku? Kenapa kau tidak mau berteman denganku dan kenapa kau bersikap seolah aku ini kecoak yang perlu kau musnahkan dari lingkunganmu?" Sakura memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Ia dapat melihat mata Sasuke membulat –entah karena apa, dan selanjutkan pemuda tinggi itu memalingkan wajahnya. Seolah enggan menatapnya.

Sasuke terdiam. Dia masih memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura. Menatap wajah Sakura selalu mengingatkannya pada sosok kekasihnya itu dan entah kenapa dia tak sanggup menatap mata yang berkaca – kaca itu. Ada perasaan aneh seperti iba dan—sedih memasuki sudut hatinya.

"Katakan Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa salahku padamu?" Bulir – bulir air mulai mengalir di wajah cantiknya. Satu punggung tangannya mengusap buliran di pipinya dengan kasar. Melihat Sasuke yang bahkan tak bergeming membuat Sakura harus menelan pil kekecewaan. Ia memutuskan untuk berbalik, ia tak mau Sasuke melihat lebih lama sisi lemahnya. Saat tangannya memutar knop pintu, Sasuke mulai bersuara dan sederet kalimat yang meluncur dari bibirnya membuat Sakura membeku di tempatnya.

"Kau pembunuh, Haruno Sakura. Dan aku sangat membencimu."

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Sorry telat update nya ^^

Mind to Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Title : CONFESSION

By : Scarlet.44

Pair : SasuSaku, other pair

Warning : OOC, typo, etc

Chapter 6

Cklek.

Sakura baru saja melangkah keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Ia mengeratkan cengkeraman di dadanya dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Ia menatap langit – langit lantai dua ini dan mendesah pelan. Ucapan Sasuke tadi tak dipungkiri membuat dadanya semakin tertekan benda berat. Ia bersandar pada dinding dan mengusap peluh di pelipisnya. Kepalanya terasa pening karena memikirkan banyak hal.

"Kau pembunuh dan aku sangat membencimu, Sakura"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hhh—kau bahkan terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti maksudku."

"Sas—"

"Kau bisa keluar sekarang. Aku butuh istirahat!"

Tubuh Sakura sedikit merosot ketika teringat ucapan Sasuke sebelum ia keluar tadi. Permintaan maafnya –yang secara tidak langsung– telah ditolak mentah – mentah. Dan lagi—Sasuke menudingnya sebagai seorang pembunuh. Memang sejak kapan Sakura bisa membunuh? Sejak kapan dia tahan melihat darah? Bahkan melihat darahnya sendiri saja Sakura ingin pingsan. Membunuh? Sakura pikir itu hanyalah alasan konyol Sasuke. Dadanya naik turun sebelum akhirnya membuang nafas melalui mulutnya secara perlahan. Dengan langkah yang berat ia menuruni tangga untuk menemui teman – temannya.

"Eoh, Sakura. Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Hinata yang melihat raut wajah Sakura hanya mampu menghela nafas. Sepertinya pembicaraan SasuSaku tidak berjalan baik. Sakura mudah ragu dan sangat sensitif, sedangkan Sasuke egois dan pemarah. Susah sekali mendamaikan dua orang dengan tabiat buruk seperti itu. "Saku—" Tiba - tiba Sakura menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukan sementara kedua obsidiannya mulai meneteskan liquid bening. Hinata tersentak kecil. Akhirnya tangannya mengusap – usap punggung Sakura perlahan. "Shh—jangan menangis. Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Aku akan berbicara pada Sasuke nanti." Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan melakukannya, Saku"

Sai menatapnya dengan pandangan iba, bagaimana pun dia tahu alasan apa yang membuat Sasuke membenci Sakura. Ino sendiri tampak termenung dan menatap adiknya khawatir, sedikit demi sedikit dia mulai tahu kalau adiknya selama ini bermasalah dengan seseorang. Ino tak heran lagi jika setiap kali pulang ke rumah selalu ada hal berbeda dari Sakura. Seperti rambutnya berlumurkan telur, seragamnya sobek, atau wajahnya babak belur. Mungkin ini juga menjadi salah satu alasannya. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri tengah mengerang frustasi. Tangannya mengepal kuat menahan amarah.

"Sasuke memang keterlaluan!" umpatnya. "Rupanya dia memang minta dipukul lagi—" Naruto baru saja ingin melangkah tapi tangan Sai sudah menghalanginya. Sai menggeleng pelan dan Naruto hanya dapat berdecak sebal.

"Aku dan Hinata yang akan bicara padanya nanti." ujar Sai kemudian. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menghampiri Ino.

"Nee-chan, aku mau pulang." ucapnya lirih sembari mengusap – usap pipinya yang basah. Ino hanya mampu memberikan tatapan memohon pada Sai. Sai yang menyadarinya pun mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan tidak langsung suaminya itu.

"Sebaiknya aku pamit pada Itachi nii-san dan Sasuke. Kita pulang bersama – sama." Hinata berbicara dan mulai melangkah menuju dapur dimana Itachi tengah berkutat disana.

"Aku antar pulang, Hinata!" Naruto berteriak kecil dan Hinata pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

* * *

CONFESSION-SasuSaku-

* * *

Sebuah mobil sport putih baru saja memasuki sebuah rumah besar berarsitektur eropa dengan dua pilar megah di kedua sisi pintu utama. Dua orang maid membukakan pintu utama dan salah satunya membukakan pintu mobil sebelah kanan, dimana Ino tengah duduk manis di sana. Ino tersenyum dan maid itu membungkuk mempersilahkan sang majikan untuk keluar. Ino pun mengikuti maid itu memasuki rumah besarnya, meninggalkan Sai dengan beberapa belanjaan dalam bagasinya. Dengan dibantu satu maid yang membukakan pintu tadi, Sai membawa seluruh belanjaan tadi ke dapur.

"Jadi Shion dan Karin ditugaskan disini?" Sai bertanya setelah mereka memasuki dapur.

"Iya tuan muda." jawab Shion sopan dengan senyuman cantik di wajahnya. Sai mengangguk – angguk paham.

"Shion, tolong buatkan kami makan malam. Tadi kami tidak sempat mampir ke restaurant." Shion mengangguk dan mulai melaksanakan permintaan Sai. Setelah mencuci tangannya, Sai pun berjalan keluar dapur dan mulai menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Cklek.

"Ino?"

Sai tersenyum mendapati tubuh Ino yang sudah dibungkus selimut hingga lehernya. Tampaknya sang istri sudah sangat lelah. Ia mengusap rambut Ino dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. Ino yang memang belum tidur, membuka sedikit selimutnya dan berbalik menatap Sai dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Aku tak tahu kalau adikku punya masalah rumit seperti itu. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke sering membully nya. Aku bukan nee-chan yang baik untuknya. Aku bahkan tak bisa melindunginya dari tangan – tangan jahil itu." Sai tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Ino sayang.

"Jika kau bukan nee-chan yang baik, pasti kau masuk daftar orang yang dihindari Sakura. Tapi—jika melihat dari cara Sakura menatapmu dan memperlakukanmu secara lembut, sepertinya kau justru berada di nomor teratas dari daftar orang terbaik dalam hidup Sakura." Ino menarik selimutnya hingga bawah dagunya dan menatap Sai dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Ayolah Ino, kau itu nee-channya. Dan dia menyayangimu. Sakura bukan orang yang mudah membenci orang lain kan? Buktinya saja dia bersungguh – sungguh meminta maaf pada Sasuke." Tangan kanannya mengelus surai Ino dan sedikit menyingkirkannya sebelum mendaratkan kecupan kecil di dahinya.

"Sai"

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih." Alis Sai terangkat satu. "Karena kau selalu menenangkanku. Aku—menyukainya." Jantung Ino berdegup saat kalimat terakhir keluar dari mulutnya. Dia menundukkan kepala saat merasakan tatapan Sai yang terarah padanya. Tawa kecil dari bibir tipis Sai langsung mendominasi suasana hening beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Itu terdengar seperti kata 'I Love You' di telingaku." Dan pukulan kecil dilayangkan Ino di lengan Sai. Dengan wajah yang memerahInon terus mengumpat suaminya yang selalu saja menggodanya.

"Berhenti menggodaku Sai!"

"Aku kan menggoda istriku. Apa masalahmu, Shimura Ino?" nada suara Sai dibuat seolah tengah marah. Bukannya sebal wajah Ino justru makin memerah.

"Oh—shit! You're jerk! Hate you!"

"Thank you. Love you too."

Cuph.

Satu kecupan singkat di bibirnya berhasil membuat wajah Ino kembali memerah hingga ujung kupingnya. Ia berpaling dan menutup wajahnya dengan selimutnya. Sai yang melihat tingkah menggemaskan Ino hanya bisa mendekatkan tangannya dan menyibak selimut itu perlahan. Ino mengerjap – kerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat wajah Sai yang bergerak semakin dekat. Saat nafas mereka mulai beradu, Ino menuruti instingnya untuk mulai menutup matanya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Lagi – lagi jantungnya berdegup kencang saat bibir Sai kembali menyentuh miliknya. Sensasi hangat mulai menjalari tubuhnya. Tangan Sai mendekapnya lebih erat dan kedua tangan Ino secara otomatis melingkari leher Sai. Sai menggerakkan bibirnya dan kedua bibir itu mulai saling memagut. Menimbulkan decakan manis yang mengisi seluruh sudut ruangan. Menjadi melodi indah di telingan keduanya. Lidah saling menyapa dan beradu dalam rongga Ino. Saliva yang entah milik siapa sudah keluar melalui sudut bibir Ino dan mengalir menuju lehernya. Intensitas ciuman itu semakin french dan udara panas mulai mengepul di sekitar mereka. Tangan Sai bergerak lincah di punggung Ino, membuat pola berputar tak beraturan dan membuat Ino merasakan sensasi geli dan nikmat dalam satu waktu. Perasaan membuncah yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya. Aneh. Kenapa dia diam saja saat Sai menyentuhnya? Apa—dia benar – benar telah memiliki perasaan pada pemuda ini?

Ciuman Sai turun ke leher Ino. Mengisap kuat satu titik disana membuat Ino menggelinjang tidak nyaman. Memang ini seharusnya menjadi malam pertama mereka, tapi Sai tak ingin memaksa Ino. Dia ingin Ino sendiri yang memintanya. Tapi ketika mulai menyentuh Ino, rasanya dia tak ingin berhenti menjelajahi makhluk hawa yang paling manis ini, kenapa?

"Euunghh~" Ciuman di leher Ino terlepas dan meninggalkan jejak merah keunguan disana. Tanda paten Sai pada tubuh Ino. Nafas Ino terengah. Disatu sisi Sai ingin melanjutkannya, namun disisi lain, dia tak mau Ino melakukannya hanya atas dasar nafsu. Dia ingin mereka melakukannya atas dasar cinta. Dan sekarang, Sai belum merasakan itu pada Ino. Ino belum sepenuhnya mencintainya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Ino menatap bingung kearah Sai. Lingkaran tangan di leher Sai terlepas dan mulut Ino berdecak sebal. Kesal karena Sai membangkitkannya tapi tak ada niatan untuk meneruskan. Bibir Sai mengulum senyum dan tangannya mengusap surai Ino.

"Aku ingin kita melakukannya setelah kau siap." Kedua mata Ino menatapnya lucu. "Aku akan menunggu sampai kau benar – benar mencintaiku. Kita melakukan itu bukan untuk suatu keharusan Ino. Aku ingin melakukannya ketika hatimu benar – benar menjadi milikku. Aku takkan menyentuhmu sebelum kau benar – benar membalas perasaanku." Ino tertegun. Dia tak menyangka kalau Sai akan berucap hal dewasa melebihi dirinya. Kadang dia bingung, siapa yang lebih muda disini?

"Kau benar—" Ino memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku memang belum mencintaimu." Matnya terkatup rapat, seolah enggan melihat wajah kecewa yang sering Sai tunjukkan padanya. Dada Ino mulai terasa ditekan oleh sesuatu. Otak dan hatinya tidak sinkron. Dia berpikir kalau dia belum mencintai Sai, tapi kenapa hatinya seolah menyuarakan sebaliknya?

"Aku mengerti. Maka dari itu aku akan menunggumu." Usapan lembut di puncak kepalanya membuat Ino mendongak. Ia balas tersenyum. "Nah, Shion sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Sebaiknya kita turun atau makanannya keburu dingin." Ino mengangguk imut. Sai segera menarik tubuh itu berdiri. Ino mengikutinya dan kini berdiri diatas ranjangnya. Sai yang baru ingin melangkah hanya menatap heran karena Ino tak kunjung turun dari peraduannya. "Apa yang kau tunggu?" Kedua tangan Ino tiba – tiba terulur ke depannya.

"Gendong." rengeknya kemudian. Sai terkekeh kecil sebelum akhirnya menuruti permintaan sang istri –yang bisa dikatakan langka ini.

* * *

CONFESSION-SasuSaku-

* * *

"Ini masalah serius, Hinata. Aku rasa Sasuke benar – benar membenci Sakura" Naruto berjalan mondar – mandir di depan Hinata, membuat gadis itu berdecak kesal.

"Kau membuatku pusing,Naruto"

"Kalau hanya sekedar benci saja tak apa. Tapi Sasuke itu gila. Dia menyiksa Sakura sebagai ajang balas dendamnya. Oh—kekasihmu sungguh sialan, Hinata. Dia benar – benar membunuh Sakura" Bukannya menanggapi keluhan Hinata, Naruto justru beragumen sendiri. Hinata hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Yeah, Naruyo boleh saja khawatir, tapi kekhawatirannya itu sangat berlebihan. Mana mungkin Sasuke akan membunuh Sakura. "Ini bukan hanya membunuhnya secara perlahan, Hinata. Tapi juga menyiksa Sakura. Sasuke sudah kembali ke sekolah dan tadi pagi dia meletakkan anak ayam mati di loker Sakura, dan Sakura menjerit histeris setelahnya. Ck, keterlauan! Shit!" Kepalan tangan Naruto mendarat secara kasar di permukaan batang pohon oak di taman sekolahnya.

"Tenanglah, Naruto. Kita hanya perlu mencari cara agar Sasuke mau menerima kenyataan itu dan melepaskan Sakura. Hhh—hanya Tayuya yang bisa membantu kita disaat seperti ini." Hinata menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tayuya? Kau gila! Kita akan membangkitkannya dari kubur atau memanggil rohnya, begitu?" Hinata mendesis lalu menjitak puncak kepalanya Naruto dan terdengar kata 'aduh' cukup keras dari bibir sexy nya. "Kenapa memukulku, eoh?"

"Itu hanya sebuah perumpamaan atau pengandaian, Naruto. Kau pikir aku mau berhubungan dengan hantu apa?" Naruto tidak menyahut. Dia sibuk meruntuki sifat jahil Sasuke yang kelewatan itu. Oh—kenapa guru – guru seolah tak mau tahu dengan kelakuan salah satu muridnya itu? Apa karena Sasuke disini sebagai anak sang donatur utama sekolah? Kalau memang begitu, sekolah ini sama saja dengan sekolah lainnya dalam negeri. Selalu tunduk dengan orang yang lebih berkuasa dan memiliki banyak uang. "Kita harus bagaimana?"

"Hhh—aku bingung. Sebaiknya aku mencari tahu hubungan Sakura dengan Tayuya."

"Kenapa kita harus mencari tahu hubungan tentang mereka?"

"Aku merasa ada alasan lain yang lebih kuat kenapa Tayuya mendonorkan jantungnya. Itu pasti akan membantu kita membela Sakura dihadapan Sasuke" Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. "Dan—apa kau tidak sadar?"

"Sadar—sadar apa?"

"Wajah Sakura dan Tayuya itu sangat mirip."

"Eh?" Mata bulat Hinata mengerjap imut. Jari telunjuknya mengetuk – ketuk dagunya pelan seolah tengah berpikir. "Iya ya—kalau di lihat secara teliti dan mendetail, mereka itu memang mirip. Yeah—aku tidak yakin sih, karena aku hanya melihat fotonya. Tapi aku percaya ucapanmu. Hhihi." Naruto menjetikkan jarinya senang. Hinata itu cukup pintar untuk dijadikan partner.

"Nah—untuk sekarang ini, kita hanya perlu menjaga rahasia ini dari Sakura. Sampai kita menemukan hal ganjil lain, tak ada yang boleh mengatakan ini pada Sakura—"

"Tidak mengatakan apa padaku?"

Deg.

Naruto dan Hinata sama – sama mematung mendengar penuturan lembut dan mengintimidasi dari arah belakang mereka. Suara itu, suara Sakura. Naruto tak berbalik dan masih memunggungi Sakura. Jantung keduanya, Naruto maupun Hinata, berdebar saat tatapan tajam Sakura menembus dinding kebohongan mereka.

"Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu kan?" tambahnya kemudian. Tubuh keduanya menegang seketika. Sakura melangkah semakin dekat membuat Naruto langsung berbalik dan menatap Sakura takut – takut. "Kalian tahu sesuatu tentang Tayuya kan?" Hah—Hinata ingin bumi menelannya sekarang juga.

"I—itu. Itu—"

"Katakan Naruto! Apa yang aku tidak tahu. Ada apa dengan Tayuya dan Sasuke?" Deg. Mata Sakura membulat saat menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil diantara kedua nama itu. "Uchiha –Uchiha Sasuke" ucapnya tergagap. Tangan kanannya membekap mulutnya sendiri. Hinata mencoba mendekat kearah Sakura, namun gadis itu mundur dua langkah. Ia menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya dan airmata mulai menumpuk di dalam kelopaknya. "Kenapa kalian merahasiakan hal penting seperti ini, hah?!" Sakura membentak dan tetes demi tetes liquidnya mulai berlomba keluar.

"Kami tidak bermaksud—"

"Kalian jahat!" Sakura memotong perkataan Hinata "Kalian sudah tahu tapi kenapa kalian merahasiakannya dariku?! Jadi—jadi selama ini Sasuke membenciku karena itu? Hiks." Sakura berjongkok dan menutupi wajahnya yang basah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Ya Tuhan—hiks. Aku benar – benar jahat pada Sasukel. Dia pantas membenciku. Hiks."

"Tidak Sakura—ini bukan salahmu—"

"Tidak Hinata. Ini salahku. Hiks. Aku memang pantas dibenci. Aku—hiks membuat kesempatan hidup Tayuya sirna. Sasuke pasti menderita selama ini. Dia pasti sangat tertekan selama ini. Dia pasti merindukan Tayuya. Aku—aku—hiks aku bersalah." Sakura mencengkeram erat kemejanya. Lengan blazernya sudah basah oleh airmatanya. Hinata mendekat dan langsung mendekap tubuh ringkih Sakura. Mengusap – usap punggungnya, mencoba menenangkan. Naruto mengacak rambutnya. Dia meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang tak menyadari kehadiran Sakura disekitar mereka tadi.

"Shhh—sudahlah. Semua sudah terjadi. Kami akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Sasuke" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah dan basah. Menatap Hinata dengan tatapan memohon. Tangannya mencengkeram lengan Hinata.

"Aku mohon—ceritakan semua yang kalian tahu tentang Sasuke." Dengan sangat terpaksa, Hinata dan Naruto menceritakan semuanya. Bahkan tak terlewat satu pun. Tentu diiringi dengan isakan penyesalan dari Sakura.

* * *

CONFESSION-SasuSaku-

* * *

Sakura berjalan tanpa arah di koridor. Langkahnya tergesa karena ingin mencari seseorang. Sasuke, yeah—dia ingin mencari Sasuke untuk meminta maaf kembali. Ia abaikan semua tatapan bingung siswa di koridor. Pasti karena penampilannya yang buruk ini. Baju dan rambut yang berantakan sementara pipinya penuh dengan lelehan air mata. Sekarang dia mulai mengerti kenapa Sasuke mengatakan kalau dia pembunuh. Ini alasannya. Alasan kenapa Sasuke sangat membencinya. Dan kini—Sakura kembali merasakan sesak memenuhi rongga dadanya. Perasaan bersalah yang berkumpul dan menumpuk di dalam hatinya.

Dia tak menemukan dimana pun Sasuke berada. Ia menyerah. Langkahnya mulai membawanya ke toilet. Mungkin guyuran air dingin di wajahnya akan terasa menyejukkan dan mengurangi sedikit bebannya. Tanpa menunggu lagi dia membuka pintu toilet. Matanya membulat dan jantungnya mulai berdegup tak tenang. Sudah dua kali ia mengalami hal ini dengan orang yang sama namun lawan main yang berbeda. Sasuke tengah berciuman panas dengan Amaru, kakak kelasnya, di sebuah bilik yang terbuka. Tangan Sasuke yang mulai nakal menyusup di balik kemeja Amaru membuat Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. 'Jantungku lagi – lagi memberontak. Ini aneh—dan menyakitkan.' Dengan seluruh keberanian yang ditumpuknya, Sakura segera membuka suara –atau lebih tepatnya sebuah jeritan.

"SASUKE?!"

Kedua insan yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung melepas pagutannya. Sasuke berbalik dan berdecak kesal saat melihat Sakura memergokinya untuk kedua kalinya. Amaru sendiri tampak membenahi bajunya sebelum akhirnya memilih pergi, sama persis dengan yang dilakukan Mei Terumi dulu.

"Kau lagi. Kau selalu saja mengangguku, Haruno Sakura!"

"Maaf." lirih Baekhyun. Sasuke sedikit tersentak dengan ucapan Sakura yang terdengar lemah, tidak seperti pertama kali ia memergokinya. "Maafkan aku,Sasuke." lanjutnya kemudian. Dan lagi – lagi air mata sialan itu sudah menumpuk di matanya. Membuat pandangannya mengabur saat menatap Sasuke.

"..."

"Aku mohon jangan sakiti Hinata lagi, Sasuke. Sudah cukup kau mengkhianatinya." Hinata berkacak pinggang dan meludah ke samping. Muak dengan sikap sok peduli Sakura. "Bisakah kau putuskan saja hubungan kalian? Kau menyakitinya Sasuke."

"..."

"Sasuke—"

"Berhentilah ikut campur urusanku, Haruno Sakura!" Sakura langsung tertunduk. "Kau itu memang penganggu. Kau membuatku semakin membencimu! Kau memang tak pantas hidup!" Deg. Sakura dapat merasakan hatinya berdenyut sakit. Entah mengapa kalimat Sasuke seolah mengatakan kalau dia memang tak pantas mendapatkan hidupnya, tak pantas mendapatkan jantung Tayuya sebagai penumpu hidupnya selama ini. "Aku muak dengan semua permintaan maafmu itu. Aku benci pada orang yang menghancurkan kebahagian orang lain sepertimu." Sasuke menunjuk kearah Sakura membuat nyali Sakura semakin menciut. "Aku tahu—kau menyukai Sai kan?" Lelehan airmata Sakura semakin banyak.

"Aku tidak—aku—"

"Yeah, kau itu memang pembawa sial dan penghancur kebahagian orang lain. Kau menyukai Sai yang jelas – jelas menyukai Ino. Dasar tak tahu malu! Lalu, kau akan mengacaukan kehidupan mereka berdua seperti kau mengacaukan hidupku?!"

"Aku tidak—hiks aku bukan orang seperti itu, Sasuke!"

"Kau menyedihkan, Sakura! Dan kau pantas mendapatkan ini!"

Byurrr.

Tubuh Sakura mulai terasa basah. Dinginnya suhu toilet serta keadaannya yang tengah menangis langsung membuat tubuhnya mengigil. Entah sejak kapan Sasuke membawa ember dan menyiramkan air padanya. Dari pekatnya warna air di lantai toilet, sepertinya itu air bekas pel. Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan sebelum akhirnya keluar setelah menyenggol bahu Sakura kasar. Saat tangannya ingin meraih knop pintu, dorongan dari luar membuktikan kalau pintu sudah dibuka dari sisi lain. Menampilkan sosok Hinata dan Naruto yang menganga melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Sasuke hanya menatap mereka datar dan melenggang pergi.

"HEI! UCHIHA SASUKE?! BRENGSEK KAU!" Naruto ingin mengejarnya dan berniat memberikan pukulan lagi, namun tangan Hinata mencegahnya dan mengisyaratkan pada Naruto untuk melihat keadaan Sakura. Naruto dan Hinata pun menghampiri Sakura yang terduduk di lantai dengan tangan yang mengusap – usap hidungnya. Mata keduanya membulat saat hidung Sakura mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Sakura! Kau mimisan!" pekik Hinata kaget. Dia langsung mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya dan menempelkannya pada hidung Sakura. Menyuruhnya mendongak untuk menghentikan aliran darahnya. "Naruto—cepat hubungi Ino nee-chan!" Dengan sigap Naruto menuruti perintah Hinata. Mengambil ponselnya dan menelephone Ino. "Kenapa kau bisa mimisan hah?!"

"..."

"Astaga! Aku lupa kalau Sakura alergi dingin, nee-chan!" Naruto menepuk jidatnya dengan keras setelah mendengar penuturan Ino di seberang telephone. Naruto mematikan sambungan beberapa menitnya tadi, lalu menghampiri Sakura yang dipapah Hinata keluar.

"Apa kata Ino nee-chan?"

"Kita disuruh membawanya ke UKS. Sakura alergi dingin. Dia selalu mimisan kalau sampai terkena hawa dingin yang berlebihan. Sebaiknya kita menyuruhnya istirahat sebelum nanti dia mengigil karena demam." Hinata mengangguk. Dengan keyakinan penuh akhirnya Naruto menggendong Sakura di punggungnya –dengan dibantu Hinata butuh kehangatan sekarang. Hinata yang berada di belakang Naruto tersenyum miris.

'Aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya, Naruto. Perhatianmu pada Sakura melebihi perhatian seorang teman. Yeah—setidaknya aku tahu kalau ada orang sebaik kau yang akan menjaga Sakura. Lebih baik dari siapapun.' Dan bisa dipungkiri lagi, kalau Hinata tengah menahan rasa cemburu di hatinya, yang entah sejak kapan dia mulai menyadarinya. Kalau dia memang telah jatuh ke dalam pesona Naruto.

UKS

"Eungh~" Sakura mengerjap – kerjapkan matanya perlahan. Disusul dengan pemandangan raut wajah khawatir dari teman – temannya. Apa tadi dia pingsan?Sakura mendudukan dirinya dibantu oleh Ino. "nee-chan—" panggilnya lemah. Ino mengeratkan genggamannya. "Aku pingsan ya?"

"Heum." Ino mengangguk. "Jangan terlalu memikirkan banyak hal. Kau harus rileks mulai sekarang. Banyak istirahat dan—HEI! SAKURA!" Ino berteriak saat Sakura melompat dari ranjangnya dan berlari keluar. Mengabaikan teriakan Ino dan NaruHina darisana. Berlari kencang agar mereka tak dapat menangkapnya. Oh—pasti Sakura akan mencari Sasuke lagi. Beruntung, karena jam pelajaran baru telah dimulai sedari tadi, akan memudahkan pencarian Sakura dan Sasuke pasti membolos sekarang. Ia yakin.

* * *

CONFESSION-SasuSaku-

* * *

Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan tinggi diatas rata – rata tengah mencengkeram kerah gadis yang lebih kecil darinya. Mereka, Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke menatap sinis kearah Sakura sedangkan gadis mungil itu hanya tersenyum. Mengabaikan rasa perih di wajahnya yang lebam, ulah Sasuke pastinya, dan entah sudah keberapa kali wajahnya seperti ini. Ia harus siap – siap mendapat omelan lagi dari orang tuanya nanti.

"Sebaiknya kau enyah dari hidupku Haruno Sakura."

"Kenapa? Apa kau merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku disekitarmu? Apa alasanmu?" Sakura berujar tenang, menahan perasaan bersalah yang semakin memenuhi dadanya hingga terasa sesak.

"Kurasa aku terlalu baik padamu Haruno Sakura. Seharusnya aku membunuhmu dari dulu. Dasar tidak berguna!" Sakura tersenyum kembali.

"Itu yang kuinginkan Sasuke-san. Sepertinya aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau membantuku untuk membunuh diriku yang tak berguna ini." Sasuke melepaskan cengkeramannya secara kasar membuat Sakura terhempas kearah pohon oak di belakangnya. Mereka memang tengah berada di taman belakang sekolah, dan jam pelajaran yang masih berlangsung menguntungkan Uchiha Sasuke untuk menyiksa Sakura tanpa diketahui siapapun.

"Benar—kau memang sangat tidak berguna!"

"Aku ingin tahu. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu membenciku heum?" Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Senyuman Sakura benar – benar memuakkan dan menjatuhkan harga dirinya. "Sabaku tayuya, heum?" Mata Sakura membulat. "Apa kau pikir aku tak tahu kalau semua yang kau lakukan padaku adalah ajang balas dendammu karena Tayuya memberikan jantungnya padaku. Kau menganggapku telah membunuh Tayuyamu, begitukah?" Tangan Sasuke mengepal kuat. Hatinya juga berdenyut sakit saat seringaian Sakura melebar. Seringaian yang tampak sangat menyedihkan.

"..."

"Tapi kau salah besar Sasuke. Aku tak pernah memintanya untuk melakukan itu. Aku bahkan tak tahu kalau dia meminta hal itu sehingga membuatnya harus kehilangan nyawa." Sakura tertawa miris. "Untuk itu—aku meminta maaf padamu, Sasuke. Karena aku, kau kehilangan Tayuya" Tatapan sendu Sakura beradu dengan mata elang Sasuke. "Sebegitu cintanyakah kau pada Tayuya sampai kau melakukan ini semua? Apa sebegitu bencinya kau padaku? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau memaafkanku?" Wajah Sakura memerah, menahan semua liquid bening di pelupuk matanya.

Nafas Sasuke mulai memburu, dadanya naik turun menahan gejolak amarah dalam dirinya. Ada rasa kesal dan—iba? Sedih? Entah kenapa hatinya ikut sedih dan dadanya terasa sesak dihimpit oleh benda tak kasat mata. Ia juga tak mengerti ada apa dengan hatinya. Apa dia akan puas setelah membuat Sakura menderita? Tapi—kenapa mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang meluncur di bibir Sakura membuat dadanya makin sesak? Apa mungkin ia merasa bersalah karena telah menyakitinya? Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah, ia tak mampu menjawab semua pertanyaan Sakura. Ia terlalu...bingung.

"Kau tak bisa menjawabku?" Sakura mengusap wajahnya.

"DIAM!" gadis yang lebih kecil menunduk. "Jangan membicarakan hal itu denganku! Kau tak pantas menyebutkan nama Tayuya di depanku!" Akhirnya Sakura terdiam. Tak dipungkiri kalau ia tengah ketakutan sekarang. Jadi, ia memilih untuk tidak membicarakan Tayuya.

"Jika kau mau, aku akan menghilang dari hidupmu, Sasuke. Bisakah kau berhenti mempermainkan Hinata?" Sasuke tak bergeming. "Aku tahu kau tak pernah benar – benar mencintainya."

"Ya." Sasuke menggumam. "Aku memang tak pernah mencintai Hinata. Aku hanya ingin membuatnya jauh darimu dan membuatmu makin menderita. Aku membencimu Haruno. Sangat membencimu. Kau hanyalah orang menyedihkan. Itulah yang membuatku semakin membencimu. Aku benci orang lemah sepertimu ada dihadapanku. Aku benci semua yang ada padamu,Haruno Sakura. Dan aku paling benci karena kau hidup dengan jantung kekasihku." Sasuke bertutur lirih namun penuh penekanan. Matanya lebih memilih menatap tanah di bawahnya, enggan melihat wajah Sakura yang semakin menyedihkan.

"Yeah, jika ada dua orang yang saling benci hidup di tempat yang sama, maka akan merugikan orang lain. Maka dari itu, salah satu dari kita harus ada yang pergi bukan?" Sasuke tertawa hambar dan menyeringai sinis.

"Pergi. Pergilah Haruno Sakura."

"Tentu. Aku akan pergi dari hidupmu. Seperti katamu, aku terlalu menyedihkan untuk hidup di dunia yang sama denganmu." Sakura beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang setia mematung disana. 'Kenapa hatiku sakit sekali?' Sasuke menyentuh dadanya yang entah mengapa semakin lama semakin sesak. Rasanya sangat aneh. Melihat punggung Sakura yang semakin menghilang, seolah membuat oksigen di paru – parunya juga ikut lenyap. Entah apa yang dirasakannya ini. Ia juga tak mengerti.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Sasuke menoleh dan sedikit tersentak mendapati Hinata tengah tersenyum padanya. "Aku melihatnya. Aku mendengar semuanya." Hinata menghela nafas dan menatap sedih kearah Sasuke. "Kecewa memang, tapi aku tak mau terjatuh semakin dalam olehmu. Maka dari itu, hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini." Sasuke membuang nafas dan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Hhh—terserah kau saja." Sasuke hendak pergi, tapi suara lembut Hinata berhasil menginterupsinya.

"Jika kau mau ikut aku di hari Sabtu sepulang sekolah, aku akan sangat berterima kasih padamu Sasuke. Anggap saja itu hutangmu padaku karena telah mempermainkanku." Sasuke berbalik dan menyerngit heran. "Anyway, ini berhubungan dengan Tayuya dan Sakura." Tanpa berpikir lagi, Sasuke mengangguk dan meneruskan langkahnya yang tertunda.

* * *

CONFESSION-SasuSaku-

* * *

Sasuke berulang kali mengusap wajahnya dan mengerang frustasi. Kenapa melihat wajah Sakura yang seperti itu selalu mengingatkannya pada Tayuya? Kenapa dia selalu terbayang wajah Sakura yang basah karena airmata itu? Kenapa dia harus lemah hanya karena kemiripan mereka? Seharusnya dia senang jika Sakura berniat pergi dari hidupnya. Tapi kenapa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya frustasi? Perasaannya. Kenapa perasaannya bisa selemah ini? Kenapa dia harus punya perasaan kalau hanya berfungsi untuk mengasihani orang lain? Kasihan? Apa benar hanya rasa kasihan?

"Aaargh!"

"Berhenti mengacak rambutmu seperti itu, Sasuke!" Itachi mengomel kesal karena melihat tingkah Sasuke yang sangat menyebalkan sedari tadi. "Kau kenapa?"

"Haruno Sakura sialan!" Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke justru berteriak makin menggila. Untung saja mereka di rumah berdua dengan beberapa maid. Kalau ada ayah dan ibunya, pasti Sasuke sudah ditendang dari rumah karena bersikap layaknya orang gila seperti itu. Itachi yang mendengar nama itu disebutnya tentu saja kaget. Gelas jus di tangannya ia taruh kembali. Ia pun menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau menyiksa anak itu?" Sasuke menatap datar kakaknya sebelum akhirnya mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. "Kau akan menyesal Sasuke!"

"Ini bukan urusanmu!" ketus Sasuke.

"Seharusnya kau tidak memperlakukan Sakura seperti itu, Sasuke. Tayuya takkan menyukai dirimu yang seperti ini."

"Apa maksudmu?!" Nada suara Sasuke terdengar sangat jengkel. Kenapa semenjak Itachi bertemu Sakura, laki-laki yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya itu seperti terus membelanya. Apa semua orang memang selalu membelanya? Bahkan Hinata yang dia kira sudah jatuh dalam pesonanya justru memilih mengakhiri hubungan mereka dan kembali bersama Sakura. Sai juga selalu menasehatinya layaknya orang tua, dan Sasuke sangat jengkel akan hal itu juga. Oh—kepala Sasuke serasa ingin pecah sekarang.

"Kau memang tak tahu apa – apa, Sasuke." Mata menatap Itachi bingung.

"Ck, sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan?!" Emosi Sasuke benar – benar tersulut. Bahkan sedari tadi dia memanggil kakaknya dengan sebutan 'kau'. Tanda kalau Sasuke benar – benar tengah marah.

"Besok kita akan berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Sabaku. Sebaiknya kau mendengar sendiri dari mereka." Itachi beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang termangu dengan perasaan bingung dalam hatinya. Apa yang perlu mereka bicarakan? Memangnya apa hubungan Sakura dengan Tayuya? Apa yang tidak diketahuinya selama ini? Dan suara bantingan vas bunga pun akhirnya memecah kesunyian malam itu.

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Update kilat ni^^

Mind To Review?


	7. Chapter 7

CONFESSION

By : Scarlet.44

Remake From : Blood Type-B

Pair : SasuSaku, other pair

Warning : OOC, typo, etc

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 7

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi lima menit yang lalu, namun Hinata tak menemukan keberadaan Sakura di bangkunya. Pagi ini dia mendiamkan Hinata karena kejadian di taman waktu itu. Ia mendesah kecewa, tidak menyangka kalau Sakura akan mengetahui semua rahasia ini secepat itu. Yang perlu dilakukannya sekarang adalah meminta maaf. Dia tak mau kalau Sakura membencinya. Sudah banyak masalah terjadi diantara mereka dan Hinata tak mau memperkeruh keadaan. Tangannya mengobrak – abrik isi tasnya untuk mencari ponselnya. Setelah menemukan smartphone berwarna putih itu, ia segera mendial nomor yang tercantum dengan nama 'Naruto'.

"moshi—"

"Naruto, kita cari Sakura. Aku rasa dia masih marah pada kita." potong Hinata.

"Sekarang? Aduh—tidak bisa! Aku dihukum Tsunade sensei, Hinata. Tadi aku lupa tidak mengerjakan PR." Hinata membuang nafas jengkel. Naruto itu selalu saja melakukan hal – hal memalukan seperti itu. Tidak mengerjakan PR, tidur di kelas, membolos, pura – pura sakit lalu tidur di UKS, dan lainnya. Alasan konyol yang terlalu populer di kalangan anak sekolahan. Mana ada guru yang akan percaya dengan alasan yang selalu sama setiap harinya seperti itu? Kalau Naruto menjadi kekasihnya, Hinata pasti sudah menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Eh? Kekasih? Apa yang kau pikirkan Hinata!

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencarinya sendiri. Ck—dasar bodoh!"

"Hei, jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Aku ini pintar, hanya bosan sekolah saja." Mata Hinata berputar malas. Tingkat kepedean Naruto sepertinya mulai naik rating. Dari tampan di tambah kata pintar untuk sekarang, dan itu bukan Hinata yang mengatakannya ok? Dia mengakuinya sendiri. Mengargumenkan kalau dirinya itu pintar, tampan dan seksi. Euh.

"Whatever! Aku akan mencari Sakura. Bye."

"Ok, bye."

Pip.

Hinata berlari – lari kecil saat menemukan sosok Sakura yang tengah bersandar di pohon oak kesayangannya di taman sekolah. Dia tersenyum kecil saat melihat dahi Sakura berkerut. Jemari lentiknya membalik halaman dari buku yang dipegangnya. Kelihatannya dia tengah menikmati novel yang dibacanya. Dengan langkah perlahan Hinata menghampiri sosok sahabatnya itu dan duduk tepat di sampingnya, memeluk kakinya sendiri sementara matanya melirik isi bacaan Sakura.

"Aku sudah memutuskan hubunganku dengan Sasuke." ujarnya tiba – tiba. Sakura langsung teralih dari bukunya untuk menatap Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali meneruskan bacaan novelnya. Hinata memainkan jarinya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya karena terlalu gugup. Entah kenapa perasaan bersalahnya semakin membesar sekarang. Kenyataan pahit yang diterimanya adalah semua kesalahan sendiri. Ia teringat bagaimana Sakura yang menderita selama ini karena dia tak mempercayainya, dan karena rahasia kemarin, dia semakin meruntuki kebodohannya karena tidak pernah memperhatikan Sakura selama ini. Sahabat macam apa dia ini? Apa rasanya sesakit ini ketika ia dulu mengacuhkan Sakura? Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon oak itu dan memperhatikan Sakura yang bahkan tak terusik oleh kehadirannya. Helaan nafas terdengar lagi dari mulut Hinata. Ia sangat merasa bersalah pada Sakura.

"Sa—kura." Sakura tak bergeming. "Gomen-ne Sakura-chan" lirih Hinata. Sakura berhenti membaca, namun tak menoleh sedikit pun kearah Hinata. "Semua ini salahku karena tak mempercayaimu. Aku terlalu dibutakan oleh bualan Sasuke. Maafkan aku Sakura-chan. dan—" Hinata menunduk. "Maaf telah merahasiakan tentang masalah Tayuya dan Sasuke." Kali ini, helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Sakura. Ia menutup bukunya dan menatap Hinata lembut.

"Aku mengerti." Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Sakura yang tengah tersenyum padanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku memaafkanmu, kalian, kau dan Naruto." Sontak Hinata langsung memeluk Sakura. Begitu mudahnya Sakura memaafkan atas semua kesalahannya –sejak awal. Mungkin apa yang pernah dikatakan Naruto memang benar, Sakura memang malaikat kecil mereka.

"Maaf Sakura-chan."Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya. "Terima kasih, teman."

* * *

CONFESSION-SasuSaku-

* * *

Sejak kejadian di taman waktu itu, Sakura benar – benar menghindari Sasuke. Namun bukan ingin menghindar dari tanggung jawabnya toh Sakura tetap mengirim surat ke loker Sasuke yang berisikan kata – kata maaf, hanya menghindar untuk tidak bertatapan muka dengan Sasuke. Dan setiap hari pula Sasuke menyobek kertas itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Dia benci kata – kata maaf Sakura. Tapi dia tak tahu kenapa, melihat Sakura yang terus menghindarinya membuat dia merasa aneh. Walaupun mereka sekelas, namun tak sekalipun Sakura meliriknya. Bahkan ketika dia –Sakura, sebagai ketua kelas tengah membagikan buku tugas para siswa, dia hanya akan meletakkan buku Sasuke diatas mejanya tanpa melirik pemiliknya. Dan anehnya, Sasuke merasa tak suka dengan sikap Sakura yang seperti itu. Ia merasa, Sakura tak benar – benar merasa bersalah padanya.

Ini hari Sabtu, dimana dia telah membuat perjanjian dengan Hinata. Mungkin gadis itu mengajaknya berkencan untuk terakhir kalinya. Hhh—entahlah. Sekarang Sasuke dan Hinata tengah pulang bersama dengan berjalan kaki. Hinata yang berjalan di depannya, sedangkan Sasuke mengekor di belakang, mengikuti kemana Hinata membawanya. Sesekali ia menatap punggung Hinata atau melirik daerah sekitar yang tidak terlalu asing dimatanya.

"Kita akan kemana?" Sasuke bertanya karena Hinata tak kunjung membuka suara sejak keluar dari gerbang sekolah, membuatnya bingung karena langkah kaki mereka membawa keduanya menuju—pemakaman?

"Kita akan menemui Tayuya" ujar Hinata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hh?" Sasuke sedikit tersentak saat Hinata mengatakan nama itu. Ternyata gadis ini tahu tentang Tayuya? Dia benar – benar mendengar percakapannya dengan Sakura? Atau memang Hinata telah mengetahuinya lebih dulu. "Ck, aku tidak tahu apa maumu. Tapi ayo selesaikan ini dan pulang. Aku lelah." Nada suara Sasuke yang terkesan dingin berbanding terbalik dengan isi hatinya yang bertanya – tanya akan rencana Hinata –yang bahkan ia tak bisa menebaknya sama sekali.

"Sstt—sebaiknya kau diam dan ikuti aku,Sasuke" Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. Tiba – tiba Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, menatap jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya kemudian tersenyum simpul. Ia menarik tangan Sasuke bersembunyi di balik pohon –tempat dimana ia bersembunyi dulu.

"Hei, apa – apaan ini?!" tanya Sasuke sedikit emosi karena sikap Hinata yang tak mengenakkan. Dia tadi mengajak ke makam Tayuya, sekarang justru bersembunyi. Sebenarnya apa mau gadis bermata violet ini? Sasuke mendengus dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk menebak – nebak maksud dan tujuan Hinata mengajaknya kesini.

"Diamlah atau kita akan ketahuan. Tunggu lima menit lagi dan kau akan tahu." Dengusan Sasuke menandakan kalau ia tengah jengkel. Semua yang dikatakan Hinata hanya membuatnya makin penasaran tanpa ada penjelasan sedikit pun. Setelah lima menit lebih menunggu, apa yang dilihatnya benar – benar membuatnya tercengang. Ia melihat Sakura berlari – lari kecil dengan membawa bunga, sementara Naruto dibelakangnya tengah berjalan santai dengan menyimpan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. Mata Sasuke membulat saat melihat Sakura berhenti di makam kekasihnya, Tayuya.

"Apa yang dilakukannya?"

"Lihat saja." Senyum lebar terpampang di wajah Hinata. Membuat Sasuke semakin merasakan hal aneh pada hatinya. Ia dapat melihat Sakura dan Naruto yang memandang kearah foto Tayuya dan tangan Sakura mengusap foto itu. Dua tangkai bunga tulip putih yang dibawanya, ia letakkan di samping foto itu.

"Apa maksudmu menunjukkan ini padaku?" Hinata memutar badannya dan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Tidakkah hatimu tersentuh oleh perlakuan Sakura selama ini? Setiap akhir pekan ia pasti memintaku atau Naruto menemaninya ke makam Tayuya untuk berkunjung. Dia berharap, dengan begitu dia akan dipertemukan denganmu dan meminta maaf padamu." Hinata menerawang dari balik pohon, melihat Naruto dan Sakura tengah bercakap dengan foto Tayuya. Seolah mereka berbicara langsung pada Tayuya.

"Hhh—ini hanya rencana kalian kan?" Sasuke tertawa remeh. Dia mungkin tersentuh kalau ini bukan rekayasa mereka. Tapi menurutnya, ini hanyalah bualan yang direncanakan mereka agar Sasuke memaafkan Sakura. Tak mudah baginya mempercayai semua ini. Semua terasa sangat ganjil di matanya. Seolah banyak kata 'tidak mungkin' dan 'bohong' dari dalam otaknya.

"Apa kami terlihat sedang berakting di matamu? Tidakkah kau melihat ketulusannya? Dia selalu menangis karena merasa bersalah padamu!" Emosi Hinata sedikit tersulut. Mungkin permintaan maaf ini begitu konyol di mata orang lain, tapi tidak bagi Sakura. Hinata tahu, Sakura bukan tipe orang yang mudah melupakan masalah dalam hidupnya. Dia pasti akan meminta maaf sekecil apapun kesalahannya. Dan seenak jidat saja Sasuke menumpahkan semua pada Hinata. Bertindak seolah Hinata lah yang paling bersalah disini. "Bahkan Sakura sempat marah padaku dan Naruto karena tidak memberitahukan tentang hubungan Tayuya denganmu!"

"Jadi kau tahu bahkan sebelum Sakura?" Hinata meremas tangannya menahan rasa kesalnya yang menumpuk.

"Yeah—Naruto yang tahu lebih dulu. Tidak sengaja tahu, tepatnya." Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya pada Sakura. Yeah—dia sadar, apa yang dilakukan mereka terasa nyata dan bukan akting. Tak mau semakin merasakan hal aneh itu, Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku pulang." ujarnya kemudian. Sasuke beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Hinata yang menatap sendu kearahnya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya barang sebentar. Kepalanya terasa sakit dan pening. Yeah, terlalu banyak hal yang dipikirkannya sekarang. Ini itu dan semua hal menyangkut satu nama, Sakura. gadis mungil itu benar – benar telah menyita seluruh perhatiannya. Sasuke mendongak menatap langit sore yang mulai gelap. Ia menghela nafas perlahan, menahan sesak yang tiba – tiba saja meremas dadanya dengan sangat kuat.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke merasa bersalah pada Sakura.

* * *

CONFESSION-SasuSaku-

* * *

Jam di dinding sebuah bar menunjukkan bahwa ini pukul 1 dini hari. Di sebuah meja bar, terlihat seorang pemuda menenggak segelas minuman beralkohol. Dari raut wajahnya yang memerah dan pergerakan gelasnya yang melambat, ia pasti sudah menghabiskan beberapa botol minuman itu. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke. Setelah pulang dari rumah keluarga Sabaku bersama kakaknya semalam, dia memutuskan kesini. Menghabiskan sisa malamnya dengan beberapa botol alkohol yang menemaninya. Semua terasa berat baginya. Dan satu nama itu lagi yang membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau—huks lakukan padaku, Haruno Sakura?!" rancaunya dengan cegukan dalam kalimatnya, menandakan kalau ia memang telah mabuk berat. "Kenapa kau membuatku seperti ini—hahh!." Sasuke menatap sekeliling bar dan mendengus kesal saat melihat beberapa pasangan intim tengah bercumbu di setiap sudut ruangan. "HEY KAU! BERIKAN AKU BOTOL LAGI!" teriaknya pada bartender di depannya.

"Heum—tuan, anda sudah menghabiskan 3 botol."

"SHIT!" Sasuke mencengkeram kerah bartender yang melayaninya. "BERIKAN BRENGSEK! AKU AKAN MEMBAYARNYA—huks. BODOH!" Setelah melepaskan cengkeramannya, bartender itu menuruti perintah Sasuke untuk mengambilkan satu botol lagi. Kepala Sasuke langsung merebah lemah di meja bar. Kepalanya sudah berkunang dan pandangannya buram. Ia tertawa bodoh. Namun jika dilihat secara seksama, sudut mata kanannya meneteskan liquid bening. Mengalir dan masuk ke dalam mata kirinya, lalu mengalir kembali melalui sudut mata kiri hingga jatuh menjadi genangan di meja bar. Yeah—Sasuke menangis. Bahkan ia tak tahu pasti apa yang membuatnya menangis. Kenapa perasaannya begitu lemah? Kenapa dia selalu kalah dengan perasaannya? Kenapa dia—sangat merasa bersalah pada Sakura?

 _"_ _Sabaku Tayuya_ _, sebenarnya bukan anak kandung kami,_ _Sasuke_ _. Dia anak angkat kami. Kami mengangkatnya sewaktu dia masih bayi karena kami tak kunjung memiliki keturunan. Tentu kami mengangkatnya dari keluarga yang kami kenal baik karena kami adalah teman bisnis."_

Sasuke tertawa miris. Liquid demi liquid mulai mengalir dengan bebas. Wajahnya semakin memerah dan basah. Entah apa yang ditangisinya, ia tak tahu. Menyesalkah? Sangat. Ia sangat sangat menyesal.

 _"Dia—dia anak kandung keluarga_ _Haruno_ _. Saudara kembar_ _Haruno Sakura_ _,_ _Haruno Tayuya_ _._ _Tayuya_ _tahu tentang itu, karena kami memberitahunya. Setiap akhir pekan, orang tua kandungnya akan bertemu dengan_ _Tayuya_ _dan_ _Tayuya_ _tidak mempermasalahkan tentang pengangkatan dirinya dalam keluarga_ _Sabaku_ _. Karena baginya, kami juga keluarga."_

Saudara kembar? Sasuke kembali tertawa. Konyol. Hidupnya terasa konyol sekarang. Itukah jawaban dari keanehannya selama ini? Kemiripan Sakura dengan Tayuya, jadi ini alasannya? 'Hhh—kau menyedihkan Uchiha Sasuke'

 _"Kedua saudaranya tak ada yang tahu kalau mereka masih memiliki_ _Tayuya_ _. Kalau tidak salah,_ _Ino_ _memang masih berumur 2 tahun saat itu._ _Tayuya_ _juga tak mempermasalahkan itu. Berulang kali orang tuanya menawarkannya untuk bertemu_ _Sakura_ _dan_ _Ino_ _, tapi dia menolak. Karena_ _Tayuya_ _tahu, hidupnya tak akan lama lagi untuk lebih mengenal saudara – saudaranya. Ia tak mau mereka memiliki kenangan buruk bersamanya."_

Sasuke merasa dipermainkan sekarang. Hidupnya bagaikan drama yang telah ditulis dalam lembaran usang. Kusam, kusut, lusuh, dan miris. Kisah yang ia tak tahu seperti apa endingnya. Mungkin hanya penyesalan saja yang tertulis dalam kisahnya. Menyedihkan dan betapa buruknya perangainya. Dalam hatinya kini hanya tersisa penyesalan. Penyesalan yang mungkin sangat sulit untuk diakuinya kelak.

 _"_ _Tayuya_ _terkadang diam – diam selalu memperhatikan saudaranya. Entah itu_ _Ino_ _atau_ _Sakura_ _. Dan suatu hari saat_ _Tayuya_ _harus dirawat di rumah sakit, dia juga terkejut karena saudara kembarnya mengalami gagal jantung. Sampai akhirnya_ _Tayuya_ _memberanikan diri bertemu_ _Sakura_ _. Dekat dan bersahabat dengannya."_

Sasuke menenggak kembali minumannya. Ia meringis ketika merasakan lidahnya sudah mati rasa, terlalu banyak merasakan sensasi dingin dan menusuk dari minuman beralkohol itu. Sakura, wajahnya serasa terus berputar dalam ingatan Sasuke. Bagaimana ekspresi gadis itu saat dia menyiksa Sakura dan memperlakukannya dengan sangat tidak manusiawi. Bagaimana saat pertama kalinya, Sasuke melihat mata emerald gadis itu menangis di depannya.

 _"Dan pada hari 'itu',_ _Tayuya_ _mengalami masa buruk. Dia pingsan setelah berjalan – jalan bersama_ _Sakura_ _. Dokter bilang, kesempatan hidupnya hanyalah tinggal 10% saja. Kami putus asa, kami tak tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan selain menghubungi keluarga kandungnya yang juga tengah menunggui_ _Sakura_ _. Setelah_ _Tayuya_ _siuman dan mengetahui semuanya, dia berkata pada kami dan orang tuanya, bila dia ingin jantungnya di donorkan pada_ _Sakura_ _. Ini adalah alasan utama_ _Tayuya_ _mendonorkan jantungnya, dia ingin selalu hidup bersama_ _Sakura_ _. Dia merelakan hidupnya demi saudaranya. Dengan jantung yang berada di dalam tubuh_ _Sakura_ _, meyakinkannya untuk selalu hidup bersama_ _Sakura_ _. Bersama saudaranya."_

"Aaarggh!" Sasuke mengerang frustasi. Ia mencengkeram gelasnya, membuat beberapa tetes air bercipratan keluar. "Kenapa kau membuatku seperti ini, Haruno Sakura! Aku membencimu! Sangat membencimu!" teriaknya frustasi. Mengabaikan seluruh pandangan bingung dan iba dari setiap manusia yang menghabiskan waktunya disini. Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan gontai kearah kamar yang telah dipesannya. Menolak setiap rayuan gadis malam yang ditujukan padanya. Ia ingin istirahat sekarang. Ia menutup kasar pintunya sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan diri atas ranjang. Matanya semakin memburam dan kepalanya semakin pusing. Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat di sudut kamarnya, bayangan seorang gadis yang menatapnya dengan wajah sendu dan sedih.

"Tayuya-chan. Aku harus bagaimana?"

Dan suara lirih Sasuke menjadi kalimat terakhir sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

* * *

CONFESSION-SasuSaku-

* * *

Di atap sekolah, terlihat dua orang tengah berkutat dengan kesibukannya masing – masing. Naruto yang merebahkan dirinya di lantai atap sembari membaca komiknya, sedangkan Hinata lebih memilih menikmati angin sore dan sekali – kali mencuri pandang kearah pemuda berkulit tan disampingnya itu. Ia mengulum senyum. Entah mengapa menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto selalu membuatnya nyaman. Seperti sekarang ini, seharusnya mereka sudah memasuki kelasnya dan mengikuti jam pelajaran terakhir namun keduanya justru membolos bersama di atap.

"Naruto" panggil Hinata.

"Hn?" Naruto hanya menggumam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari komik yang dibacanya. Membuat Hinata mendengus kesal. Walau pun dia keren dan yeah—orangnya friendly, tapi Naruto itu sangat menyebalkan, Hinata harus akui itu.

"Naruto" panggilnya lagi, berharap Naruto akan segera menatapnya.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu karena Naruto sama sekali tak mengindahkan panggilannya. Walau pun membalas panggilannya, tapi dia tak mau menatap Hinata. Membuat gadis bermata violet itu makin jengkel. Akhirnya dengan sekali tarikan, ia berhasil merebut komik Naruto dan membuat perhatian pemuda berkulit tan itu teralih. Hinata tersenyum puas saat melihat wajah kesal Naruto. "Ada apa, Hinata?!" tanya Naruto penuh penekanan dan Hinata terkikik geli.

"Kalau bicara itu tatap lawanmu." protesnya kemudian. Naruto menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya bangun dan menatap Hinata di depannya dengan pandangan yang dingin dan menusuk. Hinata yang dipandang intens seperti itu tak bisa memungkiri kalau jantungnya berdegup tak tenang dan wajahnya mulai terasa panas. Baru pertama ini Naruto memandangnya dengan raut wajah serius seperti itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan heum?" Naruto bertanya lembut, menambah tempo detakan jantungnya menjadi semakin cepat.

"Eh, itu...anu—err.." Hinata menggaruk pipinya saat kalimatnya tersendat – sendat. Oh, ekspresi dan suara lembut Naruto benar – benar membuatnya gugup. Ingat! Hanya suara. Tetapi jantungnya sudah kalang kabut seperti itu. "Itu, bagaimana menurutmu, Sakura dan Sasuke?" tanyanya setelah berhasil menetralkan detak jantungnya. Naruto terlihat mengerutkan dahinya, tengah berpikir. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Aku tidak tahu. Apa kau benar – benar mengajaknya ke makam Tayuya kemarin?"

"Yeah, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tak punya cara lain untuk mendamaikan mereka. Aku harap setelah ini Sasuke menyesal dan mau mengerti." Naruto mengangguk – angguk paham. Dia maupun Sakura memang tak mengetahui perihal Hinata yang mengajak Sasuke ke makam Tayuya untuk menjadi stalker mereka. Hinata hanya memberitahunya semalam lewat telephone. Tapi Naruto ragu, akankah cara Hinata berhasil? Melihat bagaimana keras kepalanya Sasuke, ia tak yakin.

"Apa Sasuke tidak berpikir kalau mungkin saja itu akting?" Hinata memejamkan matanya dan mengusak rambutnya sendiri. Jujur, sama dengan Naruto, ia juga tak yakin. Kemarin Sasuke tampak acuh dengan pemandangan di depannya. Seolah melihat Sakura ke makam Tayuya itu adalah hal yang biasa. Seperti saat ia menceritakan tentang Sakura yang ke makam setiap akhir pekan serta memberi bunga kesukaan Tayuya itu, ekspresi yang ditunjukkan pemuda raksasa itu tampak biasa saja. 'Sasuke, ku mohon percayalah padaku.' doanya dalam hati.

"Aku sudah meyakinkannya, Naruto. Memangnya kita kemarin terlihat berpura – pura? Aku tak memberitahumu masalah ini kan?" Naruto terkekeh kecil dan meraih tangan Hinata yang sibuk mengusak rambutnya sendiri. Memainkan jari Hinata yang entah sejak kapan mulai menjadi favoritnya.

"Yeah, semoga saja setelah ini Sasuke sadar dan semua baik – baik saja." Naruto mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemari Hinata, mengangkat kedua tangan yang bertautan itu tinggi – tinggi dan menikmati sorotan panas matahari yang menerpa kulit keduanya. "Jarimu lucu. Kecil – kecil begini. Hhaha. Hampir sama dengan milik Sakura." Wajah Hinata perlahan memerah. Gosh, semoga saja Naruto tak menyadarinya. "Tapi—masih lentik jari Sakura. Hhaha." Sontak Hinata menarik tangannya kembali dan bibir kissablenya mengerucut ke depan beberapa centi.

"Naruto, aku boleh bertanya?" Naruto memiringkan wajahnya dan menatap Hinata penuh tanya. Hinata tampak ragu sebelum akhirnya meneruskan argumennya. "Sebenarnya, err... bagaimana perasaanmu pada Sakura? Apa—apa kau menyukainya?" Hinata memejamkan matanya sebentar. Kalimat itu terasa sangat mengintimidasi dan membuatnya gugup menantikan jawaban dari Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya memandangnya bingung dengan alis yang terangkat satu.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Eung—kau terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Kau—kau pasti sangat menyukai Sakura kan?" Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya. Takut kalau – kalau jawaban Naruto akan membuatnya membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok setelahnya. Oh ayolah—Sasuke baru saja menyakitinya, dia hanya mau move on dan memperbaiki hatinya kembali. Bisakah Naruto memberinya jawaban yang memuaskan?

"Yeah—" Naruto berujar dengan suara yang berat dan Hinata menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang tak biasa. "Aku menyukainya. Sangat."

Deg.

Beginikah jawaban Naruto? Apa dia harus menerima ini dengan lapang dada? Hinata dapat merasakan dadanya tertindih benda tak kasat mata itu lagi. Oh sial, matanya mulai berkaca – kaca. Bisakah dia tak sesensitif ini? Bagaimana kalau sampai Naruto tahu tentang perasaannya? Bukankah akan semakin memalukan?

"Dia begitu baik. Sakura itu perhatian, penuh kasih sayang, penyabar, dan friendly. Dia juga tak jelek – jelek amat, cantik malahan. Hahha"

'Hentikan Naruto! Kau menyakitiku!'

"Aku ingat, saat kecil. Dia itu—pernah aku cium karena membuatku iri dengan mainan barunya. Dia tak mau meminjamkannya padaku, jadi aku menghadiahi dia ciuman supaya dia mau meminjamkannya. Dan itu berhasil. Yeah, walau hanya kecupan di pipi, sih." Naruto menerawang kearah langit. Tak menyadari tatapan memburam disampingnya.

'Kau jahat, Naruto.'

"Aku rasanya ingin kembali ke masa kecil kami. Dimana aku selalu bisa melihat senyumnya. Sayang, senyum itu sudah sangat jarang ditampilkan sekarang."

'Sebegitu sayangnyakah kau padanya?'

"Hhh—yeah, aku menyayanginya, sahabat kecilku." Hinata tiba – tiba berdiri, membuat Naruto langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap tubuh kaku Hinata yang sudah membelakanginya. Kedua tangan Hinata tampak mengepal kuat, menahan perasaannya yang kalut.

"A—ah, aku harus pergi, Naruto. Rasanya ingin ke toilet. Bye." Hinata langsung berlari tanpa mau mendengarkan teriakan Naruto padanya. Saat punggung itu sudah hilang di balik pintu atap, Naruto kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Memegangi dadanya yang bergemuruh di dalam sana. Sebuah senyuman –atau lebih tepatnya sebuah seringaian muncul di bibirnya. "Bodoh." Itulah kalimat terakhir Naruto sebelum akhirnya memejamkan matanya, menikmati pijitan angin sore pada kulit tannya.

* * *

CONFESSION-SasuSaku-

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari ini Sakura menghilang dari kehidupannya. Mereka memang sekelas, tapi Sakura benar – benar telah menepati janjinya dengan cara menghindarinya. Bukankah Sakura pernah bilang kalau dia akan menjauh dari hidup Sasuke setelah Sasuke putus dengan Hinata? Tapi bukannya senang, Sasuke justru merasa kurang. Apa karena tak ada manusia penganggu yang selalu disiksanya itu? Atau dia merasa kehilangan boneka sebagai bahan pelampiasannya itu? Ataukah karena ia sudah merasa menyesal telah memperlakukan Sakura seperti itu? Semua rasanya makin rumit.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" Sai menenggak colanya sementara matanya menatap heran kearah Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya memainkan makanannya tanpa berniat untuk memakannya. Tidak biasanya seorang Sasuke akan murung seperti ini. "Hey!" Sai mengguncang lengannya karena tak mendapat respon apapun. Sasuke mendecih pelan dan menenggak cola miliknya sendiri. "Kau itu kenapa hah?" tanya Sai yang semakin sebal dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak apa – apa."

"Itu tandanya kau memang kenapa – napa" Sasuke menunduk, kembali mengaduk – aduk spaghettinya tanpa nafsu. "Kau ada masalah di rumah?" Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Lalu?" Tak ada suara apapun selain hiruk pikuk cafe yang dikunjungi mereka ini. Sai menghela nafas pelan. "Ceritakan padaku, Sasuke. Mungkin aku bisa membantu. Aku tak punya banyak waktu sekarang. Aku harus menjemput istriku di rumahnya." Lagi – lagi Sasuke mendecih.

"Cih, mentang – mentang kau mendapatkan gadis itu. Sialan!" Sai terkekeh mendengarnya. "Tak ada yang bisa kuceritakan, Sai." Sasuke menarik untaian spaghettinya dan memakannya dengan malas.

"Apa—ini tentang Sakura?" Kerja tangan Sasuke berhenti, namun hingga beberapa detik tak ada suara yang membenarkan ataupun menyalahkan pertanyaan Sai. Sasuke terdiam, namun pikirannya bekerja. Apa benar yang dipikirkannya sedari tadi adalah Sakura? Sai yang melihat reaksi Sasuke pun sudah dapat menebaknya dengan mudah.

"..."

"Kau masih membencinya? Hentikan Sasuke. Dia sama sekali tidak bersalah." Tak ada jawaban, hanya detingan sumpit yang dibanting saja yang terdengar. Sasuke mengusap kasar wajahnya. Selera makannya benar – benar menghilang. "Aku lihat dia menghindarimu beberapa hari ini. Memang apa yang kalian lakukan sebelumnya? Aku melihatmu bertemu dengannya di taman beberapa hari sebelumnya."

"Hhh—dia memintaku menjauhi Hinata, karena dia tahu kalau aku tak benar – benar menyukainya."

"Lalu?"

"Awalnya aku tidak mau. Melihatnya menderita adalah prioritas utamaku." Sai mendengus kesal. Tak suka jika adik iparnya harus menjadi korban dari sikap kekanakan Sasuke ini. "Tapi, dia berjanji akan menjauhiku jika aku mau meninggalkan Hinata"

"Jadi, itu perjanjian kalian?"

"Yeah, mungkin. Aku tetap tidak setuju awalnya. Tapi, saat Sakura pergi, Hinata datang dan mengatakan kalau dia mendengar semuanya. Lalu, kami putus." Sai mengangguk. Sekarang dia tahu kenapa Hinata dan Sasuke tak pernah terlihat bersama lagi. Jadi inikah alasannya? Setidaknya Hinata tak akan dipermainkan lagi oleh Sasuke.

"Kau patah hati, begitu?"

"Bukan. Aku sama sekali tidak sakit hati karena itu. Hanya saja—aku tidak menyangka kalau Sakura benar – benar menghindariku. Maksudku, yeah—" Helaan nafas pasrah terdengar kembali. "Aku terlalu bingung."

"Kau mulai menyukai keberadaan Sakura?"

Deg.

"Kau merasa sepi ketika dia menghilang?" Sasuke masih terdiam. Meresapi setiap kalimat telak yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya itu. "Apa susahnya mengakui itu, Sasuke. Kau merasa bersalah padanya kan?" Diam. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan di dalam otaknya yang membuat Sasuke makin bingung. "Jangan menyiayiakannya Sasuke. Aku tak mau kau menyesal. Jangan membuat dirimu sendiri terkesan sangat jahat di matanya. Kalian sama – sama menderita kan? Sakura dengan rasa bersalahnya dan kau sendiri dengan rasa kehilanganmu. Akhiri saja. Apa selamanya kalian akan seperti itu?"

"..." Sai meniti jarum jam di pergelangan tangannya dan berdecak kecil.

"Aku terlambat sepuluh menit, Sasuke. Ino akan membunuhku. Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Jangan pulang terlalu malam dan jangan pergi ke club lagi. Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya Itachi nii-san saat kau menghilang kemarin malam?" Sasuke berdecak kesal.

"Sudah sana pergi!" usirnya kemudian. Sai nyengir kuda sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar dari cafe. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih duduk terdiam memandang sisa spaghettinya. Uh, selera makannya benar – benar telah menghilang. Pemuda tinggi itu berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkan cafe setelah membayar makanannya.

Dengan malas ia mengendarai mobilnya mengelilingi kota tanpa tujuan pasti. Entah sadar atau tidak, dia berhenti di depan kediaman Sakura. Ia berdecak kesal saat menyadari tingkah anehnya sendiri. Ia baru saja akan melajukan mobilnya pergi kalau saja tak melihat sosok mungil tengah keluar dari rumahnya dengan sedikit terburu – buru. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah putihnya yang basah oleh liquid matanya. Dia—menangis? Sosok itu masih melangkah –setengah berlari– berlawanan arah dari mobil Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali menstarter mobilnya dan mengikuti langkah terburu – buru itu dari belakang.

Sakura tampak terisak dengan tangan yang terus mengusap permukaan pipinya. Sungguh demi apapun ingin sekali ia pergi dari rumahnya itu. Setelah kepergian Ino, Sakura merasa sendiri. Ketika ia menuntut sedikit perhatian dari orang tuanya, orang tuanya justru membentaknya dan mengatakan kalau Sakura itu manja. Siapa yang tidak kecewa kalau setiap saat ia terus saja dibandingkan dengan Ino. Kadang Sakura berpikir, lebih baik dia mati karena penyakit jantungnya dulu daripada hidup dalam kesendirian seperti itu. Ia melangkah makin cepat hingga tiba – tiba terhenti di depan mini market. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan cepat sebelum akhirnya melangkah memasuki market itu. Beberapa menit di dalam dan keluar membawa strawberry ice cream di tangannya.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke masih mengamati sosok itu. Sosok yang entah sejak kapan selalu mengusiknya. Membuatnya merasa gila karena terus memikirkan tentangnya. Saat Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya, Sasuke kembali mengikutinya. Tiba – tiba Sasuke menambahkan kecepatannya dan berhenti tepat di depan tubuh Sakura yang menegang –mungkin dia kaget. Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya membuat gadis yang lebih pendek membelalakkan matanya. Tanpa persetujuan Sakura, ia menarik tangan Sakura dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobilnya. Sakura tak protes, ia masih termangu dengan sosok Sasuke yang tiba – tiba saja muncul dan menculiknya ini. Mobil telah melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Sakura yang tersadar mulai kelagapan. Ice cream yang berada di tangannya meleleh yang mengotori lengannya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu,Haruno Sakura." Mata emerald Sakura mengerjap pelan sebelum akhirnya berpaling.

"K—kau, kau mau membawa ku kemana?"

"Ikut saja." tegas Sasuke tanpa memalingkan wajahnya pada Sakura. "Dan hapus air mata bodohmu itu. Kau terlihat konyol saat menangis sementara mulutmu penuh dengan ice cream yang meleleh." Sakura tergagap. Dengan cepat ia mencari – cari tisue di dalam mobil Sasuke dan menyeka bibir serta lengannya yang belepotan ice cream.

Beberapa menit mereka habiskan dalam diam. Sasuke masih melajukan mobilnya mengelilingi kota tanpa tujuan, sedangkan Sakura lebih memilih diam dan menghabiskan sisa ice creamnya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Sasuke lalu menunduk setelahnya. Sungguh demi apapun, Sakura sedikit takut pada Sasuke. Takut kalau Sasuke menyakitinya lagi. Apa Sasuke nanti akan memarahinya karena mengirimkan surat – surat pemintaan maaf itu padanya?

"Aku tidak suka kau mengirim surat tidak penting itu dan mengotori lokerku." ujar Sasuke dengan nada dingin membuat nyali Sakura menciut. Ternyata benar, masalah surat itu. "Aku ingin kau menghentikan itu mulai besok."

"Ma—maafkan aku."

"Jika kau benar merasa bersalah padaku, harusnya kau tidak menghindariku layaknya pengecut." Mata Sakura menatap takut pada Sasuke . "Kau pikir dengan memberiku beratus – ratus surat aku akan memaafkanmu?" Kepala Sakura tertunduk. Keberaniannya makin lenyap ketika tatapan mata Sasuke menghujam miliknya. Mobil Sasuke makin melambat dan berhenti tepat di depan taman kota. Pemuda tinggi itu menghela nafas, berdoa dalam hati semoga apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti bukanlah masalah untuknya. Lagipula ia tak mau terus – terusan merasa bersalah seperti ini. Sasuke masih terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya. Apalagi setelah semua yang telah dilakukannya pada gadis mungil itu. Sasuke akan menebusnya dengan caranya sendiri.

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura mengangkat wajahnya takut – takut. "Apa kau benar – benar merasa bersalah padaku?" Mengigit bibir bawahnya sebelum akhirnya kepala Sakura mengangguk perlahan. "Aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau melakukan sesuatu untukku." Penuturan lembut Sasuke berhasil membuat binar di mata Sakura. Apa Sasuke memberinya kesempatan? Tentu Sakura takkan pernah menyiayiakan hal itu. "Apapun itu." Dengan ragu, akhirnya Sakura mengangguk.

"Akan aku lakukan." Sasuke memutar badannya, menatap intens ke dalam mata Sakura, menuntut kesungguhan dalam kalimatnya.

"Kau yakin?" Anggukan patuh menjadi jawaban Sakura.

"Baiklah. Pertama, jangan menghindariku karena kau terlihat sangat pengecut dengan bersembunyi di balik surat – surat bodohmu itu. Kedua, kau akan mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi." Sedikit banyak Sakura bingung, apa Sasuke sedang memanfaatkannya? Menjadikannya pembantu atau apa? Sakura ingin bertanya namun suara Sasuke menginsterupsinya terlebih dahulu. "Ketiga, kau akan melakukan apapun yang kumau. Keempat, kau takkan pernah menolak apapun yang aku lakukan padamu. Dan terakhir—" Sasuke terlihat membuang nafas perlahan. Jantung Sakura semakin berdebar kala menanti kalimat selanjutnya dari Sasuke. "Yang terakhir, mulai besok bersikaplah layaknya kekasihku. Kau akan menggantikan Tayuya selama yang aku mau." Penuturan terakhir Sasuke membuat mulut Sakura menganga selebar – lebarnya.

"Menjadi—Tayuya? Sas—" Dan benda dingin nan lembut yang menempel dengan bibirnya membuat persedian Sakura melemas seketika.

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Sorry banget ya telat update hehe. Makasih yang udah review dan setia baca ni cerita.

Oh ya, author mau promote IG baru hehe "Khusus Anime" Follow ya : scarlet44anime

Mind To Review^^


	8. Chapter 8

CONFESSION

By : Scarlet.44

Remake from : Blood Type-B

Pair : SasuSaku, other pair

Warning : OOC, typo, etc

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haloo...

Sorry kalau baru muncul, masih ada yg berminat gak sama ni cerita hehe :v

Cukup basa-basi nya... Check it out

Chapter 8

Pagi itu disekolah Sakura dihebohkan oleh desas–desus disana sini, wajah–wajah kesal serta kaget dan tatapan kebingungan beberapa siswa saat sebuah mobil yang ditumpangi Sasuke baru saja terparkir sempurna di parkiran sekolahan. Masalahnya bukan sang pemilik yang memang sudah populer semenjak dulu, tapi gadis mungil yang baru saja keluar dari pintu sisi kanan mobil. Semua tahu dia siapa, tentu saja adik Ino, Haruno Sakura. Sasuke langsung meraih tangan Sakura dan membawanya pergi diiringi tatapan–tatapan tidak mengenakkan disekitar sana. Bagaimana tidak bingung kalau seorang yang amat dibenci Sasuke kini justru digandengnya dan bahkan terlihat sangat mesra. Sakura memilih menunduk, mengikuti tarikan tangan Sasuke yang entah akan membawanya kemana. Banyak orang berbisik–bisik membuat wajah Sakura semakin tertekuk. Sasuke sendiri memilih mengabaikan tatapan–tatapan itu dan berjalan dengan angkuhnya.

Ino dan Sai yang baru saja sampai di sekolah dibuat heran karenanya. Baru saja mereka keluar dari mobil sudah banyak siswa menggerombol dan berbisik–bisik tidak jelas. Mereka mengerutkan dahi tidak paham. Namun senggolan Sai pada lengannya membuat perhatian Ino dari sekitarnya kini teralih pada sosok yang lebih kecil dari pemuda tinggi yang menggandengnya. Matanya membulat saat menyadari kalau itu adiknya.

"Sai-kun, Sasuke akan membawa Sakura kemana? Kita harus mencegahnya." Sai mengangguk dan berjalan dibelakang Ino yang sudah mempercepat langkahnya. Dari arah lain tampak Kai tengah berjalan santai di koridor dan Hinata yang baru saja dari perpustakaan dengan beberapa buku di tangannya. Hingga enam orang itu bertemu di satu titik koridor.

"Sasuke!" Ino berlarian kearah mereka dan menatap Sasuke tajam. "Mau kau apakan adikku hah?!" ketusnya kemudian. Ia menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya ke belakang punggungnya, berniat menjauhkannya dari Sasuke. Naruto dan Hinata saling pandang dan ikut menatap Sasuke tajam. "Menjauh dari adikku!" Senyuman remeh tergambar di bibir Sasuke.

"Kau mau aku menghajarmu lagi?" Naruto pun ikut mengancam. Hinata menghampiri Sakura yang sedari tadi tampak gelisah dan gugup. Ia terlihat menarik–narik lengan Ino namun diacuhkan oleh sang empunya.

"Saku, kau tidak apa–apa kan?" Hinata bertanya khawatir.

"Memang dia aku apakan?" Sasuke bertanya ketus bahkan setengah berteriak karena tak suka cara bertanya Hinata yang seolah mengatakan kalau dia ini berbahaya untuk Sakura. Hell, Sasuke bukan monster. Kenapa semua orang berlebihan saat melihatnya bersama Sakura?

"Sudah kubilang hentikan sikap kekanak–kanakanmu itu, Sasuke" Kali ini Sai ikut bersuara membela Sakura.

"Memangnya apa yang akan aku lakukan pada kekasihku sendiri eoh?"

Deg.

Semua mata disana, bahkan beberapa siswa di koridor yang menyaksikan pertengkaran kecil itu langsung terbelalak. Uchiha Sasuke, manusia dingin yang terkenal sangat membenci seorang Haruno Sakura mengatakan kalau gadis mungil itu kekasihnya? Naruto dan Hinata bahkan menganga lebar dengan tidak elitnya. Gadis mungil yang dibicarakan tampak menunduk dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Entah kenapa, Sakura merasa senang dan lega. Dengan begini dia tak perlu repot–repot menjelaskan bukan?

"Kekasih?!" Oke, bahkan mulut Naruto belum mengatup sedari tadi. Ino langsung berbalik dan menatap Sakura seolah menuntut kejujuran dari mulutnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum bodoh dan mengangguk pelan. Pemuda paling tinggi pun mengulum senyum puas. Sakura benar–benar menepati janjinya untuk bersikap layaknya kekasih untuknya.

"Tapi—Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Ino masih saja termangu. Tak beda dengan teman–temannya yang lain. Anggukan Sakura benar–benar jawaban telak yang mengagetkan siapapun. Tak mau Sakura semakin terpojok, Sasuke kembali menyeretnya pergi dengan seringaian menyebalkan di wajahnya. Mengabaikan teriakan Ino karena tidak puas akan jawaban keduanya.

"S-Sasuke—"

"Sasuke-kun"

"Huh?" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dengan ekspresi bingung yang lucu di wajahnya. Membuat Sasuke tertegun sejenak. Kenapa dia baru sadar kalau Sakura itu...err..imut? Sasuke berdehem pelan sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

"Tayuya selalu memanggilku 'Sasuke-kun'. Lagipula kita seumuran kan?" Sakura mengangguk pelan. Ada rasa tidak suka ketika dia harus melakukan hal yang sama persis dengan yang dilakukan Tayuya. Sakura menghela nafas pasrah. Bagaimanapun hanya ini satu–satunya cara supaya Sasuke mau memaafkannya. Dengan menjadi seseorang yang pernah mengisi hati Sasuke. Walaupun Sakura sadar, posisinya lebih rendah daripada Tayuya. "Kau harus memanggilku Sasuke-kun mulai sekarang. Dan ah—aku ingat! Tayuya selalu mengucapkannya dengan nada yang lucu dan manja. Kau juga harus tirukan itu!" Kepala Sakura menunduk dalam.

"Aku mengerti—Sasuke-kun"

"Lebih manja. Dan harusnya kau pasang senyum ceria di wajahmu itu." Sakura hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar permintaan Sasuke. Nada manja? Haruskah nada yang biasanya ditujukkan pada Ino disaat dia merengek meminta sesuatu, kini juga harus di dengar oleh Sasuke? Bagaimana jika Sasuke menertawakannya? "Sakura?"

"A—ah iya? Ada yang kau perlukan?" Dahi Sasuke menyerngit sebelum akhirnya bibirnya melepas tawa kecil. Tawa pertama yang diperlihatkannya pada Sakura. Suara bass lucu yang terdengar nyaman di telinga Sakura. Sedang Sakura? Dia tertegun sejenak. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari sosok Sasuke yang tengah tertawa. Bagaimana senyum itu mengembang dan suara renyah yang menggelitik. Membuat dadanya bergetar tanpa ia sadari. "Ke—kenapa?" Salah satu tangan Sasuke terangkat dan mengusak rambut gulali Sakura gemas, membuat si empunya salah tingkah dengan pipi yang sedikit merona. Beruntung Sasuke tak menyadarinya.

"Aku kan memintamu memanggilku 'Sasuke-kun' heum?"

"A—ah iya, maaf... aku lupa."

"Berhenti meminta maaf." Sakura tertunduk. Mengigit bibir bawahnya saat nada bicara Sasuke berubah menjadi nada dingin. "Aku tidak suka pilihan kata itu." Anggukan pelan dapat dilihat sebagai jawaban Sakura. Melihatnya, ekspresi Sasuke melembut. "Ayo ke atap." Tanpa persetujuan Sakura, Sasuke sudah terlebih dulu menyeret tangannya kearah tangga menuju atap. Tak lupa diselilingi oleh tatapan–tatapan bingung para siswa. Karena baru kali ini Sasuke menyeret Sakura dengan senyum yang tergambar di wajahnya.

CONFESSION-SasuSaku-

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?" Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang dipegangnya pada Sakura yang tengah menggaruk–garuk kepalanya sembari menyodorkan sebuah buku padanya. "Kau bingung soal yang ini?" Sakura tersenyum bodoh. Sasuke menggusak rambutnya –yang sekarang menjadi kebiasaannya ketika bersama Sakura– dan mulai mengambil alih bolpoint dan buku Sakura. "Perhatikan!" Sakura mengangguk dan langsung merapat pada Sasuke. "Seharusnya jawabanmu seperti ini—" Dan Sasuke pun mulai menjelaskan dengan detail dan teliti setiap cara yang digunakan dalam pelajaran fisika ini.

Heran, sedang apa mereka? Sakura sendiri juga awalnya bingung ketika Sasuke mengajaknya membolos dan justu membawanya menuju atap. Dia mengira kalau Sasuke akan menyuruhnya ini itu atau mungkin mengerjakan hal–hal yang pantas untuk seorang pembantu –karena Sakura masih berpikir dia adalah pembantu Sasuke–. Namun ketakutannya justru berbalik 360 derajat saat Sasuke mulai menyuruhnya duduk bersila di lantai atap dan menyuruhnya mengeluarkan semua buku pelajarannya. Bahkan Sakura dibuat bingung ketika Sasuke menanyakan pelajaran apa paling tidak dikuasainya? Dan saat Sakura mengatakan 'fisika', Sasuke dengan segera membolak–balik halaman soal pada buku fisika dan mulai menyuruh Sakura untuk mengerjakannya. Sakura masih terbengong saat itu. Namun dengan senyuman –yang entah mengapa selalu membuat hatinya menghangat, Sasuke mengatakan kalau dia akan mengajari semua pelajaran yang ia tidak bisa.

"Kau mengerti?" Sakura tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk cepat. "Coba kau kerjakan yang ini." Keraguan Sakura entah menguap kemana. Yang jelas, mereka terlihat sangat dekat sekarang. Pasti tidak ada yang menyangka kalau Sasuke dulu bahkan ingin membunuhnya. Sasuke juga tidak tahu. Kenapa dia melakukannya sampai sejauh ini. Kenapa rasa penyesalannya itu membuatnya bersikap seperti ini. Dia juga tak tahu kenapa setiap melihat pergerakan menggemaskan Sakura, selalu membuatnya tersenyum. Bahkan ia tak menyadari pergerakannya sendiri ketika ia mulai mendekati Sakura yang tampak sedang serius. Tak mengerti dorongan darimana, kedua tangan besarnya melingkari pinggang Sakura dari belakang. Saat dia merasakan tubuh kecil di depannya menegang, ia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"S -Sasuke—"

Cup.

Deg.

Jantung Sakura langsung berdesir ketika dia merasakan lehernya tersentuh sesuatu yang lembut. Yang entah kenapa membuat persendiaannya melemas. Entah kenapa membuat kulitnya merinding. Perutnya serasa di gelitik oleh benda tak kasat mata. Membuat gerakan tubuhnya menggelingjang dan gelisah tak nyaman. Sentuhan itu berubah menjadi hisapan cukup kuat hingga membuat Sakura ingin pingsan sekarang juga. Dan rasa hangat mulai menjalari tubuhnya ketika ciuman itu terlepas dan meninggalkan jejak disana. Oh, mungkin semua orang biasa menyebutnya kissmark.

Sasuke tersenyum puas saat melihat hasil karyanya di tengkuk Sakura. Tubuh mungil yang didekapnya benar–benar menegang dan tak bergerak sama sekali. Mungkin Sasuke berpikir Sakura mati kalau saja tidak menyadari deru nafasnya. Sasuke mengusap kissmark buatannya perlahan. Ia yakin kalau tanda ini tak akan hilang selama seminggu.

"Sas—Sasuke—"

"Kau tidak boleh menolak apapun yang kulakukan padamu. Ingat?" Wajah Sakura mulai memerah hingga ujung kupingnya. Tak dipungkiri keringat dingin muncul di permukaan pelipisnya. Oh, jangan lupakan jantungnya yang berdetak abnormal. Badannya masih kaku dan sulit untuk digerakkan. Alhasil ia hanya mengangguk kaku tanpa membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Sasuke. "Aku yakin kau tahu betapa brengseknya aku. Aku suka keluar malam dan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk lalu bersenang–senang dengan perempuan." Sakura tak mengerti kenapa dadanya perlahan merasakan sesak ketika Sasuke mulai menceritakan keburukannya. Ok, mungkin jika mendengar dari orang lain, Sakura merasa biasa saja. Tapi mendengar dari mulut Sasuke sendiri, rasanya sangat aneh. "Tapi aku berani bersumpah kalau ini adalah karya pertamaku. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melakukan ini pada Tayuya. Kau beruntung Haruno Sakura."

Deg. First?

Sakura mengerjap sekali dua kali. Benarkah yang Sasuke katakan? Kalau dia pernah tidur dengan siapa saja, kenapa ini menjadi karya pertamanya? Apa ini berarti Sasuke tak benar–benar menyentuh orang–orang itu? Sasuke tidak benar–benar menginginkannya? Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Sakura walaupun Sasuke tak menyadarinya. Tangan Sasuke kali ini melingkari leher Sakura dengan posesif. Ia meletakkan dagunya diatas kepala Sakura dan sesekali meniup–niup rambut pink Sakura.

"Aku senang kau menepati janjimu untuk menjadi Tayuya. Aku berharap, kau tidak terpaksa melakukannya." Mendengar nada sedih dalam kalimat Sasuke membuat mata Sakura perlahan memanas. Sakura seolah ikut merasakan rasanya kehilangan. Seolah merasakan bagaimana sakitnya Sasuke saat ini. Sakura mulai berpikir, dia harus melakukan yang terbaik untuk Sasuke sampai saatnya nanti. Sampai saat dimana dia diharuskan pergi dari kehidupan Sasuke.

CONFESSION-SasuSaku-

Hinata terlihat sangat gelisah. Sedari tadi ia hanya mengaduk–aduk ramennya tanpa ada niat untuk memakannya. Selama pelajaran pagi, Sakura dan Sasuke menghilang entah kemana. Sesekali ia menatap sekelilingnya dan menghembuskan nafas ketika tak menemukan Sakura. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Berkencan dengan Sasuke? Sepertinya itu mustahil. Di pikir dengan otak kiri maupun otak kanan, Hinata tak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Kenapa semua begitu rumit. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu Sasuke membully Sakura habis–habisan. Tapi sekarang? Dia bahkan mengumumkan secara langsung pada seluruh sekolah kalau Sakura itu kekasihnya. Hinata mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Apa yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Sakura?

"Kau kenapa?" Hinata menggeleng pelan, masih mengacak–acak rambutnya kesal. Otak cerdasnya bahkan tak mampu memberikan alasan tepat tentang hubungan SasuSaku. "Kau memikirkan Sakura dan Sasuke?" Ekspresi wajah Hinata langsung memelas ketika Naruto melontarkan jawaban telaknya.

"Aku merasa aneh Naruto. Bagaimana mungkin bisa mereka—akh, aku bingung."

"Sama." Wajah Hinata terangkat perlahan, menatap manik tajam Naruto. "Aku juga tak mempunyai jawaban atas semua pertanyaanku sendiri. Sasuke benar–benar sulit ditebak." Naruto tersenyum miris. Hinata yang menyadari senyuman Naruto hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya. Pasti Naruto cemburu, begitulah pikirnya. "Lagipula—kenapa kau memikirkannya sampai seperti itu? Apa kau masih mencintai Sasuke?" Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Hinata langsung menggeleng.

"Aku bahkan ragu kalau dulu aku mencintainya." Tawa renyah Naruto langsung menyapa gendang telinganya. "Kenapa?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Kau ini lucu. Bagaimana mungkin kau menerima Sasuke begitu saja jika kau tidak mencintainya? Dasar aneh." Hinata merengut. Itu semua kan gara–gara bertemu denganmu, Tuan Uzumaki, batinnya kesal. Ingat kan sehari setelah Hinata dan Sasuke jadian, Hinata bertemu dengan Naruto pada malam harinya. Dan semenjak itu pula Hinata meragukan perasaannya. Apalagi setelah kepindahan Naruto di sekolahnya, Hinata lebih banyak memperhatikan kebersamaan NaruSaku daripada Sasuke sendiri. "—nata?"

"Hh?"

"Ck, kau melamun lagi?" Dengan polosnya Hinata mengangguk. "Aku tadi bertanya, kenapa kau menerima Sasuke kalau kau tidak menyukainya?" Hinata berjengit. Apa tadi dia kebanyakan melamun sampai tak mendengarkan pertanyaan Naruto? Jari telunjuk Hinata mengetuk–ketuk dagunya pelan dan matanya menatap langit–langit kantin. Seolah sedang menerawang jawaban disana.

"Mungkin karena aku belum pernah pacaran. Jadi yah...aku terima saja." Ia menggedikkan bahu acuh. "Kau sendiri, bagaimana perasaanmu saat tahu kalau Sakura sekarang bersama Sasuke?" Naruto menghentikan suapan ramennya dan menatap Hinata dengan alis saling bertautan.

"Biasa saja. Aku hanya takut kalau Sasuke mempermainkan sahabatku." Kepala Hinata mendekat beberapa senti saat kata 'sahabat' keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Sahabat?"

"Huh? Kenapa?"

"K—Kau tidak cemburu atau apa begitu?" Raut wajah bingung Naruto benar–benar membuat Hinata ingin menonjoknya sekarang juga. Dia ini pura–pura biasa saja atau memang tak merasakan apapun? Beberapa detik kemudian Naruto terbahak membuat Hinata menganga.

"Kenapa aku harus cemburu hah? Ahhaha. Bodoh!" Jari telunjuk Naruto menuding Hinata yang tengah kebingungan, sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk memegangi perutnya karena tertawa terlalu lama. Tangan mungil milik gadis bermata violet itu terulur dan mencubit lengan Naruto karena kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Tawa Naruto membuat mereka berdua menjadi perhatian di kantin yang ramai itu. Ada tatapan aneh dan tidak suka dari beberapa orang karena menganggu jam istirahat mereka.

"Bukankah kau menyukai Sakura? Sakura itu—cinta pertamamu kan?" Bahu Naruto bergetar pelan saat ia menahan tawanya. Semenit kemudian, helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya untuk menetralkan perasaan geli akan pertanyaan Hinata. Ia tersenyum lembut dan mengusap–usap tengkuknya.

"Siapa bilang Sakura cinta pertamaku?" Wajah polos Hinata membuat Naruto ingin tertawa lagi, namun ia urungkan karena takut Hinata akan marah nantinya. "Jika kau bertanya apa aku menyukainya? Tentu saja aku menyukainya. Dia itu kan sahabatku." jelas Naruto. Hinata tampak terdiam dan masih mencerna setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. "Tapi jika kau bertanya tentang cinta pertama, Sakura itu bukan cinta pertamaku. Cinta pertamaku itu—" Naruto menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Hinata menyerngit heran dengan rasa penasaran yang memuncak. "Cinta pertamaku itu Ino nee-chan."

"Haaah?" Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mengusap wajahnya dan mengorek kupingnya. Dia tidak salah dengar kan?

"Ekpresimu berlebihan, Hinata. Lagipula itu dulu saat kita masih kecil. Itu juga terjadi karena Sakura selalu menggodaku. Tapi percayalah, perasaan itu sudah menghilang. Lupakan tentang Ino nee-chan, itu cuma cinta monyet. Sepertinya aku juga sudah menemukan cintaku yang sesungguhnya." Ok, kali ini jantung Hinata berdegup saat melihat dengan jelas Naruto menyeringai kearahnya. Tanpa merasa terganggu keadaan kantin yang ramai, Naruto justru menatap Hinata intens. Hinata mulai mengeratkan genggaman sumpitnya saat wajah Naruto mulai mendekat. Saat merasa wajah itu terlampau dekat, Hinata sontak memejamkan matanya dengan jantung yang sudah berdegup tak tenang.

Cup.

Hinata membuka matanya dan mengerjap beberapa kali saat merasakan hidungnya dikecup seseorang. Tentu saja pelakunya adalah Naruto. Naruto tersenyum lembut dan mengusak rambut Hinata. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan penuh tanya Hinata, ia melanjutkan makan siangnya. Sedang Hinata? Oh, jangan tanya lagi. Wajahnya memerah bahkan sampai ujung kupingnya. Ia menunduk mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang berbinar senang.

"Besok malam kita kencan."

"Hah?"

CONFESSION-SasuSaku-

"Kau senang?"

"Tentu saja Sai, aku sangat merindukan Saku. Dan aku yakin, kaa-san dan tou-san ada dirumah sekarang." Setelah keluar dari dalam mobilnya, Ino bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sai di belakangnya. Dia sudah sangat rindu dengan rumah besarnya. Ino memekik senang saat pintu besar rumahnya mulai terbuka. Sai yang melihat tingkah istrinya itu hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Ah, nona Ino dan tuan Sai datang?" seorang maid yang baru saja membukakan pintu tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran InoSai yang tiba–tiba. Ino hanya mengangguk cepat dan langsung melesat mencari kedua orang tuanya. Ia tadi mendapat pesan singkat dari Sakura kalau tou-san dan kaa-saannya ada di rumah malam ini. Jadi, tanpa menunggu lagi Ino merengek pada Sai untuk diantarkan berkunjung ke rumahnya. Dia sudah sangat merindukan sosok ibunya.

"Nona Sakura belum pulang semenjak kemarin, katanya dia menginap di rumah temannya, apa Tuan nona Ino tahu?" Ino menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap sang maid yang sedikit menunduk. Ia menyengit heran dan mendekat ke arah maid itu.

"Sakura belum pulang sejak kemarin?"

"Iya nona. Kemarin malam Nona Sakura bertengkar dengan Tuan besar lalu pergi dari rumah dan belum kembali sampai sekarang. Saya menghubungi ponselnya, tapi yang menjawab temannya dan temannya itu bilang kalau nona Sakura akan menginap di rumahnya untuk seminggu ke depan." Sai dan Ino saling bertatapan bingung.

"Siapa nama temannya?" Kali ini Sai yang bertanya.

"Kalau saya tidak salah, namanya Uchiha Sasuke." Ino membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar nama itu. Sasuke? Kenapa Sakura bisa berada di rumah Sasuke? Apa ini juga ada hubungannya dengan keanehan tadi pagi? "Tuan dan Nyonya sebenarnya sudah pulang dari kemarin, tapi saya tidak tahu kalau nona akan berkunjung sekarang." Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir tipis Ino. Namun bukan masalah Sakura yang tidak memberitahunya sejak kemarin, melainkan 'mengapa Sakura ada dan menginap di rumah Sasuke'.

"Ya sudah, aku akan menghubungi Sakura dan menyuruhnya pulang besok. Sekarang, aku akan menemui kaa-san."

"Tapi—" Ino berhenti melangkah dan berbalik –lagi. "Tuan besar sedang ada tamu, nona."

"Apa penting?" Ino memutar bola matanya malas. Tidakkah orang tuanya itu mengenal kata 'rumah'? Kenapa mereka lebih banyak menghabiskan hidupnya di kantor perusahaan, di luar kota, bahkan di luar negeri, daripada berada di rumah menemani kedua anaknya. Mungkin Ino memang memiliki Sai sekarang. Tapi bagaimana dengan Sakura? Ingin sekali Ino membawa Sakura ke rumah yang ditinggalinya sekarang. Tapi dia takut kalau Sai tidak menyukai itu.

"Iya—Tuan besar bilang dia tak mau diganggu. Dan—Akh! Nona!" Tanpa mau mendengar penuturan maidnya Ino segera berjalan menuju ruang tamu yang terletak di tengah rumah besar itu. Ruang tamu disini memang letaknya di tengah bangunan, bukan di depan layaknya rumah–rumah biasanya. Jadi tidak heran jika Ino perlu beberapa menit untuk mencapai ruang tamunya. Sai masih setia mengekor di belakangnya. Ia agaknya heran ketika Ino berhenti mendadak.

"Ino, ada apa?"

"Itu kan keluarganya Tayuya, Sai."

Deg.

Jantung Sai langsung berdegup saat nama Tayuya disebutkan Ino. Bagaimana pun dia tahu semua tentang Tayuya dan Sasuke. Juga hubungan InoSaku dengan Tayuya. Bagaimana jika Ino membencinya karena tidak mengatakan hal penting seperti ini? Ah, semoga saja dia bisa menyimpan ekspresi keterkejutannya ini dengan wajah datar seperti biasa.

"tou-san?!" Semua yang berada di ruang tamu itu terkejut melihat Ino yang tengah menatap bingung empat orang dewasa disana. "Ah, selamat malam Tuan Sabaku, Nyonya Sabaku." Ino dan Sai membungkuk kecil dan dibalas oleh dua orang dewasa bermarga Sabaku disana. "Tidak biasanya anda berdua kemari." Ino tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya, walaupun wajahnya benar–benar menggambarkan kalau ia tengah kebingungan. Tuan maupun Nyonya Sabaku tampak gugup, bingung ingin menjawab apa. Tuan Haruno berdehem dan memandang beberapa orang disana.

"Lebih baik kita beritahu Ino. Tak ada gunanya juga kita terus menyembunyikannya." tutur Tuan Haruno membuat Ino makin bingung. "Kemarilah. Duduk dan dengarkan kami." Ino menurut, ia pun mendekat dan duduk disamping ibunya. Tanpa disadari Ino, Sai tersenyum lega. Akhirnya Tuan Haruno memberitahu Ino juga. Tuan Haruno berdehem sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya menyuruh Tuan Sabaku menjelaskan terlebih dahulu.

"Kami ingin membicarakan tentang Tayuya, Ino." ujar Tuan Sabaku. Dalam otaknya, Ino sudah menerka–nerka apa yang akan dibicarakan Tuan Sabaku. Apa mereka akan menuntut dan meminta jantung Tayuya kembali? Ah, rasanya mereka takkan setega itu. Atau mereka meminta ganti rugi uang atau perusahaan ayahnya? Atau mereka ingin mengambil Sakura? "Ino-chan?"

"Ah maaf paman, saya melamun."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau pasti bingung dengan kehadiran kami." Ino mengangguk ragu. "Hhh—Tayuya itu sebenarnya...saudara kandung kalian." Tubuh Ino menegang saat mendengar penuturan itu. Matanya masih menyorotkan kebingungan dan penuntutan jawaban membuat beberapa orang lainnya menghela nafas. "Paman mengangkatnya saat dia masih bayi karena keluarga Sabaku tidak memiliki keturunan." Ino menundukkan wajahnya. Hey, rasanya sangat aneh ketika kau tak mengetahui apapun tentang saudara sedarahmu. Bahkan Ino hanya berbicara beberapa kali dengan Tayuya, itupun saat ia menjenguk Sakura dulu. Dia tak menyangka kalau Tayuya itu saudara mereka.

"Ino-chan." Ibu Ino mengenggam tangan putrinya dan memberi usapan lembut di punggung tangan Ino. "Sakura dan Tayuya itu kembar. Walaupun tidak identik karena, tapi senyum mereka sama. Dan mereka juga punya pesona yang sama, yaitu wajah ceria mereka yang akan membuat siapapun ikut tersenyum." Mata Nyonya Haruno mulai berkaca–kaca. Ada perasaan sesak yang mengumpul di dadanya saat mengingat wajah Tayuya yang manis. Tak jauh beda dengan Ino, walaupun dia diam dan tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun selain kaget, tentu saja hatinya juga sedih karena orang tuanya tak memberitahunya tentang fakta ini. Terlebih lagi, bagaimana jika Sakura tahu?

"Tuan dan Nyonya Sabaku menyadarkan kami, kalau sikap kami pada Sakura itu keterlauan. Seharusnya kami tidak mendiamkannya, seharusnya kami menyayanginya, seharusnya kami tidak pernah menyakitinya. Sebagai orang tua, kami merasa gagal." Tuan Haruno berkata dengan memijit pelipisnya pelan. "Setiap melihat Sakura, kami selalu teringat Tayuya, itu membuat luka karena kehilangan Tayuya kembali muncul dalam hati kami. Kami merasa gagal menjaga Tayuya. Bahkan kami tak siap ketika Tayuya harus meninggalkan kami." Nyonya Hrauno kini telah terisak pelan, membuat Ino mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk pundak ibunya.

"Saku-chan—hiks—kaa-san benar–benar menyesal telah mengabaikannya selama ini." Ino terus mengusap–usap pundak ibunya. "Sebenarnya kami tidak berniat membandingkannya denganmu Ino, tapi...tapi kami ingin dia seperti Tayuya. Hiks. Tayuya gadis yang pintar, dia baik, ceria dan pribadi yang mandiri. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sakura. Itu membuat kami bersedih karena menganggap Sakura menyiayiakan jantung pemberian Tayuya. Hiks—seharusnya, dia menjaga dan memanfaatkan kehidupan keduanya. Tapi apa? Saku-chan selalu mengecewakan kami."

"Sakura tidak mengewakan kalian." Ino sedikit mengigit bibir bawahnya, perasaan sesak benar–benar menumpuk di dadanya dan sulit untuk dikeluarnya. "Sakura adalah Sakura, Tayuya adalah Tayuya. Walaupun mereka kembar, bukan berarti mereka harus sama dalam segala hal. Tuhan itu pasti dan akan selalu adil. Walau pun Tayuya nyaris mendekati kata sempurna, tapi dia memiliki kekuarangan, yaitu penyakitnya. Dan Sakura, walau pun dia selalu mengecewakan, tapi dia telah bersedia menggantikan hidup Tayuya untuk kita. Dia tak pernah protes ketika kalian memamerkan piala–piala yang sering kudapat itu kan? Walaupun Sakura tak berprestasi sepertiku ataupun seperti Tayuya, tapi dialah orang pertama yang bertepuk tangan padaku ketika aku berhasil. Sakura juga selalu menjadi orang pertama yang memelukku ketika aku bersedih." Ino memberi jeda, airmatanya benar–benar sudah menumpuk dan minta untuk dikeluarkan sekarang juga. Ia terisak kecil dan setetes air mengalir di pipinya. "Sakura—dia orang pertama yang menyambut kalian ketika kalian kelelahan setelah seharian bekerja. Sakurajuga yang selalu tersenyum ketika tou-san dan kaa-san mengalami kesuksesan."

"Bagaimana kalau hanya ada aku. Aku pasti sibuk belajar ketika kalian pulang dari kantor. Aku pasti sibuk menulis catatan sekolah ketika seharusnya aku membuatkan kopi hangat untuk kalian. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan prestasi–prestasi bodoh itu tanpa tahu apapun tentang perusahaan kalian. Aku yang terlalu kalian banggakan ini, bahkan tak begitu punya banyak waktu untuk memperhatikan kalian. Jadi aku mohon, berhentilah menganggap Sakura itu Tayuya. Berhentilah mengacuhkan Sakura karena dia terlalu mengecewakan. Berhentilah menyakitinya jika kalian tak ingin mendapat predikat orang tua yang buruk dari kami. Aku dan Sakura sangat menyayangi kalian. Kami pasti akan melakukan apapun yang membuat kalian bangga. Walaupun Sakura hanya bisa melakukan hal kecil seperti menyeduh kopi untuk kalian, maknanya justru lebih besar daripada segudang prestasi yang kuberikan selama ini. Kami menyayangi kalian, sangat." Ibu Ino yang sudah menangis sedari tadi langsung memeluk Ino erat. Terisak sangat hebak di bahu anaknya. Sai yang melihat sikap dewasa Ino pun tersenyum simpul. Dalam hati, ia benar–benar telah bersyukur karena mendapatkan Ino sebagai pedamping hidupnya.

CONFESSION-SasuSaku-

Di sebuah kamar, tepatnya diatas sebuah ranjang, tampak seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi tengah memeluk seorang gadis mungil dari belakang. Jemarinya terus bermain di helaian rambut madu milik tubuh kecil itu. Dan nampaknya si mungil justru terlelap nyaman tanpa merasa risih dengan belaian Sasuke di rambutnya. Sasuke terus saja melakukannya walau ia tahu Sakura sudah tertidur semenjak satu jam yang lalu. Tapi entah kenapa, memperhatikan wajah polos itu ketika tidur sangat menyenangkan baginya. Bahkan ia tak menyadari kalau sudah berpuluh–puluh menit ia habiskan hanya untuk memperhatikan wajah Sakura.

"Aku merasa seperti tengah memeluk Tayuya." gumam Sasuke pelan, dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas bibirnya. Bukankah Sasuke terlihat manis sekarang? Berterima kasihlah padanya karena masih memiliki hati untuk menyusupkan kata 'menyesal' ke dalamnya. Mengingat bagaimana buruknya kelakuannya, membuat sesak tersendiri di sudut hatinya. "Maafkan aku karena meminta hal konyol padamu."

"..."

"Aku berjanji akan membuatmu lupa dengan semua perlakuanku dulu, aku akan menghapus semua memori sedihmu, walaupun itu terasa mustahil. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku takkan menyakiti apa yang dititipkan Tayuya padamu." Sasuke mendesah. Tangannya berhenti memainkan rambut Sakura dan beralih mengusap surainya dengan lembut. "Tapi aku yang bodoh ini, takkan pantas untukmu Sakura. Aku hanya mampu membahagiakanmu disaat sekarang ini, dan memberimu luka pada akhirnya. Jadi aku mohon padamu—" Tangan Sasuke mendekap tubuh Baekhyun lebih erat dan mendaratkan kecupan–kecupan kecil di pelipisnya..

"Aku mohon..."

.

.

.

"Aku mohon jangan mencintaiku."

TBC

.

.

.

Haloo, sudah lama tak berjumpa, akhirnya bisa lanjut ni cerita juga

Masih ada yang nunggu ni ff gak haha..

Kayaknya Sasu udh ada rasa tuh ke saku

Review, favorite and follow yaaa...

See you next chapter

Bye-byeeeee


	9. Chapter 9

CONFESSION

By : Scarlet 44

Remake from : Blood Type-B

Pair : SasuSaku, other pair

Warning : OOC, typo, etc

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haloo readers(^o^)

Maafkan saya kalau sudah menelantarkan ff ini *alay

Ga usah banyak basa basi, ayok baca wkwkwk

CHAPTER 9

.

Di salah satu kamar yang terlihat elegan dan rapi, sesuatu –atau lebih tepatnya seseorang tengah menggeliat tak nyaman. Dengan perlahan gadis bermata emerald itu menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk diatas ranjang berukuran king size itu. Sakura gadis itu mengusap – usap kedua matanya dan mengerjapkannya perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai terjaga, dan menyadari kalau dia berada di rumah kekasihnya. Kekasih? Hh, entahlah. Sakura sendiri tidak yakin harus mengakui Sasuke itu sebagai kekasih atau tuannya. Semua perlakuan Sasuke padanya memang istimewa, namun semua itu karena Tayuya. Yah, Tayuya, sahabatnya.

"Hhh, bangun tidur aku sudah memikirkannya." keluhnya dan berakhir dengan desahan kecewa. Ia menunduk dan meremas sprei ranjang Sasukeperlahan. "Tidak mungkin." gumamnya serak. "Aku tidak mungkin memikirkan Sasuke sampai seperti ini. Ini…rasanya aneh."

Cklek.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun?" sapaan dari arah kamar mandi membuat Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sasuke dan sudah berbalut pakaian santai dengan handuk di lehernya. Tetes – tetes air membasahi wajahnya. Bahkan dengan pakaian lengkap begitu, Sakura sudah merasakan pipinya memanas. Bukan karena Sasuke terlihat seksi, namun pemuda jangkung itu terlihat segar dan bersinar di matanya. Dan Sakura harus akui rasanya semakin aneh saja ketika bersama Sasuke. Satu minggu…satu bulan…dua bulan…yah, tak terasa sudah dua bulan mereka menjalani hubungan sepihak ini. Hubungan atas permintaan Sasuke. Hubungan yang tidak didasari cinta.

Sakura ingat betul, seminggu dia tinggal di rumah Sasuke dan semua orang di rumah Sasuke memperlakukannya dengan baik. Terutama Itachi. Dia sangat menyayangi Sakura, membuatnya nyaman berada di rumah Sasuke. Dan selama seminggu itu pula Sakura tahu, kedua orang tua Sasuke jarang dirumah. Hanya ada beberapa maid dan kakaknya yang selalu pulang larut karena pekerjaannya sebagai dokter muda. Sakura dapat menyimpulkan, pasti Sasuke juga merasakan apa yang selama ini dia rasakan. Kehilangan kasih sayang, atau bisa dikatakan kesepian. Ia yakin itu menjadi alasan kenapa Sasuke sangat kehilangan Tayuya. Pastilah Tayuya satu – satunya gadis yang mengerti dirinya dan selalu menemaninya. Hh, betapa rendahnya Sakura jika dibandingkan seorang gadis baik seperti itu. Apa yang bisa dibandingkan? Jelas‒jelas mereka tidak sama.

"—ra, Sakura!"

"Hah?" Alis Saduke terangkat sebelah. Masih pagi tapi kenapa Sakura terlihat seperti orang linglung. Apa semalam dia lupa kalau ia menginap di rumah Sasuke lagi?

"Kau melamun?"

"Huh?" Mata Sasuke berputar malas. Ada apa dengan anak kecil ini? pikirnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak apa‒apa. Maaf, aku melamun." Sasuke mengangguk – angguk paham. Ia kemudian mengambil nampan berisikan roti panggang dengan selai coklat kacang dan susu strawberry di atas nakas dekat almari pakaian. "Tadi pagi maid sudah menyiapkan ini untukmu. Karena kau terlihat sangat lelap, aku tak berani membangunkanmu." Sakura mengangguk paham. "Nah, sekarang mandilah. Setelah itu kau habiskan sarapanmu ini." Anggukan dari Sakura dan Sasuke pun meletakkan nampan itu di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Sasuke bergegas membenahi penampilannya sedangkan Sakura sendiri mulai berjalan kearah kamar mandi. "Sakura!" Langkahnya terhenti.

"Ya?"

Cup.

"Selamat pagi. Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Sakura mengerjap – kerjapkan matanya perlahan. Sa‒Sasuke menciumnya? Walau pun hanya di dahi, tapi itu cukup membuat jantungnya berdegup tak tenang. Sasuke tersenyum, yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat tampan di matanya. Ah, kau kenapa Sakura? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Bahkan hingga Sasuke keluar dari kamar itu, Sakura masih terbengong di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Tangannya meraba kaos bagian dadanya, dimana detakan tak normal berada, dada yang bergemuruh dan membuat perutnya tergelitik. Dia tak mengerti kenapa perasaannya menghangat? Kenapa semua gejala saat bersama Sasuke mirip dengan apa yang dirasakannya pada Sai? Tidak, Sakura berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau ia tak mungkin menyukai sosok Sasuke. Apalagi mengingat hubungan mereka hanya karena Tayuya, membuat sudut hatinya berdenyut. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di otaknya. Dimana di satu sisi, Sakura tahu betul gejala‒gejala aneh yang mungkin semua orang menyebutnya 'jatuh cinta', namun disisi lain, dia juga menepis perasaan itu. Dia tak mau membuat Sasuke membencinya lebih dari ini. Tidak, tidak boleh.

"Astaga Sakura! Mandi!" Ia segera berlari kecil setelah menepuk dahinya sendiri dengan cukup keras.

* * *

CONFESSION -SASUSAKU-

* * *

Hinata melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap sebal kearah Naruto. Sedangkan pemuda berkulit tan itu justru asyik memperbaiki rambut kuningnya di kaca spion sepeda motornya. Sudah sepuluh menit Hinata tetap berdiri dengan posisi itu namun Naruto justru mengacuhkannya. Hinata yang kesal akhirnya memilih berjalan melewati Naruto setelah berhasil menyenggol bahu Naruto dengan keras. Melihat Hinata yang tampak marah, Naruto gelapan. Dia segera mengenakan helmnya dan melajukan sepedanya beriringan dengan langkah Hinata.

"Hinata.. Kau marah ya?" Naruto merajuk dengan nada yang membuat Hinata mual. "Ayolah, jangan marah. Kita kan ada kencan lagi nanti malam. Kau mau pangeranmu yang tampan ini menangis di tengah jalan, huh?" Hinata berhenti. Dahinya tampak berkerut.

"Dasar gila!" gumam Hinata teramat lirih. Hinata berbalik menatap tajam kearah Naruto. "Jangan membuatku bertambah mual Naruto. Aduh, perutku serasa di kocok blender." Mata bulat Hinata berputar jengah dan akhirnya kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Naruto mencibir dan turun dari sepeda motornya.

Greb.

Hinata berhenti. Jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat kencang saat merasakan kedua tangan berkulit tan itu tengah melingkar posesif di bahunya. Bahkan wajahnya mulai dihingkapi rona merah saat merasakan Naruto menghembuskan nafas dengan sengaja di sekitar tengkuknya. Bahkan bibir Naruto 'sedikit' menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Ya Tuhan, tolong Hinata. Dia ingin pingsan sekarang juga. Kakinya terasa meleleh.

"Kenapa kau menolak permintaan calon pacarmu ini, hum?" Detakan di jantungnya makin menggila.

"Pa‒pacar? Pacar apa?!" Hinata mendorong lengan Naruto yang melingkar padanya hingga terlepas. Ia menunduk melihat kearah sepatunya, bermaksud menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya. Oh sial! batinnya.

"Jadi kau tidak mau memiliki pacar yang tampan, dan seksi sepertiku ini?" Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya, ingin muntah. Entah kenapa akhir‒akhir ini tingkat rasa percaya diri Naruto bertambah. Ini sudah terjadi semenjak kencan pertama mereka bulan lalu. Dan itu membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri.

"Perbaiki dulu otakmu itu Tuan Uzumaki." Hinata melanjutkan langkahnya namun Naruto menghentikannya dengan mencekal lengannya. Hinata menoleh dan sedikit tertegun melihat senyuman di wajah Naruto. "A‒apa?" tanyanya gugup.

"Sudah jam 8 lebih, princess." Naruto tersenyum makin lebar dan idiot.

"Tunggu! Jam 8? Astaga , kita terlambat!" Hinata segera menyeret lengan Naruto kearah sepeda motornya yang terparkir beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. Segera saja Naruto menaiki sepeda motornya dan meminta Hinata untuk mengenakan helmnya.

"God, apa lagi ini…susah sekali." Naruto yang mendengar Hinata menggerutu pun menatapnya heran. Terlihat Hinata yang tengah kebingungan mengenakan helm. Kedua tangan Naruto pun terjulur kearah dagu Hinata dan membenahinya. Lagi‒lagi Hinata dapat merasakan pipinya yang memanas karena jarak wajah Naruto yang begitu dekat dengannya. Hinata menekan kepala Naruto dengan kasar setelahnya. Ia menaiki sepeda motor Naruto dan mengabaikan tatapan heran pemuda tan itu. "Ayo berangkat."

"Pengangan dulu, sayang." Pipi Hinata bertambah merah.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu. Itu menggelikan. Ayo cepat, kita sudah terlambat lima menit!" omel Hinata, masih dengan wajah yang memerah hingga telinganya. Aneh sekali bukan? Bahkan Sasuke belum bisa membuatnya blushing lebih parah dari ini. Karena Naruto mengacuhkannya, ia menghela nafas pasrah. Dengan terpaksa ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Naruto dengan erat. Kai tersenyum penuh arti, ia pun melajukan sepedanya dengan kecepatan sedang, ingin merasakan momentnya bersama Hinata. Soal jam sekolah? Biar nanti urusannya.

* * *

CONFESSION -SASUSAKU-

* * *

Di koridor kelas, Ino terus saja menyentuh layar smart phonenya, jari‒jarinya menekan angka yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala dan meletakkan ponselnya di telinga setelahnya. Beberapa kali ia menggerutu karena mail box terus menyapanya. Hampir saja dia membanting ponselnya kalau suara Sai menghentikannya.

"Tidak diangkat?" Sai bertanya khawatir. Ino mengangguk lemah.

"Saku mematikan handphonenya. Kemarin tou-san dan kaa-san juga tidak bisa menghubunginya. Kami khawatir." Sai mengusap rambut Ino sayang, membuat Ino tersenyum manis.

"Mungkin dia bersama Sasuke."

"Ya, aku harap begitu." Helaan nafas Ino berderu pelan. "Dan aku harap Sasuke menjaganya. Aku harus bertemu dengannya nanti. Aku akan ke kelasmu pada waktu istirahat." Ino tersenyum dan Sai mengangguk. Mereka kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka ke kelas Ino di lantai tiga. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan kalau Sai akan mengantarkan Ino terlebih ke kelasnya sebelum ia sendiri kembali ke kelasnya di lantai dua. Setelah sampai, Ino menatap Sai di ambang pintu kelasnya.

"Terima kasih, Sai-kun." Kali ini Sai tersenyum.

"Hn. Aku nanti akan berbicara pada Sakura." Ino menggeleng pelan.

"Biar aku yang berbicara pada anak itu untuk berhenti membuat semua orang khawatir."

"Baiklah." Sai mendengus kecewa. Kentara sekali kalau dia juga mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Bersama Sasuke? Sedikit banyak, dia pasti khawatir. Sai belum bisa sepenuhnya percaya pada Sasuke. Benarkah Sasuke memperlakukannya dengan baik? Atau ini adalah sebagian dari rencana Sasuke? Mempermainkan hati Sakura? Sasuke akan lebih memilih berkencan dengan banyak wanita . Dia benar‒benar belum bisa mempercayai sahabatnya itu. Sai harus membicarakan masalah ini dengan Sasuke.

"‒‒Sai, Sai-kun!" Sai tersentak saat Ino menepuk pundaknya. "Kau melamun?"

"Ah tidak. Baiklah, aku kembali ke kelas." Ino mengangguk dan Sai pun berlalu, masih dengan pandangan menerawang seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Dan Ino tertegun di depan kelasnya, menatap punggung Sai yang semakin kecil dari pandangannya. Ini…pertama kalinya, sejak mereka menikah, Sai melupakan ciuman kecil di dahi Ino. Mereka sudah terbiasa sebelumnya. Ino juga berusaha untuk tidak menolaknya. Toh, mereka akan tetap hidup bersama meski harus menolaknya. Tapi kali ini, hari ini, bahkan sejak kemarin Sakura menghilang, Sai tampak termenung dan mudah melamun. Dua bulan lebih bersama Sai, Ino betul sifat pemuda berkulit putih itu. Dia tak kan memikirkan sesuatu dengan begitu keras kalau dia tidak benar‒benar peduli akan sesuatu itu.

"Kau berbeda, Sai-kun. Apa yang membuatmu seperti itu? Kau‒‒memikirkan Sakura? Atau..kau memiliki perasaan padanya? Apa selama ini kalian saling mencintai?" gumamnya lirih bersamaan dengan hilangnya punggung Sai di balik tangga.

* * *

CONFESSION -SASUSAKU-

* * *

Cklek.

Angin berhembus kencang sesaat setelah Sakura membuka pintu atap sekolah. Perasaan risau sejak tadi pagi membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pelajarannya. Akhirnya ia memilih tempat yang jarang dikunjunginya ini menjadi tempat pelariannya untuk saat ini. Dia butuh sendiri dan berpikir jernih. Ia mencengkeram sedikit ujung seragamnya. Ia sudah mengigit bibir bawahnya sedari tadi hingga memerah. Apalagi yang membebani pikirannya kalau bukan masalah Sasuke.

"Kenapa seperti ini? Kenapa sakit sekali? Ini semakin aneh. Tidak seharusnya aku memiliki perasaan ini pada Sasuke. Jangan Sakura remas bagian dadanya dengan mata yang sudah berkaca ‒ kaca, hingga detik berikutnya liquid bening itu turun perlahan di pipi tirusnya. Kenapa dia menjadi cengeng seperti ini hanya karena Sasuke? Bahkan dulu dia masih bisa menahan airmatanya saat Sai berada di pelukan kakaknya. Setidaknya, dia masih bisa menunjukkan senyuman palsu pada kakaknya untuk menutupi rasa sedihnya. Tapi kali ini beda. Rasanya sangat sakit, dan dia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Perlahan, suara isakan kecil mulai terdengar dan isakan‒isakan berikutnya menandakan betapa sakitnya dia sekarang.

Greb. Ia dapat merasakan pelukan hangat seseorang.

"Aku disini, menangislah Sakura" Dan berakhir dengan tangis yang menggema dan remasan kuat di blazer pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya ini.

Flashback.

Itachi tadi pagi memberikan bekal pada Sakura untuk di makan bersama Sasuke di sekolah. Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Akhirnya, dengan sedikit keberanian, dia menghampri Sasuke dan mengajaknya makan. Sasuke pun tersenyum dan segera menggandeng tangan kekasih kecilnya itu keluar kelas. Namun saat beberapa langkah dari pintu kelas, sebuah suara menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Sakura!" Sakura berbalik dan melihat Hinata berlari kearahnya. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Kau harus membantuku, kali ini penting sekali." Dahi Sakua berkerut heran.

"Ada apa?"

"Kemarin saat selesai olah raga, aku memasukkan kertas partitur musik di loker pakaianku dan lupa membawanya pulang." Mata Sakura membulat. Itu kan kertas yang akan mereka gunakan untuk pelajaran terakhir nanti? Kertas itu berisikan lagu yang mereka ciptakan dan harus dinyanyikan mereka saat pelajaran musik nanti. Bisa‒bisa mereka dihukum karena tak melaksanakan tugas kelompok dengan baik. "Maafkan aku karena ceroboh. Tapi sekarang kau harus membantuku untuk mencarinya." Hinata langsung menarik tangan Sakura tanpa menunggu balasan dari Sakura.

"Aku akan menunggumu di ruang musik!" Sasuke berteriak sembari menenteng kotak bekal yang entah sejak kapan berada di tangannya. Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia pun mengikuti Hinata dengan langkah yang lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Berharap ini akan segera selesai dan Sasuke takkan terlalu lama menunggunya. Well, menunggu itu sangat membosankan bukan?

Hampir dua puluh lima menit Sakura habiskan di ruangan olah raga, tepatnya di ruangan dengan beratus ‒ ratus loker di dalamnya. Ia sedikit mengomel pada Hinata yang sangat lambat ‒menurutnya‒, mungkin karena panik dan sedikit takut akan omelan Sakura, Hinata sampai bertanya pada setiap siswa di ruangan olah raga itu. Dan berakhir dengan datangnya Naruto membawakan kertas itu. Kertas itu ternyata di titipkan pada Naruto kemarin, saat Hinata mendadak harus ke toilet, karena lupa, kertas itu terbawa Naruto pulang. Dan Sakura pun berteriak kesal setelahnya.

Hosh..hosh…

Dengan kecepatan penuh, Sakura berlari dari ruang olah raga ke ruang musik yang jaraknya bisa dikatakan cukup jauh dari tempat mereka ‒Sasusaku‒ rencanakan untuk makan siang. Ia menumpukan tangan kirinya di tembok, dan mengusap sedikit peluhnya. Jam di tangannya menunjukkan kalau waktu istirahat hanya tersisa 7 menit saja. Gawat. Sasuke pasti akan memarahinya. Ia segera berdiri dan berjalan cepat kearah pintu ruang musik yang sudah terbuka. Segera saja memasang senyum termanis yang ia punya. Baru saja ia ingin bersuara, dia justru dikejutkan oleh pemandangan di depannya. Dan ini…..ketiga kalinya, ia melihatnya. Tapi kali ini ialah yang merasakan kekecewaan itu, karena status mereka sekarang. Disana, di dalam ruang musik…

Sasuke berciuman dengan orang lain….

Dan Sakura dapat melihat tangan Sasuke yang berada di dalam kemeja orang itu serta mengusap punggungnya dengan lihai. Terlihat sekali kalau mereka tengah melakukan french kiss dengan kasar, seolah mengumbar nafsu disana. Sakura mematung di depan pintu, cukup terkejut dan kakinya melemas seketika. Dada Sakura berdenyut sakit. Bahkan untuk melangkah pergi darisana pun ia tak bisa. Harusnya, ia memang sadar, kalau dia bukan orang yang berarti untuk Sasuke. Dia bukan Tayuya, dia hanya sedang dibutuhkan oleh Sasuke yang mungkin juga bisa dibuang setelah Sasuke bosan. Dia bukan siapa‒siapa, jadi Sasuke akan melakukan semuanya sesuka hatinya. Ia tak berhak untuk melarangnya? Meski pun itu berciuman. Kau, bukan siapa‒siapanya Haruno Sakura.

Sakura mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, ia menghembuskan nafasnya yang terasa berhenti di tenggorokan. Dengan keyakinan yang ia buat sendiri, Sakura berusaha melangkah pergi. Mungkin dia butuh udara, dadanya terasa sesak.

#Sasuke's side

Setelah melihat Sakura pergi, Sasuke melepaskan tautan bibirnya ,membenahi pakaiannya dan mengenakan kembali jas sekolahnya. Chanyeol terdiam. Dalam hati dia merasa bersalah telah menyakiti Sakura, tapi dia harus melakukan ini dan biarlah Sakura membencinya. Ini lebih baik untuk mereka.

"Kau menyesal?" .

"Tidak , ini yang terbaik untuk kami berdua." jawabnya lirih.

"Aku bingung, kenapa kau harus meminta bantuanku untuk ini. Padahal biasanya kau melakukannya dengan suka rela. Yeah, maksudku kau tidak pernah melakukan ini karena orang lain. Kau bahkan biasa saja saat kekasihmu sebelumnya, yang bernama Hinata itu menangis karena memergoki kita. Ada apa denganmu? Kemana si brengsek Sasuke sebelumnya?"

"Dia berbeda . Aku tidak bisa menyakitinya."

"Tch, terserah kau saja"

Jangan mencintaiku, Sakura. Aku tak pantas untukmu….

Brak!

"Sai…" Mata Sasuke melihat Sai tengah menatapnya tajam seolah mengulitinya saat ini juga. Sai melangkah kearahnya dan satu tonjokan kasar mendarat mulus di wajahnya.

"Kau‒‒kau benar‒benar brengsek Sasuke! Ternyata kau hanya ingin mempermainkan hatinya? Oh bagus sekali. Kau terlihat semakin brengsek sekarang." Sasuke tersenyum remeh dan mengusap darah di bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. "Kau masih bisa tersenyum hah!" Mata Sai berkilat marah.

"Ada apa Sai, bukankah kau tahu kalau aku memang brengsek selama ini?"

Bug!

Satu pukulan kembali mendarat di wajahnya.

"Kau‒‒jangan pernah berani kau mendekati Sakura lagi! Atau kau mati di tanganku!" Sasuke menatap datar pada Sai.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan berhenti."

"Brengsek!"

Bug!

Dan dengan satu pukulan terakhir Sai berlari pergi darisana.

"Kekuatan cintakah? Hhaha. Kau bahkan tak menjelaskan pada temanmu tadi kalau kau melakukan ini juga demi Sakura. Oh lucu sekali. Aku seperti melihat drama." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan mendengus kesal.

"Diam kau! Akh‒‒wajahku."

Flashback end.

"Sai‒‒hiks." Sai terus mengusap rambut Sakura yang berada di pelukannya.

"Kau tak pantas menangisinya. Tenanglah. Aku disini." Sakura mencengkeram erat blazer belakang Sai. Rasa sesaknya benar‒benar tak mau hilang. Kenapa semakin aneh? Apa benar kau telah mencintainya, Sakura? Bahkan Sai, cinta pertamamu yang sekarang tengah memelukmu tak lagi membuat debaran kuat di dadamu lagi. Tapi kenapa harus Sasuke?

* * *

CONFESSION -SASUSAKU-

* * *

Hinata menarik lengan Naruto dan berlarian menuju lantai tiga, menuju ke kelas Ino. Dari raut wajahnya, Hinata terlihat sangat panik, sedangkan Naruto tampak lebih tenang dan mengikuti kemana Hinata menyeretnya. Saat di tangga menuju laintai tiga, ia melihat Ino tengah bercengkrama dengan seniornya.

"Ino nee-chan" Hinata melepaskan cengkeramnnya pada Naruto dan menghampiri Ino dengan setengah berlari. Ino pun menatap Hinata seolah bertanya‒tanya.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan?"

"Gawat Nee-chan!"

"Gawat kenapa?"

"Sai memukul wajah jelek Naruto, ah maksudku memukul Sauke di ruang musik." Naruto memutar bola matanya malas. Naruto gemas sekali ingin mencubit bibir kissable Hinata yang selalu berbicara seenaknya itu. Sedangkan Ino membulatkan matanya dan langsung menarik tangan Hinata pergi, diikuti oleh Naruto dibelakangnya.

.

Cklek

"Sasuke, dimana Sai sekarang?" kali ini Ino bertanya dengan nada tegas.

"Mungkin dia mencari adikmu." jawabnya lirih dan terkesan malas.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bisakah kalian semua pergi? Kalian membuatku bertambah kesal!" Seru Sasuke

"Baiklah, kami pergi."

"Tapi ‒‒"

"Kita pergi. Sepertinya Sasuke butuh sendiri." Hinata menatap tajam kearah Sasuke yang lebih memilih memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Ia pun mengikuti Ino keluar dari ruang musik. Sedangkan Naruto masih berada di dalam menatap Sasuke dengan heran.

"Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Sakura, kan? Tidak cukupkah kau menyakitinya selama ini? Kau menyakitinya seperti ini pun, Tayuya tidak akan kembali. Kau melakukan hal yang sia‒sia, Sasuje." Sasuke mendongak menatap Naruto dengan pandangan penuh arti. "Menyakiti Sakura, sama saja dengan menyakiti Tayuya. Harusnya kau tahu betul itu." Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Kau salah. Ini‒‒bukan karena Tayuya. Aku hanya tak ingin Sakura merasakan hal yang lebih sakit dari yang kulakukan selama ini. Aku hanya ingin segera mengakhirinya."

"Kau‒‒mencintainya?" Sasuke sedikit tersentak mendengar gumaman Naruto. "Kau‒‒melakukan ini karena kau mulai mencintainya? Kau tak mau menyakitinya." Sasuke sebenarnya tak ingin mengakuinya, tapi kenapa sepertinya tebakan Naruto semuanya benar. "Ah lupakan saja. Aku hanya asal bicara. Memangnya apa yang membuat Sai memukulmu?" Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan, dia hanya tak mau Sasuke geram, menyerangnya dan membuat kekacauan di ruang musik lagi.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku‒‒tidak mencintainya." Ada perasaan asing yang menekan dada Sasuke. Dia pernah merasakannya, hanya saja dia tak berani menebak perasaan ini. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan perasaan itu menjalar hingga saraf‒sarafnya. Cukup dia memberikan semua perasaannya pada Tayuya. Jangan lagi. Dia juga tak ingin kecewa seperti dulu.

"Sudah, lupakan saja ucapanku."

"Sai memukulku karena aku menyakiti Sakura lagi. Aku hanya ingin berhenti. Aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya." Sasuke tersenyum kecut kearah Naruto. "Jaga Sakura untukku, Naruto. Aku mengandalkanmu." Dan dengan permintaan kecil itu, Sasuke pergi dari ruang musik. Meninggalkan Naruto yang menganga dan dahi berkerut heran.

Apa mungkin tebakannya benar?

#HinaIno side

"Ayo cepat !" Mereka ‒atau lebih tepatnya Hinata‒ menaiki anak tangga menuju atap dengan tergesa‒gesa.

"Jangan berlarian Hinata! Tangga ini tinggi, kau bisa terjatuh." Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kenapa Ino bisa santai seperti itu? Mungkin saja saat ini Sakura menangis atau Sai kesakitan karena babak belur kan?

"Ah nee-chan~"

Cklek.

Deg.

Ino mematung di ambang pintu. Hinata yang di belakangnya menyingkirkan tubuh Ino karena penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di depan mereka. Dan hasilnya, matanya melotot sempurna dengan mulut yang menganga lebar. Sai‒‒mencium Sakura? Ino tak memalingkan wajahnya. Pandangannya kosong dan dingin. Hinata dapat merasakan aura tak mengenakkan disekitarnya.

"Nee‒nee-chan…" Hinata menepuk pundak Ino dengan hati‒hati, namun tak ada respon.

"Ino‒‒/Ino nee ‒‒" Entah sejak kapan tautan mereka ‒Saisaku‒ terlepas dan telah menyadari kehadiran Hinata juga Ino. Ino menatap datar keduanya. Hingga saat Sai mendekat, Ino berbalik dan segera berlari menuruni anak tangga.

"Ino! Kau salah paham." Sai berteriak namun Ino tak menggubrisnya dan semakin mempercepat larinya. Sai pun belari menyusul Ino dan meninggalkan HinaSaku berdua. Kyungsoo menatap Sakura cengo.

"A‒apa y‒yang kalian lakukan tadi?" Sakura yang matanya masih sembab, kini menghasilkan liquid bening lagi. Urat kakinya serasa lemah untuk menopang tubuhnya. Ia berjongkok dan menutupi wajahnya. Menangis lebih keras dari yang tadi, membuat Hinata gelagapan dan segera menghampiri Sakura serta memberikan pelukan penenang. Dia yakin, Sakura punya alasan telah melakukan hal itu dengan Sai. Sakura tak mungkin menyakiti kakaknya.

"Hiks‒‒apa yang telah kulakukan, Hinata. Apa yang telah kulakukan pada hyungku. Hiks. Aku telah menyakiti Ino nee . Hiks."

.

.

"Eung, Sai, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Se‒sebenarnya, aku menyukai‒ah tidak, aku mencintaimu dari dulu. Bahkan sebelum kau dijodohkan dengan Ino nee-chan."

"A‒apa?"

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya. A‒aku tak ingin kau membalasnya. Aku tahu kau sudah mencintai nee-chan ku. Maafkan aku, Sai. Aku hanya tak ingin memendamnya semakin lama. Aku tak memaksamu. Kau milik nee-chan sekarang."

"Maaf."

"Tidak apa‒apa. Aku tahu. Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu? Aku berjanji itu akan menjadi hal terakhir sebelum aku melupakan perasaanku."

"Baiklah. Apa itu?"

"Cium aku…"

TBC

Selamat baper"an bagi yang berminat wkwk

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya(^o^)

Mind to review, follow, favorite?


End file.
